Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationnis
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: L'alcool, c'est bien, sauf quand on tiens pas. Heureusement que ma bonne étoile est là... Mais... Pourquoi je rougis ! Spoil Tomes 30/31
1. La révélation de Kana

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 01 : La révélation de Kana

Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza et les autres étaient enfin de retour, après 7 ans d'absence. Les derniers membres de la faible guilde de Fairy Tail n'en revenaient toujours pas, mais ils étaient tellement heureux de tous les revoir qu'il s'en suivit une énorme beuverie comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, il y a 7 ans. Exceptionnellement, Lucy avait prit part l'ivresse collective. Depuis lors, pour rattraper le temps perdu, Lucy décida, sous l'effet de l'alcool, de participer à toutes les beuveries de la guilde, avec Kana et les autres.

- La même année…-

Le nouvel an arrivait à grand pas et toute la guilde était en effervescence. Les membres en missions étaient revenus l'espace de quelques jours pour fêter cela. Gildartz était revenu exceptionnellement de sa nouvelle mission de 100 ans pour sa fille, Kana. La guilde était encore décorée du rouge et du blanc de Noël qui venait de passer, Mirajane et Lisana préparait le festin du soir, tandis qu'Elfman avait recruté les autres pour nettoyer et ranger la guilde. Wendy mettait le couvert pour tout ce petit monde. Fairy Tail était en bonne position dans le tournoi des Grands Jeux de la Magie, ce qui en avait surprit plus d'une guilde. Il fallait fêter ça ! Le nouvel an promettait d'être sacrément alcoolisé…

Ce qui arriva et même Natsu se laissa aller à boire avec les autres. Il faut avouer que lorsque Grey l'a défié avec Kana et quelques autres pour savoir qui boirait le plus, il n'avait pas pu refuser !

Et comme l'avait prédit Makarov, il ne restait pas grand mon de sobre à part Mirajane… Mais lui devait avouer qu'il avait bien bu. Tous le monde riait, et la fête dura jusqu'au petit matin. Alors Lucy qui s'était bien amusée et qui s'était bien alcooliser, rentra chez elle. Sa conversation avec Kana lui revenait en tête.

« **Tu sais Lucy, on a passé 7 ans sur l'île… Je me demande comment sont les hommes de maintenant. S'ils sont restés comme avant ou non. Je veux dire, à part ceux de la guilde ! Hahaha !** » Ricana Kana, en buvant un tonnelet d'alcool.

« **Peu m'importe, je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain, et je pense que ça n'arrivera pas tout de** suite » sourit Lucy, mélancolique.

« **T'en fais pas ! Je suis sûre que ça arrivera Lucy ! Au pire, ya Loki ! **» Avait sortie Kana en riant.

« **Loki ? Mais… mais…** »

« **Je le savait ! T'as le béguin pour lui, avoue Lucy !** »

« **Pour Grey-sama ?** » demanda Jubia, le regard enflammé.

« **Mais non Jubia ! Kana est ivre, elle raconte des bêtises !** » Lui assura la jeune fille.

« **Grey-sama est à Jubia.** » déclara la mage élémentaire.

« **Et Loki est à Lucy !** » reprit Kana, visiblement à fond dans son délire.

« **Lucy ? Tu aimes Loki ?** » Demanda Jubia, simplette.

« **Mais non ! C'est un esprit !** » Se justifia-t-elle.

« **Un 'esprit'… Il n'en est pas moins un membre de la guilde il me semble… Et puis… il est pas mal non plus.** » Déclara Kana, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lucy la regarda avec des yeux ronds. La discutions tourna cours avec le défi Grey/Natsu et l'alcool.

A présent, Lucy était dehors, titubant. La plupart avaient décidé de dormir à la guilde, mais les finances de la jeune constellationniste ne lui permettaient pas ce genre de fantaisie. Le vent froid lui giflait le visage. Quelle idée d'oublier son blouson à la guilde… Elle arriva devant chez elle, cherchant à tâtons la serrure pour introduire la clé… sans grand succès. L'alcool et ses tremblements l'empêchaient de trouver le trou du verrou. Le froid commençait à lui donner mal à la tête.

« **J'aurai pas dû boire autant….** » Se dit-elle en se massant la tête, s'effondrant devant sa porte.

« **Ah la la… L'alcool…** » Fit une voix pleine de reproche.

« **Lo…ki ?** » Interrogea Lucy, incertaine à cause ses maux de tête.

« **Debout Mademoiselle « je ne tiens pas l'alcool »** » Répondit-il sans répondre à la question de la mage.

Lucy se leva, la démarche chancelante, Loki décida de la porter avant qu'elle ne se cogne quelque part.

« **Merci… Loki…** » Murmura Lucy en s'endormant dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Surprit, Loki rougit et la déposa dans son lit, et la regarda dormir quelques instants puis la recouvrit d'une couverture. Assis près d'elle, il aimait bien l'observer. Il savait très bien qu'elle comptait plus pour lui qu'une simple maîtresse. Elle avait fait tellement de choses pour lui. Il poussa quelques mèches de son visage et l'embrassa sur le front.

« **Lo…ki…** »

Elle parlait dans son sommeil. Elle pensait même à ses esprit dans ses rêves, ce qui touchait Loki, surtout ce c'était son nom qui était sortit. Assis dans le fauteuil, Loki finit par s'endormir en la regardant, souriant.

Le lendemain, ou plutôt, plus tard dans la journée, Lucy se réveilla, la gueule de bois bien présente. La présence de Loki ne l'interpella pas au début, ce n'est qu'une fois de retour de la salle de bain qu'elle remarqua la touffe châtain clair.

*_**Un pervers dans ma maison….**_* paniqua-t-elle.

Elle s'empara d'une casserole et s'approcha avec prudence. Tournant avec prudence autour du fauteuil, elle dévisagea Loki, endormi. Incrédule, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, ne se souvenant pas trop de sa fin de soirée, ni même comment elle était parvenue à rentrer chez elle alors qu'elle était bloquée dehors. La jeune constellationniste rangea sa casserole et prépara un petit déjeuné. Loki ne pouvait pas être là sans raison, il l'avait certainement aidé à rentré.

Après un cachet contre la gueule de bois, elle hésitait à réveiller le grand esprit du Lion. Lucy n'avait jamais fais attention, mais il semblait sans défense lorsqu'il était endormi. Il était mignon à voir.

*_**Pourquoi je rougis moi ? Ce n'est que Loki ! Aller Lucy, reprends-toi !**_*

« **Loki ?** » dit-elle doucement en lui bougeant l'épaule.

« **Hum ?** » répondit-il, en se réveillant doucement. « **Lucy ?** » s'exclama-t-il.

« **Oui, tu t'attendais à qui d'autre ?** » sourit-elle.

« **Personne, j'avais simplement oublié que je m'étais endormis ici. Ca va ta tête ?** »

« **Oui, j'ai pris un cachet. C'est toi qui m'as ramené hier ?** »

« **Oui, sinon je crois que tu aurais passé la nuit dehors.** » répondit-il en se levant. « **Bon, je vais retourner dans les monde des esprits puisque ça va.** » dit-il tranquillement avec un léger sourire.

« **Tu ne veux pas manger avant ? J'ai fais du café, Mira m'a dit que t'aimais bien ça.** »

« **Pourquoi pas alors.** »

« **Merci pour cette nuit Loki. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi** » blagua Lucy en riant.

« **Hum, tu serais morte de froid ?** »

« **Oui…..** » grimaça-t-elle.

Les deux amis continuèrent à parler le temps de manger et Loki retourna dans son monde tandis que Lucy se dirigeait vers la guilde pour voir les dégâts de la nuit et de l'alcool.

*_**Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là**_* murmura Loki avant de disparaître réellement dans sa dimension.

**Fin du 1****er**** chapitre.**

_Note de l'auteur :_ Ce sont 2 fictions sur Lolu qui m'ont inspirés. Le chapitre 2 sera bientôt là. J'espère que vous aimez ce premier chapitre qui a plus les allures d'un prologue qu'autre chose. Des questions ? Laissez un commentaire ! )

Actuellement, je n'ai pas de bêta, donc si vous voyez des fautes ou que vous voulez corriger, faites-le moi savoir ^^

Alice.


	2. Lucy ne se réveille pas

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 02 : Lucy ne se réveille pas…

Lucy avait été touchée par Loki. Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait toujours compté sur lui, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi présent pour elle. La constellationniste était persuadée qu'il aimait être avec Ariès du Bélier, un peu à la manière d'Aquarius et Scorpio, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ariès était cependant plus qu'une amie pour lui, elle en était certaine.

Le froid était toujours là, la neige était même tombée entre temps. A son arrivée dans la guilde, elle constata que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, Grey était encore à poil en train de comater sur une table, Natsu s'était endormi sur la scène avec Kana et Lisana, et la plupart des autres dormaient également un peu partout dans la pièce.

*_**Hum… Il faut que je trouve un travail pour payer mon loyer…**_* se dit Lucy, soudainement désespérée.

Elle se dirigea vers le tableau d'affichage et chercha une mission simple, qu'elle pourrait faire seule et rapidement, le temps que tout le monde se remette de cette nuit d'ivresse. La plupart des missions étaient longues, mais l'une d'elle attira l'œil de Lucy. Il s'agissait de retrouver un pendentif perdu lors d'un déménagement.

La jeune fée se mit en route, laissant un mot à Mirajane pour la prévenir.

« _Je suis partie faire une petite mission seule pour payer mon loyer, ne dis rien aux autres, je serais de retour ce soir ou demain. Lucy._ »

Elle arracha l'annonce et retourna chez elle faire son sac. La dame qui avait déposé l'annonce habitait la ville d'à côté, à une dizaine de minutes de Magnolia.

Une grande maison blanche, dans le même style que la maison dans laquelle elle a grandie. Un majordome ouvrit la porte avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de sonner, ce qui la surprit grandement.

« **Bonjour Mademoiselle. Qui dois-je annoncer ?** »

« **Bon…Bonjour, heu… Lucy Heartfilia, de la guilde Fairy Tail** » répondit lucy, raide comme un piquet.

« **Suivez-moi, Miss Heartfilia s'il vous plait.** »

Lucy suivit le maître d'hôtel à travers le hall principal, puis dans les escaliers de marbre blanc pour monter à l'étage. Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux visiblement onéreux, de tapisseries. Il y avait également des vases, des sculptures le long du couloir menant à un boudoir. Le majordome toqua à la porte entra en laissant Lucy à la porte et annonça la mage.

« **Mademoiselle Heartfilia demande une audience auprès de Madame.** »

« **Fais la entrer Winston, merci.** »

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, il reprit :

« **Si Miss Heartfilia veut bien se donner la peine.** » dit-il en s'inclinant, invitant la jeune fille à entrer.

Un peu intimidée, Lucy entra silencieusement dans la pièce. Ses bonnes manières lui revinrent assez rapidement pour qu'elle s'incline gracieusement.

« **Bonjour Madame. Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, de la guilde Fairy Tail.** » Dit-elle poliment.

« **Ah ! Vous devez venir pour l'annonce du pendentif. Je vous remercie Jeune Fille. Je suis Armande.** » Se présenta la femme d'âge mûre.

Vêtue d'une robe bordeaux, elle ressemblait à une princesse. Comme la défunte mère de Lucy, même si physiquement, elles étaient très différentes. Armande lui expliqua sa mission de manière plus approfondie, lui donnant le plus de précisions possibles.

Il était déjà tard, elle ne serait de retour que le lendemain, mais la jeune blondinette s'était déjà mise en quête du pendentif perdu. D'après Dame Armande, le collier avait disparut lors de sont déménagement, quelques jours plus tôt.

Lucy mena son enquête, à l'aide de l'esprit de la croix du sud, si quelqu'idée lui venait. Elle était retournée dans l'ancienne demeure de celle qui l'employait, encore vide, personne ne vivait dedans pour le moment. A l'aide de Virgo, qui réclamait encore une punition, Lucy fouilla la maison de fond en comble. Rien.

« **Maîtresse, punissez-moi, je n'ai pas retrouvé le collier que vous cherchez…** » Implora l'esprit.

« **Virgo… Je ne vais pas te punir pour ça ! Il n'est pas ici, tu n'y es pour rien. Retourne dans le monde des esprits, je ferais appel à toi lorsque je saurais où chercher de nouveau.** »

« **Bien Princesse.** »

Virgo retourna alors dans le monde des esprits, laissant Lucy seule dans la grande maison vide. La nuit tombait rapidement et Lucy ne savait pas où dormir. Elle n'avait pas prévue de passer une nuit hors de Magnolia et même si sa maison n'était pas très loin, elle avait envie de chercher encore un peu.

« **Peut-être est-il tombé lorsqu'elle s'est promené dans son… jardin…** » Soupira-t-elle en voyant la grandeur du dit jardin.

Immense. Pas autant que celui que son père avait jadis, mais il était aussi grand qu'au moins deux fois Magnolia…

« **Ouvre-toi, porte du palais de la vierge, Virgo !** » lança Lucy, brandissant la clé d'or dans les airs.

« **Me voilà, Princesse. Excusez-moi, j'ai été longue à venir, punissez moi…** » Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

« **Non Virgo, c'est bon. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à chercher la clé dans le jardin ?** »

« **Avec plaisir Princesse !** » répondit la jeune femme, cherchant aussitôt avec entrain.

« **Merci Virgo…** » Chuchota la constellationniste alors que Virgo était déjà partie.

De son côté, Lucy cherchait aussi, une lampe de poche à la main, sans grand succès pour le moment. Un écureil l'arracha à ses recherches. Aussitôt et spontanément, la couleur de son pelage lui fit penser à Loki. C'était amusant. Elle rit même devant sa pensée. Mais rapidement, elle devint méfiante, tendue même. Des bruits se faisaient entendre non loin d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête brune sortie d'un buisson. Elle sursauta et tomba à la renverse, surprise.

« **Qu…Qui êtes-vous ?** » demanda-t-elle, encore surprise.

« **Moi ? Personne, mais toi, tu es Lucy, de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?** » Demanda-t-il amusé.

« **Oui, oui c'est moi..** »

« **Dans ce cas….** »

Un rayon rouge lui traversa le cœur sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, surprise par l'acte du jeune homme. Aussitôt, elle se releva, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui chuchota quelques mots.

Au même moment, Virgo, toujours dans le monde des humains, eut une absence.

« **Princesse…** »

Elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, qu'elle trouva en compagnie d'un étranger.

« **Tu es une constellationniste alors… je n'en étais pas vraiment certain.** » dit-il en voyant Virgo.

« **Oui…Subaru…sama.** »

« **Princesse, vous allez bien ?** » demanda Virgo en voyant l'étrange attitude de sa maîtresse.

« **Oui, Virgo. Tu peux rentrer maintenant.** » Répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

A contrecœur, Virgo obéit, obéissant à Lucy, même si elle l'a trouvait étrange.

« **Viens avec moi maintenant, Lucy.** » ordonna Subaru.

Hors du buisson, Lucy, quoi que l'esprit enveloppé d'un brouillard, détailla un peu ce Subaru. Grand, mince, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Pour ce qui est du visage, Lucy n'avait pas pu voir correctement, sa lampe lui ayant échappé des mains lorsqu'elle était tombée.

-_Dans le monde des esprits_-

**« Loki ? Loki, tu es là ?** »

« **Virgo ? C'est rare que tu viennes me voir…** » Répondit-il simplement, un peu surprit par la visite de cette dernière.

« **Excuse-moi, si tu es occupé, je reviendrais plus tard…** »

« **Non, non c'est bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas pour que tu viennes là ?** »

« **C'est la Princesse...** »

« **Lucy ?** » interrogea-il, sans comprendre.

« **Nous étions en train de chercher un collier pour une de ses missions et soudain, j'ai senti comme un malaise. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était bizarre… Avec un homme que je ne connais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un membre de Fairy Tail non plus. Princesse semblait distante, dans un autre monde. Toi tu connais les membres de la guilde, même s'il est nouveau, je pense que tu sauras vite le savoir…** » Implora Virgo.

« **Ok, j'y vais.** » répondit-il simplement, malgré un air… inquiet ?

Virgo n'en était pas certaine, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Loki avait forcé sa porte.

-_Dans le monde des humains_-

« **Alors Subaru, tu l'as trouvé ?** »

« **Oui, Maître.** » répondit Subaru, poliment.

« **Bien. Empêche-la de retrouver le collier, j'en ai besoin pour ma nouvelle arme magique.** » Répondit une voix féminine. « **Où est-elle à présent ?** »

« **Dans le sous-sol.** »

« **Très bien, fais-en ce que tu veux, mais ne l'abîme pas trop, sinon sa guilde nous tombera dessus, ce qu'il faut éviter à tout prix pour le moment.** »

« **Très bien, je l'emmènerai à l'extérieur de la guilde.** »

Lucy entendait tout, mais son cerveau ne réagissait plus. Elle avait été posée sur une chaise dans un sous-sol sombre. Elle n'avait jamais été dans un état semblable auparavant. C'était comme si Ariès lui avait lancé une attaque cotonneuse dont elle a le secret, celle qui annihile toute animosité, mais… dans une version différente. Une petite partie d'elle se savait en mauvaise posture, mais il lui était impossible de faire le moindre geste s'il ne lui est pas ordonné par Subaru, et pour le moment, cette petite voix était tapie dans un coin de son esprit. Le sort était trop puissant pour qu'elle se réveille de sa léthargie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle n'entendait même plus la conversation, Subaru descendit la voir.

« **Lève-toi et suis-moi, comme si tu marchais tranquillement pour rentrer chez moi et ne dit pas un seul mot. Je ne veux en aucun cas t'entendre.** »

Obéissante, elle monta les escaliers, derrière Subaru, et arriva à nouveau dans un couloir dérobé au milieu de l'escalier de pierre. Une lampe à la main, elle suivait son « maître » en suivant le faisceau lumineux. Rapidement, l'air frais s'engouffra et refroidis le couloir.

« **Ferme les yeux, et marche toujours normalement. Laisse-moi te guider.** »

Lucy ne protesta pas. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant de sortir de ce qui devait être la guilde de Subaru. La marche qui suivit était longue, dans la neige, et malgré ce qu'elle devait faire, il n'était pas facile de marcher normalement.

« **Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.** »

Voir ou pas, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, puisqu'il faisait noir. Pourtant, Lucy était certaine d'avoir vu la lune, un peu plus tôt. Soudain, elle se retrouva à plat ventre, allongée de tout son long dans la neige.

« **Relève-toi, et fais plus attention.** »

Lucy faisait des efforts pour obéir, mais elle ne voyait même pas où elle mettait les pieds. Après une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent au but. Une petite maison dans les bois, un peu comme celle de Polyussica.

« **Monte au premier, retire ton manteau et endors-toi sur le lit.** »

Toujours des ordres. Elle qui n'aimait pas cela, c'était un étrange manège. Cependant, Lucy ne pouvait rien y faire, même si elle commençait à émerger du brouillard qui brouillait son cerveau. Elle s'allongea et s'endormie aussitôt. Elle avait trouvé le lit à la lueur de la lune, de nouveau visible à travers la vitre.

Loki était passé à la guilde, pour se renseigner un peu auprès de Mirajane. Il savait qu'elle saurait quelque chose. Mais elle ne pu lui montrer que le mot de Lucy, puisqu'elle dormait à ce moment.

« **Pour le moment, n'inquiète personne, je vais la chercher. Tiens juste les autres prêts au cas où, je t'enverrais un signe si j'ai besoin d'aide.** »

« **D'accord Loki. Fais attention à toi et retrouve-la vite…** » Chuchota Mirajane.

Loki suivit les indications de Mirajane puis celles de Virgo. Il trouva rapidement des traces dans la neige, qui le conduisit à un grand bâtiment, non loin de l'ancienne maison d'Armande, et à nouveaux des traces identiques qui partaient vers la forêt. Le chemin était bien long, mais si sa maîtresse était en danger, il devait la secourir. Il en avait fait le serment.

La forêt était sinistre de nuit, malgré la neige accumulée sur les branches. Pas un bruit, hormis celui du vent. Il suivait toujours les traces de pas, un peu anxieux, et arriva à une sorte de cabane creusée dans le tronc d'un arbre. La piste s'arrêtait là, ils n'étaient pas ressortis. A la fenêtre, Loki voyait la lueur d'une bougie qui se consumait sans surveillance, éclairant faiblement l'escalier du fond. Il y avait une autre fenêtre à l'étage et Loki grimpa comme il pu dans l'arbre pour voir. Une autre bougie éclairait la pièce, tenue par un homme d'environ 25 ans, les cheveux hérissés, bruns et la peau claire. Il posa la bougie sur la table de chevet, éclairant le visage endormis de…

« **Lucy…** »

L'inconnu ouvrit sa chemise noire et s'assied près de la jeune mage. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Loki vit cette main étrangère descendre le long du cou de sa maîtresse, sentant au passage une sorte de colère l'envahir. Il n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment depuis des centaines d'années. La jalousie. Le type assis près de Lucy commençait à ouvrir son gilet, lui retirant. A ce moment, Loki remarqua qu'elle n'était pas éveillée. Elle ressemblait à une poupée sans vie. Rapidement, les mains baladeuses de cet inconnu commencèrent à déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune fille. Elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. C'en était trop, ça ne pouvait pas être le petit ami de Lucy, la situation était trop étrange. Loki descendit de l'arbre et enfonça la porte avant de se précipiter à l'étage.

Loki était en colère, furieux même. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa maîtresse, qui était à présent sans chemise.

« **T'es qui, toi ?** » lança Loki, hors de lui. Personne ne touchait sa maîtresse. Virgo avait raison.

« **Moi ? Personne… **»

« **Tu vas souffrir !** » répondit Loki, les lèvres serrées.

« **Réveille-toi, Lucy, et bat-toi contre cet homme.** »

Surprit, Loki vit Lucy ouvrir les yeux, et se lever sans rien dire, à moitié nue, tandis que Subaru boutonnait sa chemise. Lucy se battait au corps à corps puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne pouvait pas appeler ses esprits. Loki n'avait jamais soupçonné les talents cachés qu'elle pouvait manifester pour le combat rapproché. Loki ne pouvait rien faire à part la bloquer. Il avait promit de ne jamais la toucher, et la voir se battre à moitié nue était encore plus déroutant. Le plus simple était de l'aveuglée.

« **Zénith de Régulus !** »

Aveuglée, elle resta tranquille quelques minutes. L'autre ne s'attendant pas non plus à cela s'était fait avoir. Aveuglé, Loki l'avait à sa merci et en profita pour le tabasser.

« **Rayon de cupidon !** »

Un éclair rouge écarlate traversa Loki.

« **Maintenant cesse immédiatement et laisse toi frapper par Lucy sans riposter ! **» lança Subaru.

Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait qu'il allait lui obéir, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et assena un violent coup de poing au pervers.

« **Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?** » cria-t-il tendis que Lucy revenait à l'assaut.

Loki ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui mettre une bonne rouste avant qu'il ne doive immobiliser sa maitresse de nouveau. En faite, ce mage n'était pas très puissant puisque Loki l'assomma assez facilement. Au même moment, Lucy tomba à terre, inconsciente. Il en profita pour attacher fermement sur une chaise le petit joueur qui avait voulu profiter de sa maîtresse. Il en profita pour lui donner un dernier coup de poing bien mérité, puis il se dirigea vers la jeune fille allongée sur le sol.

« **Lucy ? Hey Lucy, réveille-toi.. Lucy !** » Dit-il en la secouant légèrement, mais elle ne se réveillait pas.

Sans plus attendre, il la rhabilla rapidement, assez inquiet pour ne pas avoir une seule pensée obscène, puis il quitta l'endroit pour se rendre à la guilde. Wendy devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Loki balança l'autre dehors, histoire qu'il retienne bien la leçon, prit sa maîtresse dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers Magnolia. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, il serait de retour tôt le matin. Loki espérait juste que Lucy n'ai rien de grave.

Seuls quelques habitants étaient éveillés, et commençaient à ouvrir leurs boutiques. Loki arriva à la guilde très tôt, si bien que seul Makarof était debout.

« **Ah Loki ! Mira m'a mis au courant. Comment va Lucy ?** »

La constellation du lion lui expliqua qu'il avait essayé de la réveiller, mais en vain. Il espérait que Weny puisse l'aider.

« **Je vois… Je vais aller la chercher. Emmène Lucy à l'infirmerie, Mira y est.** » Répondit le Maître des Fées d'un ton rassurant.

Le jeune homme obéit, il avait beau être un esprit, il n'en restait pas moins un membre de Fairy Tail.

Mira était bien là, mais elle s'était endormie. Loki essaya de ne pas la réveiller et déposa sa maîtresse sur un des lits vides. Il était rare que l'infirmerie soit totalement vide, comme ce matin là. C'était étrange de voir Lucy inerte comme ça, car même lorsqu'elle dormait, elle parlait. Loki était inquiet, ce qui était normal mais une boule s'était aussi formée au creux de son estomac. Il savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire, mais… il ne devait pas se laisser aller à cela. Plus tard peut-être, néanmoins, cette mésaventure lui avait bien fait comprendre ce qu'il redoutait.

« Loki **? Mais… Qu'est-ce que….Lucy !** » S'écria Mirajane.

« **Elle ne se réveille pas Mira…** » Avoua Loki, triste.

« **T'en fais pas Loki, Wendy trouvera quelque chose ! Et puis si elle n'y arrive pas, il reste Polyussica. Elle guérit tout !** » Dit-elle pour le réconforter.

Makarof arriva rapidement avec Wendy qui l'examina aussitôt. Tout le monde était attentif au moindre changement d'expression de la fillette, qui tentait de rester neutre.

« **Je ne connais pas cette magie, mais je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose.** » finit-elle par dire avec un sourire.

Après quelques minutes, le visage de Wendy changea.

« **Un problème Wendy ?** » Demanda le Vieux Maître.

« **Ca ne fonctionne pas, comme s'il y avait une protection ou quelque chose…** » Admit la fillette, la mine sombre.

« **Une protection magique ? Levy devrait pouvoir nous aider dans ce cas, les protections magiques qui agissent sur les humains après que l'adversaire soit K.O sont souvent des magies d'écritures. Je vais la chercher.** » Conclut Makarof.

**Fin du chapitre 02**

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je suis toujours sans bêta, ce qui devient gênant. Si vous voulez vous proposer… Laissez-moi un message

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaît. J'en connais qui vont me maudire pour la fin, mais ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 03 ne sera pas long à venir ! N'hésitez pas à faire partager ma fiction ou à la conseiller si vous l'aimez !


	3. Je serais toujours là

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 03 : Je serais toujours là

« **Nous voilà !** »

Makarof était en effet de retour avec Levy, qui était visiblement tout ensommeillée. A croire qu'il l'avait tiré du lit en quelques secondes. Tout le monde la regardait avec insistance, et Wendy lui expliqua le souci.

« **Hum, ça doit être des runes… Je m'en occupe. Tiens, salut Loki…** » Dit-elle en baillant.

Mirajane tendit un stylo et des feuilles à Levy qui s'attela à la tache aussitôt.

« **Loki, tu devrais rentrer maintenant, tu dois être fatigué** » Conseilla Mira.

« **Non, ça va. Et Virgo était inquiète.** » Insistait Loki

Tout le monde observait Levy, jusqu'à ce que Makarof rappelle aux filles qu'il n'était pas bon de sauter le petit déjeuner. Mira et Wendy sortirent, demandant avant ce que les autres voulaient pour le petit déjeuner.

« **Café et croissants…** » Pour Levy

« **Café bien noir** » Pour le Maître

« **Un thé au gingembre.** » Pour Loki.

Levy était concentrée, écrivant une très longue rune.

« **Sortilège de lien maître – esclave.** » déclara-t-elle après une dizaine de minutes.

**« Quoi ?** » répondit Loki, surprit alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

« **C'est un sortilège spécial qui est très long à préparer mais qui fonctionne très longtemps, même après la défaite de son lanceur.** » Expliqua le Maître. « **Levy, tu peux modifier le sort, voir le lever ?** »

« **Je pense, oui. Il n'a pas l'air plus compliqué que les sorts de Fried.** » Répondit la jeune mage. « **Sortez d'ici, j'ai besoin d'écrire tout un tas de chose directement sur son corps pour que ça fonctionne. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas assez pervers pour me regarder faire cela, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?** » Reprit Levy avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Les deux hommes avaient parfaitement comprit pourquoi elle disait ça. Le maître était un pervers de première et Loki un vrai coureur de jupon…

Accoudés au comptoir du bar, la guilde avait été rangée et nettoyée depuis la veille. Seuls Mira, Loki, Wendy et le Maître étaient debout. Wendy s'excusait encore pour ne pas avoir pu réveiller la jeune constellationniste. Personne ne lui en voulait, tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais elle était toujours ainsi, à s'excuser pour rien.

« **Salut … **»

« **Tiens, salut Natsu ! T'es tombé du lit ?** » Demanda Loki, surprit de le voir à une heure aussi matinale.

« **Ouais… Charuru est venue me réveiller parce qu'elle ne trouve plus Wendy…** » Expliqua-t-il, encore dans le gaz.

« **Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te réveiller pour retrouver quelqu'un qui est juste là…** » Répondit Mirajane en lui montrant Wendy, assise à côté d'elle.

« **Bon bah je retourne dormir alors…** » Répliqua Natsu, près à retourner dans son lit. « **Mais… Loki ? Ca fait longtemps ! Tu restes longtemps ?** » Demanda Natsu, soudain tout éveillé.

« **Heu… Je sais pas trop** » répondit l'esprit avec un sourire gêné.

« **Faut qu'on se batte alors !** »

Natsu avait déjà des flammes dans les yeux, mais Loki n'avait pas très envie de se battre. Il préférait garder son énergie au cas où Levy ne parviendrait pas à réveiller Lucy.

« **CA Y EST ! LUCY EST REVEILLEE !** » Cria Levy qui débarquait en trombe dans la pièce principale de la guilde.

Tous se levèrent, tandis que Natsu ne comprenait pas.

« **Bah… comme tous les matins….** »

« **Allez-y, j'vais expliquer à Natsu ce qui s'est passé. Surtout, qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie et qu'elle ne se lève pas. A cause du sort, Wendy n'a pas pu guérir les blessures qu'elle a aux jambes et aux poignets.** » Déclara Mirajane.

Tout le monde se précipita vers l'infirmerie, à l'exception de Mira, Wendy, qui voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, et Natsu.

« **LUCYYYY !** »

Il ne fallait pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, Loki lui sauta au coup, accompagné par Levy et Wendy. Makarof restait au bout du lit, heureux que la jeune blondinette soit de retour parmi eux.

« **Je suis content que tu sois réveillée Lucy. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller voir là haut avant que Natsu ne fasse des bêtises**. »

« **D'accord Maître** » dit-elle en souriant, Loki et Levy dans ses bras tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

« **Au faite… Levy, tu m'as pas dis pourquoi je suis là… et toi Loki, tu as encore forcé ta porte ?** »

Pas de doute, Lucy était bien de retour, et son caractère bien trempé également !

« **Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, le Maître m'a juste dit que Loki t'avais ramené et que tu étais ensorcelée. Wendy était d'ailleurs toute triste car elle n'a pas réussi à te réveiller.** » Expliqua-t-elle.

Aussitôt le regard des filles se tourna vers Loki qui avait été sage jusque là, soulagé.

« **Tu te souviens de quoi Lucy ?** » Demanda Loki, très sérieux à présent.

« **Je cherchais un collier avec Virgo dans un jardin… et je suis tombée nez à nez avec quelqu'un… mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir qui c'était. Après c'est assez flou… Je me souviens que j'avais très froid… tout était noir, donc il devait faire nuit… quelque chose m'a aveuglé aussi et après je n'avais plus froid… et c'est tout.** » Avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

« **C'était à prévoir, les sorts de ce type sont très puissants.** » Expliqua Levy à Loki et Lucy. « **Bon, il faut vite retrouver qui était ce type… Loki, tu peux me le décrire ?** » Demanda Levy.

Loki lui donna tous les détails possibles, et la jeune femme s'en alla en direction de la bibliothèque de la guilde.

« **Loki, raconte-moi…** » Demanda la constellationniste en se levant.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de se tenir debout, Loki lui attrapa le bras.

« **C'est un ordre de Mija : tu restes au lit !** » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« **Ah non ! J'ai envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes moi ! Et puis, tu m'as pas raconté comment je suis arrivée là.** » Se plaignit-elle.

« **Pas avant que tu ne reviennes te coucher.** » déclara Loki, bien décider à lui faire respecter l'ordre de Mira.

« **D'accord, d'accord… Mais je veux tous les détails.** » Marchanda la mage.

Loki lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, puis comment il a retrouvé Lucy, comment il a fait pour éviter de se battre avec elle… La jeune fille était impressionnée, même si Loki était un membre de Fairy Tail, ce qui n'était donc pas si surprenant.

« **Bon, puisque tu es réveillée et de nouveau toi-même, je vais aller rassurer Virgo.** »

« **Attends !** » dit-elle subitement.

« **Hum ?** »

« **Loki… J'te remercie d'avoir forcé ta porte pour m'aider. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi…** »

Elle se rendait compte que sans lui, elle serait encore prisonnière, qu'on aurait abusé d'elle, bref, qu'elle lui devait la vie.

« **C'est normal Lucy ! Je t'ai promis que je veillerai sur toi, non ?** » Répondit Loki en souriant avant de disparaître.

Lucy rougit.

Quelques jours étaient passés, et après s'être prit un bon savon pour ne pas avoir prévenu qu'elle allait en mission, tout rentra dans l'ordre. Levy avait trouvé qui était l'utilisateur de cette magie, il s'agissait d'un mage visiblement sans guilde, pas très puissant. Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête, et l'alcool coulait à flot, comme toujours. Il manquait pas mal de monde à la guilde, beaucoup étaient partis en mission pour montrer que la plus grande guilde de Magnolia était bel et bien de retour après toutes ces années de silence, mais surtout pour rabattre le caquet des Twilight Ogres. Ces imbéciles allaient retrouver leur place initiale : au plus bas de l'échelle ! Et tous les membres étaient bien décidés à montrer à quel point Fairy Tail est une puissante guilde.

« **Moi aussi je crois que je vais retourner en mission.** »

« **Oh non ma belle, tu resteras ici encore quelques jours ! **» intervint Mira qui l'avait entendu.

« **Mais Mira, je n'ai plus rien !** »

« **Extérieurement peut-être, mais je veux que tu sois bien reposée avant de reprendre les missions.** » expliqua Kana, déjà en train de boire.

« **Hum… Bon, dans ce cas… Mira ! Un verre s'il te plait !** » Lança Lucy.

Erza regardait la scène, surveillant la salle depuis le premier étage avec Makarof.

« **Hey, Erza ! Tu viens te battre contre moi ?** » Lança Natsu, prêt à se battre.

« **PAS DANS LA GUILDE !** » cria Makarof qui ne voulait pas retrouver le bâtiment sans dessus dessous encore une fois, même s'il savait que le lendemain, ce serait le cas.

Les heures s'écoulaient tranquillement, Lucy avait une fois encore bien bu et retournait chez elle, saoul. Sortant dehors, elle éternua et prit le chemin de la maison, à quelques minutes de là. La ville était encore éclairée des décorations de Noël, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très fraîche ce soir, elle avait bien bu. Ca lui rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle avait bue autant, la fois où Loki était venu l'aider à rentrer.

« **Loki… Pourquoi tu es toujours là quand je suis dans le pétrin... ? Même quand je t'appelle pas…. **» Demanda-t-elle à haute voix en regardant les étoiles.

Lucy avançait tranquillement jusque chez elle, il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais l'alcool lui avait donné chaud !

Cette fois, elle rentra chez elle sans l'aide de Loki, et s'écroula sur le lit, déjà endormie.

« **Loki… gentil…** »

Entendre Lucy parler dans son sommeil était devenu une habitude pour Loki, qui venait tous les soirs surveiller qu'elle rentrait bien. Mais cette fois, ce qu'il entendit le fit rougir.

« **Lucy… Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentille ?** » Se demandait la constellation du Lion. « **C'est malin… maintenant je crois… je crois bien que je t'aime… fichue constellationniste…. **» Murmura-t-il, embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, même si au fond de lui, il le savait depuis un moment.

« **Câlin… Ariès… Loki…Non… Loki…LOKI !** » Cria Lucy en se réveillant en sursaut.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle se rappela qu'elle était dans son lit, chez elle. « **Un cauchemar…** » Murmura-t-elle, soulagée malgré les larmes qui coulait sans qu'elle ne les contrôle. Puis, assise dans son lit, son regard s'arrêta sur le fauteuil près de son lit.

« **Loki..** » murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie et toujours alcoolisée.

Elle se leva pour se jeter à son cou, pensant être dans un autre rêve puisque le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à l'épier la nuit. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Loki, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi faire, gêné par sa récente découverte à propos de ses sentiment pour elle, puis décida de la rassurer pour que sa maîtresse se rendorme plus vite. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui parla doucement.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais peur comme ça ?** »

« **Je… on s'amusait avec Ariès, et un visage est apparut… après une grande lumière et je te vois te battre le visage et… et… tu es par terre…** »

« **Oh, je vois… Mais tu aurais dû rester dans ton rêve, tu aurais vus que je me relève et que je l'éclate !** »

« **C'est vrai ?** »

« **Oui, sinon je ne serais pas là !** »

Assise sur ses genoux, la tête dans le creux de son cou, Lucy se calmait. Ses larmes avaient disparues et elle se rendormait. A peine quelques minutes tard, Lucy dormait profondément, toujours collée à son esprit. Ce dernier profita un peu de ce moment puis la recoucha. Toutes les nuits, depuis son retour, Loki avait remarqué qu'elle faisait toujours des cauchemars mais elle ne se réveillait jamais. Retournant dans le fauteuil, il sentit quelque chose lui tirer la manche.

« **S'il te plaît… reste avec moi…** »

Loki voyait bien qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de se rendormir et décida de se coucher à côté d'elle, la serrant contre lui.

« **Je devrais boire plus souvent, tu as l'air tellement réel quand je bois…** »Murmura-t-elle en regardant Loki dans les yeux. « **Si seulement j'arrivais à te dire tout ce que je veux te dire dans la réalité…** »

« **Alors fais-le Lucy. De quoi as-tu peur ?** » Lui demanda-il, tout innocent.

« **Que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime…** » Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Loki ne répondit rien. Il était assez chamboulé, heureux, mais aussi honteux du fait qu'elle croit rêver. Son cœur était pourtant plus léger.

« **Loki ?** »

« **Hum.. Je pense si tu m'aimes vraiment, il faut le dire et ne pas garder ça pour toi, sinon tu t'en voudras certainement, non ?** » Suggéra-t-il en essayant de paraître calme.

« **Oui… Tu as raison. Comme toujours** » sourit-elle.

« **Aller, dors maintenant, il est tard et tu es toujours en convalescence.** » chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Cette nuit-là, Loki et Lucy s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux et le cœur léger.

Lucie se réveilla calme et rassurée, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se sentait apaisée et n'avait pas du tout la gueule de bois. Tranquillement, elle se leva. Passant devant le miroir, elle constata qu'elle avait dormie toute habillée.

« **Tant pis… De toute façon, une bonne douche s'impose… après le p'tit dej…** » Dit-elle en sentant une bonne odeur.

« **Loki ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** »

« **Tu avais encore bu hier, 'Mademoiselle je me promène en plein hiver en tshirt' !** »

« **Je ne vois pas le rapport… Je suis rentrée toute seule hier…** »

« **Quand tu bois, il faut te surveiller parce que tu as tendance à ne pas trouver ton lit** »

Il mentait un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la véritable raison pour laquelle il restait toujours avec elle là nuit. Il savait bien qu'elle s'énerverait.

« **Merci Loki.** »

« **Aller, mange donc, c'est Mira qui les a fait ce matin.** »

« **Oh ! Des macarons ? Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis des années !** »

« **Bon aller, j'y vais !** »

« **Loki, tu ne veux pas manger ? C'est très bon les macarons** ! » Proposa Lucy en lui tendant un gâteau.

« **D'accord, si tu insistes.** »

Il s'avouait vaincu, face à son sourire et papota un peu avec sa maîtresse. Elle lui avoua avoir rêvé de lui et d'Ariès cette nuit, et l'esprit du lion lui avoua l'avoir entendu parler… et pas pour la première fois. Le temps passait tellement vite que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le voyait défiler.

« **J'aime bien quand tu es là.** »

Loki rougit, essayant de s'en cacher, sans grand succès.

« **Parfois, je me dis 'Ce soir je vais faire ma Kana comme ça demain je verrais Loki', mais bon, j'ai pas non plus envie de devenir alcoolique** » rit-elle.

« **Tu sais Lucy, si tu veux vraiment que je vienne plus souvent, dis le moi au lieu de picoler autant. Et puis comme ça tu te souviendras de ta nuit !** » Dit-il en riant.

« **Comment ça** ? » demanda la constellationniste, alarmée par les sous entendu qu'il laissait entendre.

« **Hum… Je te le dirais… un jour ! Si tu m'avoues un grand secret à toi** » souriait-il, triomphant.

« **Un… secret ? Mais j'en ai plein ! Et puis si c'est secret, ça doit le rester !** » Argumenta Lucy.

«** Je pense que tu en as certains qui peuvent être dévoilés, non ?** »

« **Pour que tu me dises ça, c'est que j'ai dû dire quelque chose cette nuit…** »

«** Tu as tout compris, 'Princesse'** » se moqua Loki.

« **Oh ! Tu vas pas m'appeler comme ça quand même ! Déjà que Virgo m'appelle ainsi…** »

« **Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves ?** » répondit-il en lui faisant une grimace.

« **Grr ! Tu vas voir !** »

Lucy se leva et se mit à lui courir après à travers la petite maison. Loki s'amusait et Lucy aussi même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle ne s'était pas lâchée autant depuis tellement longtemps, même dans la guilde.

Après plusieurs minutes à courir, Loki trébucha en se prenant le pied dans le tapis, tombant à terre. Il avait juste eu le temps de se retourner pour rattraper Lucy qui avait trébuché également. Elle était sur le point de le rattraper, à présent, elle était carrément dans ses bras, allongée au sol.

La jeune fille passa du rose pâle au rouge pivoine, tandis que Loki avait réussit à se maîtriser, ses joues rosissant simplement.

**Fin du chapitre 03**

_Note de l'auteur :_ j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre plein de révélation ! La suite sera bientôt là. Laissez-moi des commentaires si vous aimez !


	4. C'est un secret

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 04 : C'est un secret

« **Heu… je… je…** » balbutiait Lucy.

Loki lui fit sourit, roula par terre, pour se retrouver au dessus de la jeune mage.

« **Chut…** »

Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de sa maîtresse, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration rapide.

« **Je t'aime Lucy…** » Avoua Loki en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère et innocent qu'en ce moment. Lucy était surprise, son cerveau était… déconnecté de la réalité. La pression des lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes la ramena sur terre. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé à un détail près : c'était encore plus magique que dans ses rêves. Ses bras s'enlacèrent d'eux même autour de la nuque de l'esprit, avouant par ce geste que les sentiments de Loki étaient partagés. Après quelques secondes, Loki interrompit ce premier baiser, relevant sa tête quelques centimètres au dessus de celle de Lucy.

« **Excuse-moi Lucy, j'aurais pas dû.** » dit-il, rouge de honte.

« **Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressens depuis un moment déjà…** »

« **Mais, tu me l'as dis cette nuit déjà, tu sais ?** »

Elle ne comprenait pas.

« **Tu sais, ce que tu voulais savoir tout à l'heure, et bien c'est notre conversation de cette nuit. Tu t'es réveillée en sursaut d'un cauchemar où tu me voyais mourir. Tu pensais que tu rêvais toujours et tu t'es jeté sur moi, dans le fauteuil. Pas moyen de te séparer de moi, alors j'ai attendu que tu t'endormes pour te recoucher. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me relever que tu avais agrippé ma manche pour que je reste avec toi, tu te souviens ?** »

« **Vaguement…** » Répondit Lucy, plus rougie qu'une tomate, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle avait dit juste après ça.

« **Et après je t'ai pris dans mes bras et on a parlé quelques minutes. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est là tous les deux. Je n'ai pas eu envie d'attendre plus longtemps sachant ce que tu ressentais.** »

Avouer tout ça le gênait terriblement, mais Lucy voyait qu'il était le plus honnête homme du monde à cet instant.

« **Loki… Je… Je me souviens de ce que j'ai dis. J'étais pas vraiment sûr de rêver en faite. Et…** »

Elle se redressa un peu à l'aide de ses coudes et embrassa Loki à son tour. Un baiser plein amour, sincère.

« **Je t'aime aussi…** »

La pendule sonna 10h, ce qui les ramena à la réalité.

« **Tu devrais aller te changer, et aller à la guilde, non ?** »

« **Oui… Tant que je n'ai pas de missions, j'aide Mira à faire les repas… Mais si je veux aller prendre une douche, il faudrait que tu te pousses** » sourit-elle.

« **Oh ! J'avais oublié ce détail.** » Dit-il en se relevant, lui tendant la main pour l'aider.

« **Loki, ça t'ennuis si on en parle à personne pour le moment ?** »

« **Non, au contraire, car je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment… autorisé.** »

« **Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensée à ça…** » Avoua Lucy en se dirigeant vers sa chambre chercher des vêtements propres. « **Dis… tu reviendras ce soir ?** »

« **Comme tous les soirs.** » sourit-il

« **Tous… les… ?** » Lucy était abasourdie.

« **Oui, tous les soirs depuis un moment déjà, je passe te voir. Sinon, comment je pourrais savoir que ton parle en dormant ? Et aussi que tu as une préférence pour ta nuisette bleue, que tu as tendance à virer tes couvertures entre 2h et 5h du matin aussi.** » Répondit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Lucy n'en revenait pas.

« **Loki ! Espèce de pervers !** » Cria la jeune fille, qui n'avait toujours pas pâli.

Mais il ne se mit pas à courir dans toute la pièce, se contentant d'attraper sa maîtresse par la taille et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« **A** **ce soir Lucy. Je t'aime.** »

Et Loki disparu dans un nuage de fumée, tandis que Lucy ne bougeait pas, touchant simplement ses lèvres avec ses doigts.

* * *

><p>Lucy arriva à la hâte auprès de Mirajane. Tout de suite, Mira remarqua qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était… plus heureuse, lumineuse. Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, Mija en était certaine. Lisana arriva à la même conclusion que sa sœur quand elle entendit son amie chantonner.<p>

« **Lucy… ? Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?** » Demanda Lisana avec intérêt.

« **Cette nuit ? J'ai fais un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve.** » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« **Oh ! Et… tu peux nous raconter ça ?** »

« **Désolé Mira, c'est un secret…** » Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

La journée de déroula tranquillement, Natsu et Gray étaient partis en mission après le déjeuné, Erza entrainait Roméo dans le jardin. Selon elle, la météo était propice au renforcement du corps et de l'esprit. Macao n'était pas tout à fait du même avis mais ne protesta pas, observant la scène du coin de l'œil en buvant une bière avec ses amis. Levy et Readers avaient commencés les plans pour la nouvelle guilde. Pour le moment ils n'avaient pas encore investi les nouveaux locaux de Fairy Tails, le terrain qu'occupait la guilde il y a 7 ans, où il ne reste qu'une ruine. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant le déménagement, et toute la guilde devait participer pour reconstruire en moins d'une semaine le bâtiment, record personnel de la guilde exige. Lucy n'avait rien à déménager, mais elle avait promit d'aider à la confection des repas et à la décoration.

Le dîner fût bien calme par rapport à d'habitude, même si Kana et les autres alcooliques mettaient de l'ambiance. Lucy avait décidée de rentrer tôt.

Lucy rentra comme à son habitude en longeant la rivière. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, comme toujours.

En rentrant, la maison était calme. Il était encore tôt et lucy décida de lire un peu. Le nez équipé de ses lunettes de lecture rapide, elle s'empara d'un roman d'aventures, le termina, s'empara d'un second, et finit par s'endormir.

Loki trouva Lucy endormie dans le fauteuil qu'utilisait Loki pour la regarder habituellement. Il n'avait pas envie de la réveillé, et la porta dans son lit.

« **Hum… Loki ?** » Demanda-t-elle « Quelle heure il est… ? »

« **Il est 23h.** » dit-il en la déposant sur le lit.

« **Hum, attends, j'ai pas mis mon pyjama…** » Dit-elle distraitement.

Loki n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu, mais il se retourna en voyant Lucy retirant son haut. Un éclair traversa l'esprit de Lucy. « **Regarde pas, hein !** »

« **C'est un peu tard pour me le dire, j'avais anticipé. Pas envie que tu me hurles dessus** » répondit-il, amusé par le retard de réactions de sa maîtresse.

« **C'est bon…** » Dit-elle en se glissant dans le dos de Loki et l'enlaça.

« **C'est** **drôle, tu es bien réveillée maintenant alors que c'est l'heure de dormir !** »

« **Ah non ! J'ai plus envie. J'ai envie de parler encore et encore avec toi.** »

« **Moi j'aurais plutôt envie de t'avoir dans mes bras.** »

« **Je pense qu'il y a moyen de concilier les deux** »

En effet ils avaient concilié les deux, allongés sur le lit, dans les bras de l'autre, ils parlaient. Toute la nuit ils parlèrent, et les nuits suivantes aussi, de tout, de rien, Lucy aimait que Loki lui raconte des choses de son passé, des choses sur le monde des esprits…

* * *

><p>« <strong>Lucy, tu dors bien en ce moment ?<strong> » lui demanda Erza plusieurs jours plus tard.

« **Heu…Oui, enfin, je passe mes nuits à lire, je vois pas le temps passer et …** » se justifia la jeune fille.

« **Je devrais venir chez toi tout à l'heure pour te couper la lumière. Oui, je dors chez toi ce soir.** » déclara Erza.

« **Ce soir ? Mais… mais…** »

« **Ca te pose un problème ?** »

« **Heu… non…** »

« **Très bien, alors on se rejoint devant la guilde tout à l'heure. Tu pars tôt en ce moment, alors… 19h ça te vas ?** »

« **Oui, bien sûr.** »

Lucy était prise au piège, et cherchait un moyen de s'isoler discrètement pour dire à Loki de ne pas venir ce soir-là. Mais elle n'avait une minute à elle, car elle était aux fourneaux, puis Erza la monopolisa pour savoir ce qu'elles pourraient faire avant de se coucher. Bain, massages et un film était finalement prévus. Lucy avait espérer échapper à tout ce monde quelques minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Erza, mais non. Aucune occasion ne s'était présentée. Tant pis, elle invoquerai Loki chez elle le plus discrètement possible.

Comme prévu, Erza et elle prirent un bain.

« **Tu es étrange en ce moment Lucy. On dirait… Oui, tu me fais penser à Biska qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle aimait Arzak alors que toute la guilde était au courant !** » Rit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« **Moi ? Non non ! **»

« **C'est drôle mais tu rougis** » s'amusa-t-elle « **Aller, dis-moi qui c'est, je le dirais pas. Tu me connais, je suis muette comme une tombe !** »

Lucy hésita, elle savait qu'Erza ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aurai pas tout dit.

« **C'est un membre de la guilde ? Je suis sûre que oui, mais j'arrive pas à voir qui ça pourrait être….** »

« **Loki. C'est Loki.** » Avoua Lucy, toute rouge.

« **LOKI ?** » s'exclama Erza, stupéfaite.

« **Oui… D'ailleurs, je peux te laisser 5 minutes ?** »

« **Heu… oui…** » Répondit Erza qui n'en revenait pas.

Lucy sortie de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette, les cheveux humides tombant sur ses épaules, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où Erza ne devrait pas entendre.

« **Ouvre-toi, porte du Palais du Lion, Loki !** » dit-elle le moins fort possible.

Aussitôt son cher et tendre apparut, étonné par la tenue vestimentaire de sa maîtresse.

« **Salut Lucy ! Tu ne pouvais plus attendre ?** » Se moqua l'esprit, gentiment.

« **Tu sais bien que je t'attends toujours, mais ce soir Erza est là…. Et… elle a réussit à lui faire avouer que nous sommes ensembles… Désolé…** » Dit-elle en enlaçant l'esprit, honteuse.

« **T'en fais pas, il faudra bien que la guilde finisse par être au courant. Et puis connaissant Erza, elle gardera le secret un moment.** »

« **Oui, tu as raison. Et puis ça nous fera un nouveau sujet de discutions** » déclara-t-elle en regardant enfin son petit ami dans les yeux.

« **Aller, embrasse-moi avant qu'Erza ne se demande où tu es passée.** »

« **Tu vas me manquer cette nuit.** » confessa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« **Toi aussi… Peut-être que je passerais quand même… Ca animera votre soirée !** »

Lucy rit et lui déconseilla de le faire et l'embrassa encore, ne voulant pas le quitter. Lui non plus d'ailleurs n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans le monde des esprits.

« **Lucy ? Tu as finis avec Loki ?** » demanda Erza depuis la salle de bain.

Cette question les surprit autant l'un que l'autre.

« **Heu…** »

« **Salut Erza ! Tu fais bien trempette ?** » lança Loki, amusé.

« **Oui, c'est très agréable, tu devrais essayer un de ces jours.** »

« **Pourquoi pas ce soir ?** » blagua-t-il.

Lucy lui mit un léger coup de coude, avec une petite mou fâchée. Mais Loki restait Loki, c'était un grand blagueur. Dragueur ? Oui, aussi.

« **Si tu veux, mais tu attendras que je sois sortie ! Et si Lucy est d'accord, aussi. Mais bon, je pense pas que tu ais de soucis de ce côté…** »

« **On verras alors…** » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa maîtresse.

« **Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu restes avec nous, tu auras droit à un interrogatoire à la Erza** » se moqua Lucy.

« **Ouais, mais tu sais, je parlais déjà avec elle avant que tu n'arrives dans la guilde. Et puis comme ça on serait quand même tous les deux ce soir, non ?** »

« **Comme tu veux. Mais je commence à avoir froid donc je vais aller rejoindre Erza** » déclara-t-elle en éternuant.

« **N'attrape pas froid, aller, au bain !** »

« **Erza, frotte-lui bien le dos, elle est gelée !** » cria Loki avant d'embrasser Lucy et de l'envoyer de force hors de la chambre.

« **Ok !** »

La soirée se passa bien, Erza était très curieuse pour une fois, chose assez amusante. Lucy se doutait qu'elle se demandait si c'était possible d'aimer un Esprit, et plus. La jolie mage de rang S était assez curieuse lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas quelque chose.

La soirée passa rapidement et les filles allèrent se coucher. Elles avaient une mission le lendemain, et Erza était là pour faire office de couvre feu.

« Aller Loki, ouste, retourne dans le monde des esprit, on a une mission demain ! »

« **Erza, t'es pas sympa…** »

« **Je ne suis pas là pour être gentille, on a du boulot demain ! Aller.** »

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Loki embrassa une dernière fois la constellationniste et s'évapora dans son monde. Les filles se couchèrent et s'endormirent bien rapidement.

La nuit se passa sans encombre, Loki était tout de même revenu au cas où Lucy fasse de nouveau un cauchemar. Mais rien, ce qui le rassurait.

Les missions s'enchainaient rapidement, laissant peut de temps à Lucy et Loki pour se voir hors des combats, mais bientôt le déménagement de la guilde serait là, ce qui stopperai les missions pour une bonne semaine. Voir un peu plus.

Mais elle ne pourrait pas le voir beaucoup plus avec le travail qu'ils auraient.

Pour le moment, leur mission se déroulait dans une contrée froide, et durait depuis déjà quelques temps. Elle était seule avec Nastu et Happy pour cette mission, ce qui allongeait la mission puisqu'il ne cherchait qu'un adversaire pour se battre avec lui, mais cette mission était d'un tout autre ordre. Une mission que Lucy aurait pu faire seule, découvrir des informations dans de vieux livres, mais Makarof ne voulait plus qu'elle fasse de mission seule. Ne sachant pas pour elle et Loki, elle était toujours accompagnée, soit par Erza, Natsu ou Grey. Jubia aussi faisait quelques missions avec elle, ce qui la changeait un peu. Lucy n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez elle et retrouver celui qui lui manquait le plus : Loki.

**Fin du chapitre 04**

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai bien faillis faire une belle scène bien lemon mais il faudra finalement attendre le chapitre 05. Ou plus.


	5. Bas le masque, Lucy

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 05 : Bas le masque, Lucy…

« **Atchoub !** »

« **Décidément les filles ne sont pas résistantes…** » Se plaignit Natsu, sur le chemin du retour.

« **Idiot, c'est de ta faute si je suis malade !** » cria Lucy, pas en grande forme. « **En ce moment, je cumule, quand même…** »

« **Ouais. Mais bon, t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai eu une époque comme ça où j'étais souvent malade. Mais c'était avant de connaître Ignir.** »

Aussitôt, sa mine joyeuse s'assombrit, comme toujours lorsqu'Ignir venait dans la conversation.

« N't'en **fais pas, Nat…atchoum ! Pardon, Natsu, je suis sûr qu'il réapparaîtra bientôt ! **»

Lucy savait que Natsu voulait revoir son ami dragon, et sa tentative pour le réconforter lui redonna le sourire.

« **Ouais, On va le retrouver, c'est sûr !** »

« **'tchoub !** »

La guilde presque entière était revenue pour déménager. Tout le monde avait hâte de retrouver le grand bâtiment d'il y a 7 ans car ceux d'aujourd'hui étaient trop petit pour accueillir les membres au complet. Natsu et ses envie avait bien retarder la mission et ils n'arrivèrent que dans l'après-midi, alors que tout avait commencé. Erza leur fit la moral pour le retard, et leur donna les instructions. Pour le moment, il fallait reconstruire la guilde selon les plans de Levy et Readers. Ils avaient vraiment bien travaillé, la guilde allait être magnifique ! Mais surtout, elle allait être bien plus grande qu'aujourd'hui, voir même que dans les souvenirs de Lucy.

« **Il faut fêter le retour de Fairy Tail !** » avait-on dit.

Et ceci avait fait l'unanimité au sein de la guilde, et Makarof avait même versé une petite larme discrète.

« **Lucy, rentre chez toi et guéris donc ce rhume, on a besoin de toi pour la décoration à la fin de la semaine !** »Lui avait ordonné Erza, soutenue par Mira et Kana. Il fallait avouer qu'hormis Readers et quelques filles, l'équipe « _déco _» était assez restreinte.

« **Mais… Et pour les repas ? Je pourr… atchoub !** »

« **Aider ? En rendant tout le monde malade ? Aller, au lit !** »

« **Mais…** »

« **AU LIT !** » avaient ordonnés Erza, Mira, Kana et Lisana

Lucy rentra chez elle à contrecœur, d'autant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être malade. Biska et sa fille l'étaient aussi, alors Arzak était resté avec elle pour les soigner. Nab était également cloué au lit, à l'infirmerie. Mira avait raconté que lorsqu'il éternuait, sa magie possédait une personne au hasard dans les environs. Il était complètement détraqué. Lucy rentra chez elle, rangea un peu ses affaires et alla se réchauffer dans un bon bain. Lucy pensait à Loki, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 2 semaines.

« **Loki…tu me manques….** »

Ne pas dormir à cause de la bougeotte de Natsu l'avait épuisée. Elle finit même par s'endormir dans son bain.

« **Atchoub !** »

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut, dans son bain à présent froid.

« **C'est malin… maintenant le bain… atchoum ! n'aura servi à rien….** »

Lucy sortit de son bain, la peau froide et fripée, elle attrapa une nuisette et une robe de chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, regardant le plafond, s'endormant presqu'aussitôt malgré la lumière de fin d'après-midi.

Loki arriva tôt, il avait hâte de la revoir, mais le spectacle qu'il vit le fit sourire. Endormie sur le lit, l'air innocente. La voir ainsi lui rappelait la fois où il l'avait défendu contre 2 types qui voulaient profiter d'elle, il y a… 8 ans.

« **atchoum** »

Loki ouvrit le lit, retira la robe de chambre de sa maîtresse et la coucha, comme il le faisait souvent. Lucy avait la peau étrangement chaude contrairement à d'habitude. Mais comme toujours, elle se réveilla au moment où il allait s'installer dans le fauteuil.

« **Loki… atchoum !** » fit-elle, endormie.

« **Ouais, c'est moi !** » murmurat-il avec un sourire.

« **Tu b'as tellebent banqué…** »

« **Toi aussi, ma chérie.** » dit-il en se couchant à côté d'elle. « **Dis-moi, tu serais pas malade, toi ?** »

« **C'est rien, atchoub, c'est un petit rhube. Une bonne nuit de sobbeil et ça ira beaucoup bieux !** »

« **Aha, d'après mes souvenirs, il faut plus qu'une nuit de sommeil pour se rétablir. Et je connais un bon moyen pour accélérer ça.** » Dit-il en enlevant sa veste noire, puis sa chemise.

« **Qu'est-ce que… ?** » demanda Lucy, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais il ne dit rien et s'installa dans le lit, à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« **Dans le monde des esprits, c'est une méthode bien connue et en général plus agréable que de rester seul à mourir de froid.** » expliqua-t-il avant de se faire traiter de pervers.

« **Pervers.** » dit-elle quand même. « **Bais tu as raison, c'est plus agréable que d'être toute seule à bourir de froid. Fais attention à ne pas attraper mon rhube. **»

« **T'en fais pas, nous ne pouvons pas être malade, du moins, ce ne sont pas des maladies comme les humains.** » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je connais d'autres méthodes aussi, mais je pense pas que tu sois d'accord » reprit-il en riant.

« **Dis toujours, j'aimerai pouvoir aider à la guilde le plus vite possible…** »

« **Et bien… disons qu'il y a des variantes. Les vêtements empêchent la chaleur de bien se transmettre d'un corps à l'autre….** »Loki laissa sa phrase en suspend se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire tout à fait sérieusement.

Lucy avait bien comprit que pour une fois, Loki ne pensait pas en pervers et se cacha sous la couette pour retirer sa nuisette. En faite, elle ne l'avouait pas, mais elle avait très envie se sentir la peau chaude de Loki contre la sienne.

« **Lucy ?** » demanda-t-il en soulevant la couette.

Mais il fut très surprit de recevoir la nuisette en soie noire de sa maîtresse en pleine figure, puis sentir la poitrine de cette dernière contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Lucy sortie des draps, mais uniquement la tête.

« **Tu as raison, c'est encore bieux.** »dit-elle avec un sourire.

« **J'avais oublié qu'un mage malade était… désinhibés sur tous les plans…** » Se dit Loki. **« Mais bon, ils ont conscience de ce qu'ils font, donc cette fois, tu sais que tu ne rêves pas !** »

« **Evidemment que je ne rêve pas.** » répondit la constellationniste en l'embrassant.

Loki la serrait contre lui. L'un et l'autre étaient si bien ainsi…. Tandis qu'il caressait son dos, Loki se rendit compte d'un détail… gênant mais agréable.

« **Lucy, tu es… toute nue ?** » s'étonna l'esprit du lion.

« **Il semblerait. J'ai dû m'endormir avant d'en mettre une culotte tout à l'heure.** » Répondit Lucy le plus naturellement du monde.

« **C'est pas plus mal.** » lui murmura Loki dans l'oreille.

« **Pervers** »

Loki était étonné par l'attitude de sa petite amie, même s'il savait que les mages malades changeaient de comportement, laissant tomber le masque de tous les jours.

« **C'est toi qui est toute nue dans mes bras.** »

« **Et ça ne te déplaît pas, sinon tu m'aurais dis de me rhabiller.** »

Lucy marquait un point.

« **C'est moi le Dom Juan ici, pas toi, petite dévergondée.** »

« **Prouve-le.** »

Lucy ne savait pas où elle s'embarquait. Loki la regarda quelque instant, le regard pervers de Lucy le faisait sourire, puis l'embrassa. Lucy laissait ses mains se balader un peu partout où la peau du jeune homme était nue, s'aventurant même un peu plus bas. De son côté, Loki faisait de même, caressant la peau douce de sa petite amie.

« **Tu sais ça risque de nous mener ?** »

« **Parfaitement.** »

« **Dans ce cas…** »

Loki embrassa Lucy avec fougue, descendant dans son cou, puis un peu plus bas encore.

« **J'ai très envie de te marquer…** »

« **Alors fais-le** » murmura la malade dans l'oreille de Loki.

Sans se faire prier, il lui laissa une première marque, puis une seconde, et descendis encore, lui en laissant une troisième sur le sein.

« **Loki, je t'aime…** »

« **Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne serais pas là, tu ne crois pas ?** » dit-il en l'embrassant. « **Tu n'est pas trop fatiguée ?** »

« **Jamais quand tu es là.** »

« **Tu veux que je te montre un truc ?** »

« **Ca dépend.** »

Loki claqua des doigts, mais rien ne se passa. Devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille, il attrapa une de ses mains et la plaça sur sa hanche.

« **C'est comme ça que je fais quand je suis fatiguée dans les monde des esprits.** »

Lucy rougit. Ils étaient à égalité.

« **Lo.. Loki, je, je n'ai…jamais..** »

« **Je sais, t'en fais pas. Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le, j'ai pas envie de te forcer. Mais on y est pas encore, alors détend toi ma belle.** » Répondit Loki d'une voix tendre.

Lucy sourit timidement, son assurance l'avait quittée, mais Loki savait ce qu'il faisait. Lucy essayait de ne pas penser au passé fripon de son petit ami, préférant l'embrasser, caresser ses cheveux soyeux, son corps chaud. Lui aussi explorait le corps de la constellationniste, ses formes le faisait rêver. L'un et l'autre passèrent un certain temps à faire 'connaissance', c'était agréable, et Lucy était bien la plus agréable petite amie que Loki avait eu. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiments avec une fille. De son côté, la jeune fille rougissait, sentait quelque chose d'humide entre ses jambes, ce que des doigts fins vinrent constater peu de temps après en touchant ses cuisses.

« **Je vois que je te fais un certain effet Princesse.** »

« **Il semblerait** » répondit-elle timidement.

« **Détend-toi, c'est normal, petite perverse.** » dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

Doucement, les doigts de l'esprit se dirigèrent vers l'entre-jambe de Lucy, caressant son bas ventre, avant de descendre encore un plus bas.

« **Prête ?** »

« **Je crois** »

Loki laissa doucement son majeur entrer en elle, observant son visage. Un peu effrayée, elle se laissa pourtant faire, car au-delà de la surprise et de l'inconnu, cette sensation n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, même, Loki, y allait doucement, introduisant en elle un second doigt, puis une fois habituée, il s'amusa à voir sa réaction lorsqu'il les bougea un peu. Lucy sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cela. De son côté, elle n'osait pas regarder cet esprit qu'elle aimait plus qu'un humain, elle avait enlacée Loki sans s'en rendre compte, mais la tension de ses bras indiquait à Loki si elle était détendu ou pas, ce qui semblait se produire. La jeune mage s'habituait à cette présente en elle, et s'enhardi au fur et à mesure, explorant le séant de celui qui partageait son lit, hésitant cependant à aller plus loin.

Lucy avait envie de plus, c'était étrange comme sensation, si bien que sa main fine s'aventura là où elle n'avait pas pensé aller.

« **Je n'ai encore jamais personne, mais j'ai très envie de te manger, là, maintenant.** » dit-il en se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

Quel drôle d'effet lui firent ces mots.. N'osant pas jusque là, Lucy fit courir ses doigts sur la verge de Loki, ce qui le surprit, mais lui donnait encore plus envie de manger la jeune fille. Refermant ses doigts sur le membre durci de l'esprit, elle passa sa main libre derrière la nuque du jeune homme, l'attirant vers elle.

« **Alors mange-moi.** » dit-elle en l'embrassant, libérant la virilité de Loki.

Même s'il avait une folle envie d'elle, il n'en oubliait pas que c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait ainsi quelqu'un explorer son corps. Très lentement, il fit pénétrer son phallus en elle, l'embrassant pour qu'elle se détende.

« **Lucy ? Je n'te fais pas mal, ça va ?** »

« **Oui, j'ai juste un peu peur…** »

« **Il ne faut pas, je vais te manger tout doucement, tu verras.** » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant avant de reprendre son mouvement de bassin, toujours lentement.

La fine membrane qui faisait de Lucy une demoiselle se déchira sans la faire souffrir, elle se crispa juste un peu, un cours instant seulement, avant que Loki ne soit totalement en elle. Sensation très agréable une fois que se fût habituée à lui.

« Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te croquer toute crue » dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus, en souriant.

Lucy ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir, mais elle sourit nerveusement. Doucement, Loki commença à bouger en elle, dans un mouvement de va et vient très lents pour commencer. Le corps de la jeune mage se cambra à mesure que Loki se hâtait en elle. Sa respiration se saccadait, pour le plaisir de l'esprit qui se trouvait en elle. Les bras de Lucy parcourant son dos, elle le griffa sans s'en apercevoir, mais Loki n'avait pas mal, ce moment était tel qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur.

« **Lo…ki….** »

Lucy laissait échapper ce nom entre deux respiration, à bout de souffle, elle avait oublié tout les autres mots du dictionnaire, elle ne connaissait plus que ce nom, le nom de celui qu'elle aimait.

« **Lucy… **»

De son côté, Loki était dans un état similaire. Malgré son expérience avec les filles, il n'avait jamais ressentit des sensations pareilles, c'était comme s'il était novice. Déconcertant, mais tellement agréable.

Après un long moment, Lucy rata un souffle, haletante, cambrée comme jamais. Loki avait modifié son rythme, un peu plus brusque qu'avant, plus passionné, ses coup de rein n'en restaient pas moins agréable pour celle qui découvrait ces nouvelles joies.

Un dernier va et vient, plus brusque, mais tout aussi précis que les autres leur arracha à chacun un cri je plaisir, faisant se cambrer Lucy plus encore. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, retrouvant doucement leurs autres sens, ils ouvrirent les yeux, se contemplant l'un l'autre. Le regard encore embrumé par la vague de plaisir encore présente, Loki sourit en voyant le visage de la jeune fille, fiévreuse. Cette dernière l'attira à elle, l'embrassa et le laissa se retirer. Loki s'allongea à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

« **Alors, tu as aimé ?** »

« **Au point que je recommencerai bien un peu plus tard !** »

« **Tu veux que je te révèle un secret ?** »

« **Oui, mais ce ne sera plus un secret…** »

« **Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es ma maîtresse mais je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de choses.** »

« **Je suis flattée. Ce n'est que la première fois, mais j'ai également ressentis beaucoup de choses. Par contre j'ai chaud…** » Dit-elle en riant.

« **Ouais, ça, c'est normal. Demain tu ne devrais plus trop être malade en plus.** »

« **Comment ça ?** »

« **C'était la dernière méthode venue du monde des esprits** » avoua Loki avec un sourire.

« **Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, pervers.** »

« **C'est moi qui suis pervers ? Tu as oublié ce qui vient de se passer ? Moi je dirais que tu es au même niveau que moi** »

Loki souriait toujours, il se sentait tellement bien actuellement, avec sa Lucy dans les bras. La constellationniste bailla, fatiguée, elle s'endormie dans les bras de son aimé.

« **Je t'aime Lucy.** » murmura l'esprit du lion en l'embrassant sur le front avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Lucy n'est toujours pas là ?<strong> » demanda Lisana

« **Elle n'était pas en forme hier, elle est peut-être encore malade…** » Intervint Natsu, une poutre sur l'épaule.

« **Je vais aller voir si elle va bien, je n'ai rien à faire.** » décida Mirajane.

Elle confia le bar à sa petite sœur et se mit en chemin. Elle en profiterai pour acheter un peu de nourriture pour le déjeuner.

Mira arriva devant la maison de Lucy rapidement, et comme à la guilde, entra. La maison était silencieuse, peut-être qu'elle se reposait. La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de neige regarda un peu dans toutes les pièces avant, mais elle ne trouve aucune trace de son amie. Se dirigeant finalement vers la chambre, la porte était grande ouverte. Des vêtements trainaient par terre, ce qui aiguisa sa curiosité, découvrant Lucy dans les bras d'un garçon. Même s'il avait le visage enfoui sans ses cheveux, Mirajane aurait reconnu cette touffe de cheveux n'importe où..

« **LOKI !** » s'exclama la dragonne, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, surprise.

**Fin du chapitre 05**

_Note de l'auteur :_ un lemon un peu léger, mais je pense en refaire d'autres dans les chapitres suivants.

Vous aimez ce chapitre ? Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas : .com ^^


	6. Jour Maudit

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 06 : Jour maudit

« **LOKI !** » s'exclama la dragonne, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, surprise.

Lucy et Loki ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, Loki relevant la tête, Lucy se retournant pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu la voix de Mirajane, en remontant le drap sur sa poitrine.

« **Heu… Salut Mira…** » Répondit Loki avec un sourire, les joues roses.

« **Vous…vous… Vous êtes ensembles ?** »

Les amoureux se regardèrent un instant, souriants.

Mira s'approcha d'eux, prenant Lucy dans ses bras.

« **C'est super ! J'suis contente pour vous !** »

« **Atchoum !** »

« **Hum.. T'es encore malade toi.** » dit Loki avec un regard accusateur.

« **Oui, tu es brûlante…** » Confirma Mira. « **J'vais aller te chercher quelques médicaments contre le rhume, ça vous laissera le temps de vous rhabiller** » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« **Merci Mira, mais… tu peux éviter d'ébruiter pour nous ?** » demanda Loki

« **Pas de soucis. Aller, je me dépêche !** »

Mira se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la guilde.

« **Elle m'a fait peur…** » Reprit Loki, une fois mira partie.

« **Oui… à moi aussi…** »

« **Bon, je pense que tu as faim, non ?** »

« **Pas vraiment en faite…** »

Loki claqua des doigts et se leva. Il était tout habillé et l'embrassa avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

« **Justement, faut que tu manges, sinon pas de câlins.** »

Lucy en profita pour se redresser, mais la tête lui tournait. La fièvre sans doute. A ce moment, elle maudissait Natsu… Elle se leva tant bien que mal, cherchant de quoi s'habiller. Un simple haut, et un jogging. La pièce tournait, alors elle décida de se rassoir quelques minutes avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

Lucy entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Mira devait être revenue.

« **Lucy ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle…** » Demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

« **Oui.. Mais je crois que je vais aller me recoucher…** »

« **Aller, viens te coucher, j'vais aller aider Loki.** »

Mira recoucha la constellationniste avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Loki faisait du café, et du thé pour Lucie. Mira avait ramené des madeleines et un sac. Devant le regard plein de curiosité de l'esprit, Mira lui expliqua que c'était des médicaments pour un peu tout.

« **Mais… Vous avalez toujours tout ça ?** » S'étonna Loki

« **Ahah, non, chaque médicament correspond à une maladie précise ou un symptôme précis ! Là, elle a de la fièvre, donc je vais chercher quelque chose contre la fièvre.** » Expliqua mira.

Après quelques minutes, elle trouva pile ce qu'il lui fallait. Mira donna la comprimé à Loki qui s'apprêtait à lui porter un plateau, mais Lucy s'était déjà rendormie.

« **J'vais rester là aujourd'hui Mira. Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, envois Erza si elle ne fait rien, je viendrais.** »

Mira retourna sur les lieux de la nouvelle guilde, tandis que Loki laissait le plateau sur le bureau de sa maîtresse pour la rejoindre dans le lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy était sur pied, et la Guilde déménageait.

Cinq mois se sont écoulés, et nous sommes à la fin du mois de juin. Les membres ont finalement pu repasser leur examen de mage S. A la base, un seul membre devait obtenir ce grade, mais il s'est avérer que 3 personnes s'en sont montrés dignes : Kana, Natsu et Jubia.

Grey a déprimé plus de 3 jours avant de se motiver pour l'année suivante, les autres ont fêté dignement la promotion de leurs camarades. Mais une autre fête se prépare dans le secret : l'anniversaire de Lucy. Se souvenant de la grande fête qui s'était déroulé dans le monde des esprits, Natsu avait proposé de s'inviter là-bas, mais Erza avait heureusement réussi à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible.

« **J'vais demander à Loki alors !** »

Et avant même que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de le retenir vus l'heure tardive, Natsu était partit à toute jambe chez Lucy suivit de Happy. Sans frapper, il entra comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en criant le nom de la constellationniste à tout vas.

« **Luuucyyyyy !** »

« **Quoi ?** » cria-t-elle depuis sa chambre.

« **Tu peux faire venir Loki ?** » demanda Happy qui suivait Natsu en direction de la chambre.

Loki avait juste eu le temps de retourner dans le monde des esprits, laissant sa maîtresse et petite amie nue dans un lit tout en désordre.

« **A…attends Natsu, j'suis pas habillée !** » lança la jeune fille, rougissante.

« **C'est pas la première fois que j'te vois à poil… m'enfin, j't'attends dans le salon…** »

« **Merci de me le rappeler….** »

Enfilant rapidement un tshirt et un short, elle se dirigea à son tour vers le salon, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque encore très élevé suite à ses cabrioles quelques minutes plus tôt.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?** »

« **Tu peux demander à Loki de venir ?** » demanda-t-il, le regard plein d'étoiles.

Lucy rougit, puis tentant de se reprendre, répondit au mage :

« **Si c'est pour te battre avec lui, c'est non…** »

« **Mais non ! Faut que je lui parle d'un truc !** »

« **Quoi donc ?** »

« **Heu…** »

« **Un projet qu'on a avec Grey, et on avait besoin de Loki !** » intervint Happy

« **Ok, ok, attendez, je vais cherchez sa clé…** »

« **Mais… Lucy, elles sont là tes clés…** » Répondit Natsu en voyant le trousseau sur la table basse.

« **Heu… Je… J'ai oublié de remettre sa clé dans le trousseau quand je l'ai appelé la dernière fois !** »

Dit-elle, nerveuse, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« **Ouvre-toi, porte du Palais du Lion, Loki !** »

Loki apparut de nouveau, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle l'avait rappelé aussi vite.

« **Natsu veut te parler… Et tu as oublié ton caleçon, je l'ai caché sous l'oreiller. Je crois qu'il ne t'a pas vu t'éclipser.** »

« **On a eu chaud, il m'a vraiment surprit cette fois…** » Répondit Loki en l'embrassant rapidement, claquant des doigts pour récupérer ce qu'il lui manquait.

« **Oui… Bon, dépêchons-nous, sinon il va se demander ce qu'on fait…** »

« **Salut Loki !** » dirent Natsu et Happy en le voyant arriver.

« **Salut, ça va ?** »

« **Ouais ! Dis Lucy, on peu te l'emprunter ?** » Demanda Happy

« **Demandez-lui, c'est pas moi qui décide où il veut aller !** »

« **Bah t'es pas sa maîtresse ?** » demanda Natsu, innocent

« **…** »

« **Si mais je peux aller où je veux si tu préfères. Tant que Lucy garde ma clé, si elle a besoin de moi, elle pourra m'appeler où que je sois, donc on peu se passer de son accord.** »

« **Tant que tu n'es pas trop loin… Sinon je t'envois Aquarius !** » Dit-elle en riant.

Les invités n'avaient pas trop compris ce qu'il se passait mais Loki, lui, avait comprit. Même s'il était avec Lucy, elle lui promettait de lui envoyer Aquarius s'il reluquait d'un peu trop près les filles, et elle comptait sur Erza et Mira pour ça. Mais le lion est fidèle et Loki n'avait pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

« **Bon, à plus tard Lucy !** »

« **A demain, oui ! Je me relève pas cette nuit ! **» Cria-t-elle au dragon qui courait déjà dans les rues pour rejoindre la guilde en compagnie de Happy.

« **A plus tard ma petite Princesse…** » Lui murmura Loki.

« **Amusez-vous bien** » Sourit cette dernière, baillant.

Loki l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir à son tour rejoindre Natsu et Happy. Lucy, elle, retourna dans son lit, seule cette fois, puis s'endormie presque aussitôt.

« **ERZA ! J'AI RAMENE LOKI !** » Hurla Natsu, triomphant.

« **Salut Loki, désolé pour Natsu, j'ai pas eu le temps de le rattraper…** »

« **Salut Erz', t'en fais pas, c'est Natsu…** » Plaisanta la constellation du lion. « **Bon, pourquoi vous aviez besoin de moi ?** » demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement.

« **C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Lucy, on pensait lui faire une fête surprise, tu vois ?** » expliqua la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

Loki était surprit. Lucy ne lui avait jamais parlé de son anniversaire, chose naturelle puisqu'elle en a été dégoûtée étant petite. Chacun de ses anniversaires avait été un jour triste pour elle. Et même si son père s'était décidé à lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle ces 7 années où elle avait disparue, cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas le 1er juillet.

« **Je ne savais pas..** » répondit Loki, un peu honteux.

« **Bah tu pouvais pas savoir ! Même moi je le savais pas ! C'est Erza qui me l'a dit !** » Répondit Natsu, tout fière.

Erza lança un léger coup de coude à Loki pour qu'il se reprenne, car il n'y avait toujours que peu de monde au courant de sa relation intime avec sa maîtresse.

« **Bon, Happy, vas chercher Mira, qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on peu faire.** »

« **Aye !** »

« **C'est dans combien de temps ?** » demanda Loki, neutre.

« **Trois jours.** »

« **Je propose une super grande fête !** » intervint Natsu.

« Natsu, **on fait tout le temps des grandes fêtes… tu sais, on est même toujours saoul à la fin…** »

« **Ah ouais…** »

« **Et pourquoi pas une soirée hors de la guilde ?** » Proposa Loki, réfléchissant encore à ce qu'il voulait dire.

« **Comment ça ?** »

« **On pourrait faire une fête en plein air, dans la forêt par exemple, dans une clairière. On est en été, ça pourrait être sympa, non ?** »

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, Mira et Happy rejoignant le groupe entre temps. Il avait été convenu que Mira s'occuperai du repas, Natsu et Loki réfléchiraient à l'aménagement du lieu, Erza et Gray donneraient les directives à ceux qui voudraient aider, ce qui sous entendait de diriger toute la guilde. Le Maître étant absent à ce moment, Erza lui avait envoyer un courrier pour le prévenir.

Bien sûr, Natsu avait retenté de proposer l'idée de faire la fête chez les esprits mais Loki lui avait expliquer que même si les pouvoirs de sa maîtresse s'étaient développés, elle ne pouvait pas invoquer plus de deux esprits en même temps, hors elle en possédait plus d'une dizaine.

« **Et pourquoi tu nous emmène pas ?** »

« **Parce que je ne peux pas, la dernière fois c'était le roi des esprits qui vous a fait venir, et je préfèrerais éviter de lui parler en ce moment…** »

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« **Laisse tomber Natsu, on ne peux pas. Et puis le temps s'écoule différemment chez eux je te rappelle ! Une nuit dans le monde des esprits c'est presque 3 mois chez nous !** »

« **Ah ouais…** »

Loki remerciait intérieurement les filles qui trouvaient toujours une bonne excuse pour que Loki n'ait pas à se justifier. La conversation dura longtemps, mais après plusieurs heures, tout fût décider. Bien sûr, il faudrait surveiller Natsu, Happy et Gray pour ne pas qu'ils lâchent le morceau, mais Mira avait une meilleur idée : envoyer tout ce petit monde directement sur place pour tout installer. Officiellement, ils seraient en mission.

Le lendemain, Lucy arriva tôt, trouvant nombre de ses camarades endormis sur les tables, comme toujours, cherchant Loki du regard. Même s'il était retourné quelques instants dans le monde des esprits, Lucy avait toujours peur qu'il reste trop longtemps dans le monde des humains. Mais visiblement il n'était pas là.

« **Salut Lucy !** »

« **Coucou Mira** »

Les autres dormants toujours, elles papotèrent discrètement autour d'un chocolat liégeois. Lucy trouvait la guilde bien calme vus l'heure déjà avancé. Mira lui expliqua alors que les principaux trouble-fêtes étaient en mission, et qu'ils ne seraient pas de retour avant quelques jours. Roméo, qui était matinal rejoignit les filles. Il s'ennuyait car son père dormait encore alors qu'il devait l'emmener quelque part. Les filles rirent, elles savaient depuis le temps que lorsque les garçons buvaient, le lendemain, il ne fallait pas espérer en tirer grand-chose… Sauf pour une belle bagarre générale.

Mira proposa d'aller s'amuser un peu en attendant que tout le monde se réveil, mais son jeu ne plaisait pas trop à Roméo. Il fallait danser en rythme en imitant des images virtuelles. Selon elle, c'était un très bon entraînement, mais pour l'enfant, c'était 'un truc de filles'. Il avait donc décidé de s'amuser à utiliser et maîtriser ses pouvoirs contre les arbres voisins, tandis que Wendy rejoignait les filles, Charuru observant le petit groupe.

Contrairement à ce que pensait la constellationniste, c'était très amusant, d'autant qu'elle pouvait choisir la musique qu'elle voulait.

* * *

><p>Trois jours étaient passés, et c'était le jour de la fête. Lucy se réveilla seule, encore une fois, ne sachant pas où était passé Loki depuis qu'il était parti avec Natsu. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle savait quel jour c'était et préférait rester seule. Ce jour qu'elle détestait était revenu, comme tous les ans. Normalement elle aurait dû avoir 24 ans, mais les 7 ans où son temps a été suspendu n'avait pas influencé son corps et elle ne fêterait donc pas ses 18 ans. Ce jour maudit lui donnait envie d'écrire une nouvelle lettre à sa mère, ce qu'elle fit bien vite. Comme toujours, elle ne mangea rien au petit déjeuner, ne mangerai rien au déjeuner et rien encore au dîner. Cela lui coupait tout appétit.<p>

Après avoir écrit sa lettre, Lucy la rangea dans la petite boîte où elle avait prit l'habitude d'y mettre toutes les lettres destinées à sa mère. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et décida de sortir se changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à la guilde non plus, alors elle déambula dans les rues, regardant sans vraiment regarder les vitrines et les étalages du marché. Elle se laissait portée par ses pieds, qui la dirigeaient vers l'extérieur de la ville. Lucy marcha un moment, s'arrêtant finalement pour grimper sur une branche, chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle contemplait le paysage, Magnolia, et tout ce qui pouvait être dans son champ de vision. La ville était comme toujours en perpétuel mouvement, mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle était triste, comme chaque année. Inconsciemment les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, elle se souvenait de sa mère, qui, malgré le peu d'attention que lui portait son père, s'occupait toujours bien d'elle et faisait de ce jour quelque chose de spécial. Chaque année, jusqu'à sa mort.

Les heures passaient, Lucy était plongée dans ses pensées, triste, une larme discrète s'échappait toujours de temps en temps.

« **Courage Lucy, c'est bientôt terminé.** »

Mais elle savait également qu'elle serait un peu triste les jours suivants, les souvenirs qu'elle se repassait en mémoire la hanterait ainsi deux ou trois jours, d'autant plus qu'à présent, même son père était mort.

« **Bon… je devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant, il doit commencer à se faire tard.** »

Descendant de son arbre, chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire et des chaussures pas vraiment adaptées, la jeune fille glissa depuis sa branche, jusqu'au sol.

« **Aïe ! Ma cheville…. C'est vraiment pas mon jour…** » Dit-elle en se maudissant tout en massant sa cheville… et ses fesses.

Tentant de se relever, elle retomba presque aussitôt. «** Youpi, j'ai dû me fouler la cheville ou un truc comme ça…** » Dit-elle amèrement. Elle était découragée, mais se releva, essayant tant bien que mal de marcher. Mais la réalité la rattrapait, elle soufrait beaucoup tout de même. Elle se décida donc à ramasser une branche qui ferait office béquille, ou au moins de canne suffisamment solide pour s'appuyer dessus. Elle mettrait de la glace en rentrant.

Après un long moment, Lucy regagna enfin sa maison, marchant et montant difficilement les marches puisqu'elle avait balancé sa 'béquille-canne' en entrant dans la ville, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, cherchant de la glace dans son freezer, qu'elle enroula dans un torchon avant de l'appliquer sur sa cheville à présent bien gonflée.

« **Enfin rentrée….** » Souffla-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Dans la guilde, tout le monde s'activait pour terminer les préparatifs. Néanmoins, nombreux se demandèrent où était passé Lucy. Elle prévenait toujours lorsqu'elle ne venait pas. Erza qui n'avait plus grand-chose à faire avait décidé d'aller voir chez elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle aurait bien demandé à Loki, mais il était occupé pour le moment.<p>

« **Peut-être était-elle simplement partie faire une petite folie pour son anniversaire** » avait dit quelqu'un.

Et tout le monde en conclu qu'elle était partie faire quelques emplettes en ville. Quelques heures plus tard pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée, alors Erza se mit à sa recherche discrètement. La guilde, la maison, les lieux qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Rien, elle n'était pas en ville. Et elle n'avait pas prit de mission non plus.

L'heure tournait, mais pas de Lucy, ce qui commençait à inquiéter les organisateurs de la fête qui avaient gardé ça pour eux, omettant de le dire à Loki. 19h sonnèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle.

« **Loki ? Tu peux venir ?** »

« **Yep !** »

Erza lui expliqua alors la situation, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. L'esprit lui conseilla de ne pas s'en faire, si sa maîtresse avait eu un souci, elle l'aurait appelé, ce qui rassura quelque peu Erza.

« **Je vais voir où elle est, et je te tiens au courant.** »

Ce qui était pratique avec son intimité avec Lucy était qu'à présent, il pouvait la retrouver n'importe où grâce au lien puissant qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. Il fut d'ailleurs surprit d'apparaître chez elle.

« **Lucy ?** »

Aucune réponse, Loki regarda dans les pièces. Elle était allongée sur le lit, une poche de glace sur la cheville, endormie avec un livre à la main. On voyait encore le sillon des larmes qui avaient coulés, et sa poubelle pleine de mouchoirs.

**Fin du chapitre 06**

Note de l'auteur : petite panne d'inspi mais un peu de musique, quelques images et me voilà repartie ! Direction le chapitre 07 !


	7. Joyeux Anniversaire !

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 07 : Joyeux Anniversaire !

« **Lucy ?** »

Loki s'approcha d'elle, s'essayant sur le lit, il essayait de la réveiller, mais elle dormait à poings fermés. Il attendit quelques minutes, réfléchissant à une manière douce pour la réveiller. Mais finalement, il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule quelque instant.

« **Lucy ? Aller, réveille-toi ma belle.** »

« **Loki ? Mais… J'te croyais avec Natsu…** » Dit-elle, encore à moitié endormie

« **On est revenus tout à l'heure.** » dit-il en embrassant son front. « **Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état…** »

« **C'est rien, je suis tombée d'un arbre…** »

« **Un arbre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un arbre ?** » Répondit-il en riant.

« Je**… je pensais.** »

Loki voyait bien qu'elle n'avait le moral, rien qu'à voir la mine sombre qu'elle faisait. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

« **Aller, raconte-moi. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.** »

Lucy ne dit rien, laissant seulement quelques larmes parcourir ses joues, encore une fois.

« **Aujourd'hui… c'est mon anniversaire, et comme tous les ans, ça me rend… triste.** »

« **Il ne faut pas voyons, c'est un jour où tu dois être heureuse !** » répondit-il, sans trop comprendre.

« **Oui, quand j'étais petite, j'adorais faire mon anniversaire mais… lorsque ma mère est morte… ça n'a jamais plus été un jour heureux. Mon père ne faisait pas attention à moi, c'était un jour… comme les autres, plus triste parce que ma mère n'était pas là pour fêter ça avec moi…** »

« **C'est difficile, mais je suis sûr que ta mère te regarde depuis l'endroit où elle est. Ariès m'a parlé d'elle, et je pense qu'elle doit être triste de te voir dans cet état tous les ans, tu ne crois pas ?** »

« **Elle me manque…** »

« **On ira la voir si tu veux, mais il faut arrêter de pleurer maintenant, d'accord ?** » chuchota le jeune homme.

Lucy acquiesça, se calmant doucement. Après quelques minutes, elle ne pleurait plus.

« **Ca va mieux ?** »

Encore une fois, la constellationniste acquisça.

« **J'vais te chercher de quoi effacer ce visage tout triste, ok ? Et j'vais aller voir si Mira peut venir pour la cheville, on peu pas te laisser comme ça.** »

« **D'accord** »

« **Aller, ce soir… hum… je t'emmène quelque part, d'accord ? Tu verras que ça peut être une journée super !** »

Lucy sourit maladroitement tandis que Loki lui amenait de quoi se débarbouiller. Il l'embrassa rapidement et sorti chercher Mira. Tout le monde se trouvait dans l'endroit secret, pas très loin de la ville, Loki n'en avait donc que pour quelques minutes.

« **Loki ! Alors ?** »

« **Elle est chez elle, mais elle s'est certainement foulé la cheville, et elle n'a pas trop le moral** » expliqua-t-il

« **Dans ce cas, on va redoubler d'efforts pour la faire sourire, t'en fais pas pour ça. Par contre… je ne sais pas où est Mira…** »

« **Quelqu'un à vu Mira ?** » Lança Loki

« **Ouais, elle est retournée à la guilde !** » répondit Natsu.

L'esprit du lion se dirigea alors vers la guilde, où se trouvait effectivement Mirajane. Lui expliquant le problème, Mira le suivit aussitôt, attrapant des bandages et de la crème.

« **Lucy ? J'ai trouvé Mira !** » Lança Loki, triomphant.

Loki et Mira la rejoignirent dans la chambre, où elle n'avait pas bougé, mais avait bien nettoyé ses larmes. Elle raconta à Mira comment elle était tombé, à sa demande, tandis que la dragonne lui bandait le pied.

« **Tu ne marches pas pendant au moins 1 semaine sinon ça empirera. Tu aurais dû appeler quelqu'un quand même, c'est bien gonflé…** »

« **Je sais, mais il n'y avait personne.** »

« **Virgo ou Ariès se seraient fait un plaisir de t'aider, tu sais ? Et puis tu sais bien que même si je ne suis pas là, tu passes en priorité.** »

« **Je ne voulais pas te déranger en pleine mission, et je ne vais pas appeler Ariès ou Virgo pour si peu.** » déclara Lucy.

« **Ah lala… Tu es vraiment trop gentille !** » Dit-il en l'enlaçant.

« **Vous êtes mignons** » sourit Mira, « **Bon, je vais voir si je peux te trouver une béquille dans l'infirmerie. Vous ne sortez pas ce soir ?** »

« **Si, mais on sera pas dur à trouver. Et sinon, laisse là à la guilde, on passera la prendre.** » Intervint Loki

« **Mais…** »

« **Tu ne discutes pas, et tu te laisse emmener.** » sourit-il.

Mira laissa le petit couple tranquille pour rejoindre Erza, Natsu et les autres, tandis que Loki ordonnait à Lucy de s'habiller. Elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais elle avait de la terre sur sa jupe et troué son haut, dans le dos. Elle opta pour un jean noir avec un motif de papillon en strass sur la jambe droite et qui cachait son bandage avec une chemise blanche avec un imprimé Heart Kreuz sur la petite poche à l'avant et dans le dos.

« **Prête, Princesse ?** »

« **Oui, mais… je te rappel que je ne peux pas marcher…** »

« **T'en fais pas pour ça.** »

Lucy retrouvait le sourire avec Loki, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait, mais elle avait la sensation que sa soirée serait la plus belle de l'année. D'ailleurs, il arriva bien vite et l'aida à se lever, lui demandant de s'accrocher, Loki la portait comme une princesse.

« **Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas me promener comme ça, si ?** »

« **Tu as tout compris ! En attendant que tu puisses marcher toute seule, on fera comme ça.** »

« **Repose-moi ! C'est la honte !** »

« **Non, tu restes là, et tu te laisses faire, sinon je le dirais à Mira…** »

« **Depuis quand tu me fais du chantage, toi ?** »

« **Depuis que je veux t'emmener quelque part pour ton anniversaire !** »

Lucy ne répondit pas, la tête posée sur la clavicule de son petit ami, elle souriait.

Dehors les rayons du soleil faiblissaient, et Lucy n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'emmenait Loki, mais ce n'était pas à la guilde. Ils se dirigeaient même hors de la ville, de l'autre côté de là où elle avait passé sa journée, là où se trouvait East Forest.

« **On est arrivé !** »

Loki s'était arrêté dans une petite clairière où l'on pouvait déjà voir la lune et les étoiles, mais avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de dire quelque chose…

« **SURPRISE !** »

Lucy était tellement surprise, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle pleurait, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Partout, elle entendait des « **Joyeux Anniversaire** », elle n'avait même pas le temps de savoir qui lui souhaitait.

Erza s'avança pour l'inviter à s'assoir sur un petit banc en pierre, devant une scène. Tout le monde l'imita, s'asseyant sur des bancs de bois, puis lorsque le silence se fit, le rideau de la scène se leva, un jeu de lumière éclaira un peu tout le monde puis, tour à tour, Roméo, Jubia, Biska, Readers, Lisana, Elfman et Mirajane.

« **Vous êtes prêts tout le monde ?** »

« **Ouais !** »

La soirée commençait ainsi avec une chanson rock, où tout le monde dansait. Lucy ne faisait pas exception, Erza ayant appris pour sa cheville s'était arrangée pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser autant que les autres : tout le monde portait la demoiselle à tour de rôle pour la faire danser, les filles la faisait tournoyer sur son pied valide. Et puis après 30 minutes de show, Mira s'arrêta, les lumières avaient été éteintes, la guilde se retrouvait dans le noir total. Loki, qui avait récupérer sa cavalière initiale, en profita pour l'embrasser rapidement avant que les lumières ne se rallument. Mais au lieu de ça, Lucy l'entendit murmurer à son oreille.

«** Joyeux anniversaire… **»

Rapidement suivit par toute la guilde, les lumières étaient braquées sur elle tandis que la guilde scandait ce refrain. Lucy était touchée, mais rapidement, Natsu et Erza arrivèrent un énorme gâteau, surmonté de 18 bougies.

Soufflant le tout, elle remercia tout le monde et prononça quelques mots à leur demande.

La fête continua, enchainant musique, jeux, alcool.

Il devait être 2h du matin lorsque Loki kidnappa sa maîtresse en douce pour l'emmener un peu plus loin dans les bois.

« **Alors, ça te plaît ?** »

« **Oui ! Enormément ! Mais ça a dû prendre énormément de temps pour installer ça ici…** »

« **C'était notre mission en faîte **» répondit Loki en souriant.

Il s'était adossé à un arbre, Lucy sur les genoux.

« **Ca va ta cheville ?** »

« **Oui, t'en fais pas, j'ai pas poser une seule fois le pied par terre.** » répondit Lucy, fière d'elle.

« **J'ai adoré ta tête quand tu as vus le gâteau ! On aurait une petite fille, c'était à mourir de rire !** »

« **Te moque pas, je m'attendais pas à ça…** »

Loki l'embrassa, il était content que la surprise ait si bien fonctionnée. Tous les deux parlèrent de la folle soirée avant de profiter du répit qu'ils passaient ensembles. Profitant du moment, il lui demanda de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux, chose qu'elle fit. Elle le sentit bouger, un bruit métallique également et un contacte froid sur sa peau. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait une étoile en métal argenté.

« **Ca vient du monde des esprits, j'espère que ça te plait** »

La jeune fille le remercia, lui sautant au cou, ça lui plaisait énormément. Loki ne savait pas trop si ça plairait à sa petite amie, visiblement, il avait fait mouche. Lucy l'embrassa pour le remercier, si bien qu'ils avaient un peu oublié qu'ils étaient justes à côté de toute la guilde et commençaient à aller un peu plus loin que de simples baisers. Une chemise déboutonnée, une autre tombée, un deux regards indiscrets.

« **Mira, tu crois qu'ils nous ont oubliés ?** »

« **Chut… Oui, je crois.** »

« **Pourquoi je peux pas y aller alors ?** »

« **Erz' tu vas pas aller les déranger quand même, si ?** »

« **Bah… non, t'as raison… Mais pourquoi on reste là ?** »

« **Pour… heu… vérifier que personne vienne les déranger !** »

« **J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es aussi curieuse que moi** »

« **C'est pas tout à fait faux… J'me suis toujours demandé si c'était différent avec un esprit…** »

Mais les filles et les amoureux furent surprit par une arrivée inopinée.

« **Lucy ! Bah qu'est-ce vous faîtes ? Z'avez trop chaud ? **»

« **Heu… Oui, on avait chaud alors on est…** » Répondit Lucy en remettant tant bien que mal sa chemise.

« **Venus de rafraichir un peu ici !** »

« **Ouais, c'est cool ici, j'vais rester là 5 minutes aussi tiens, j'ai chaud aussi en faite. Erz' ! Mira, vous venez ?** »

A ce moment, Loki et Lucy se regardèrent, rougissant et étonnés, de même qu'Erza et Mira se apparurent des buissons.

« **Coucou **» fit Erza, mal à l'aise. « **On te cherchais et… on a pas voulus vous déranger** »

« **Pourquoi tu les dérangerais ? C'est pas comme s'ils étaient ensembles !** »

Les quatre autres rirent nerveusement en se regardant à tour de rôle.

« **Oui, c'est sûr…** » Répondit Mira, en essayant de sourire naturellement.

« **Natsu, Pourquoi tu vas pas te battre avec Gray ? Pour une fois que tu peux te battre...** » Suggera Erza

« **Il est avec Jubia… Elle arrête pas de le suivre partout.** »

« **Bin… Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Gajil ?** »

« **Oh ouais ! Bonne idée Mira !** »

Et Natsu s'éloigna en hurlant après Grajil pour se mesurer à lui, pendant que les autres se mirent à rire.

« **Parfois, je me demande s'il a un cerveau !** » rit Erza

« **C'est vrai qu'il est un peu simplet quand il s'agit d'amour, mais faut pas lui en vouloir, il n'a jamais été amoureux** »

« **Détrompez-vous, il est fou de ma sœur !** »

Loki attrapa sa chemise, Lucy remit correctement la sienne tandis que les quatre amis parlèrent de la relation entre Natsu et Lisana. Loki était surprit, autant qu'Erza qui pensait qu'il était passé à autre chose malgré le retour de cette dernière. Le bruit avait courut aussi que Levy n'était pas indifférente à Gajil. Loki était mort de rire en imaginant ces deux là ensembles, puis tous les quatre rejoignirent le reste de la guilde.

Erza et le maître étaient bien contents que Natsu ne détruise pas la guilde, comme d'habitude. Cette idée de fête en plein air était une idée de génie. La nuit était bien avancée et… pas mal s'étaient endormis sur les bancs, aussi alcoolisés que s'ils étaient à la guilde. Les rares personnes qui ne dormaient pas assistèrent au levé du soleil. L'ambiance calme était très agréable devant ce spectacle.

« **Je crois qu'on vas arriver un peu tard à la guilde…** » Dit finalement Lucy en baillant.

« **Je crois plutôt que tu vas rester chez toi et laisser la cheville dégonfler ! Mira m'a tout raconter. Si je te vois debout, ou en train de marcher, je viendrais te surveiller avec une épée à la main !** »

« **Oui maman…** » Se moqua le blondinette, gentiment.

« **T'en fais pas Erza, je vais la surveiller** » répondit Loki avec un sourire… pervers, il fallait l'avouer.

« **Mouais… on verra, tu vas rentrer un peu dans le monde des esprits, j'ai pas envie que tu perdes tes pouvoirs en restant trop ici** »

« **T'en fais pas, j'ai tenus trois ans la dernière fois, c'est pas quelques jours ici qui auront raison de moi, Princesse.** »

« **Princesse, carrément ?** »

« **Il se moque de moi parce que Virgo m'appelle comme ça…** » Expliqua Lucy

« **C'est très amusant d'ailleurs.** »

« **Oui, je vois ça** » rit Erza en voyant la tête que tirait Lucy

Saluant Erza et Jubia, Loki et Lucy s'en retournèrent à la maison, il était largement temps de dormir. La constellationniste s'endormie d'ailleurs dans les bras de son petit ami après une journée épuisante, ne se réveillant même pas lorsqu'il la déshabilla pour la mettre au lit avant de se coucher à côté d'elle, de l'enlacer et de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, Lucy se réveilla doucement, éblouie par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Loki dormait toujours, Lucy aimait le regarder dormir. Elle l'embrassa avant de constater qu'elle était… nue. D'ailleurs des mains baladeuses commençaient à se réveiller.

« **Loki, je sais que tu es réveillé…** »

L'esprit du lion jouait bien la comédie, faisant semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que Lucy l'embrasse avec passion.

« Alors**, enfin réveillé ?** »

« **Il semblerait **»

Loki plaqua sa maîtresse sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus d'elle, profitant de sa supériorité. Commença alors des jeux fripons et pervers, des baisers, des marques indiscrètes. Lucy avait envie d'inverser les rôles, mais la cheville lui rappelait quel être fragile elle était à ce moment. Chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, d'ailleurs. Mais Loki lui faisait oublier sa faiblesse. Elle était tellement humide, impatiente et brûlante de désir.

« **Loki… viens en moi…** »

Mais ce n'était pas son intention. Il avait envie de s'amuser encore un peu. Lucy lui jurait de lui faire payer ça, mais rien de sérieux, elle adorait ça.

« **LUCY !** »

Natsu débarquait chez elle, sans prévenir, comme toujours. Mais cette fois, il courrait littéralement vers sa chambre.

« **BON ANNIVERSAIRE !** » cria-t-il, avec fierté.

Mais rapidement, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après quelques secondes à observer Lucy et Loki stupéfaits et aussi rouges que des tomates, Natsu comprit…

« **Vous… vous… vous…. !** »

« **Natsu, tu vois pas qu'on est un peu occupés, légèrement à poil et oui, on est ensembles.** » déclara Loki, un peu irrité.

« **Natsu, au lieu de rester là, la bouche grande ouverte, ça t'ennuies d'aller dans le salon le temps qu'on s'habille ?** »

Aucune réponse, Natsu avait l'air d'un zombi, mais il alla dans le salon. Les deux amants s'habillèrent rapidement, Loki aidant Lucy à se déplacer.

« **Désolé… Je pensais pas que…** »

« On **sait, seules Erza et Mira étaient au courant. Et maintenant que toi tu l'es… toute la guilde le saura d'ici ce soir…** » Déclara Lucy, légèrement exaspérée.

« **On peux pas trop lui en vouloir non plus…** »

« **Je sais…** »

« **Mais… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes tous les deux ?** »

« **Six mois.** »

Natsu avait des yeux ronds. Il pensait que c'était tout récent.

« **Attend… pourtant la dernière fois… ?** »

« **Loki s'est éclipsé juste avant que tu ne déboules dans la chambre** »

« **Oh ! Vous êtes forts quand même, j'aurai jamais imaginé que vous étiez ensembles…** »

« **On avais remarqué… **» Répondit Lucy en riant.

« **Au faite, pourquoi tu venais… ?** » demanda Loki, toujours irrité.

« **Heu… J'ai oublié.** »

« **Lucy ? Ca t'ennuis si je me bats avec Natsu ?** » Demanda Loki, dénué d'expression

« **Oui.** »

« **Ouais ! Viens te battre !** »

« **Dans 5 minutes, dehors.** »

« Non**, à la guilde, comme ça Lisa et les autres verront à quel point je suis supérieur à toi !** »

« **OK.** »

**Fin du chapitre 07**

Note de l'auteur : J'ai adoré faire intervenir Natsu et le faire passer pour un boulet. Fans de Natsu, rassurez-vous, je l'adore aussi, mais il a la tête de l'emploi x)


	8. Les Fées à la recherche des kidnappeurs

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 08 : Les Fées à la recherche des kidnappeurs

Natsu se dirigeait vers la guilde, tout heureux, tandis que Loki emmenait Lucy.

« **Laisse-moi d'invoquer si tu veux te battre…** »

« **Non, ça ira** »

« **Mais tu es là depuis… au moins une semaine !** »

« **Je suis bien resté 3 ans la dernière fois, ce n'est pas une semaine qui va m'affaiblir au point de me laisser battre par un gamin** »

« **D'accord, mais si ça ne va pas, je t'invoque de force. **»

« **On verra, je te le dirais si ça va pas.** »

« **Dis plutôt que tu vas tout faire pour ne pas me le dire et que tu veux juste me rassurer….** »

« Aussi**, mais je te promets de faire attention.** »

« **Je suis presque sûr que notre petit secret va être révélé au grand jour pendant le combat….** » Dit Lucy, nerveuse.

« **Avec Natsu au courant, c'est même sûr…** »

Tout deux espéraient ne pas avoir de soucis avec l'impacte que cela aurait. Une humaine et un esprit… D'autant que Loki n'avait finalement rien trouvé dans le monde des esprits concernant ces couples.

Arrivés à la guilde, Natsu était prêt, il n'avait pas encore expliqué pourquoi il était aussi excité, mais envoyant Lucy et Loki arriver, Mira et Erza comprirent.

« **Les garçons, dehors la bagarre.** »

Mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Loki déposa sa maîtresse sur un banc, rapidement rejointe par Mira, Erza et Levy. Mais Erza se relava aussitôt voyant que la bagarre s'annonçait.

« **J'ai dis dehors la bagarre. **» répéta Erza en haussant le ton.

A contrecœur, Natsu et Loki se dirigèrent vers la cours extérieur. Soutenue par Mira et Levy, Lucy se déplaça comme tout le reste de la guilde, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi ces deux là se battaient.

« **Il a comprit ?** »

« **Il nous a vus**. »

« **Vus ?** »

« **Tu vas bientôt comprendre je pense…** »

Erza et Mira regardèrent la constellationniste avec des yeux rond, tandis que Levy ne comprenait pas tout.

« **Il vous a vus ?** » s'écrièrent les deux filles connaissant le secret.

« **Il a débarqué en plein milieu…** »

« **Dur…**. »

Mirajane était sous le choc. Au même moment, les deux garçons avaient entamés le combat, devant les yeux de la guilde, médusée par la violence anormale des adversaires. Lucy entendait des chuchotements un peu partout, personne ne comprenait.

« **Erza, si ça dégénère, ça t'ennuie d'intervenir ?** »

« **Ca ne leur plaira pas, mais j'avais déjà prévue d'intervenir au cas où.** »

« **En plus ces deux là ont un fort caractère, alors ça risque de durer un certain temps…** »

« **Oui…** »

Plusieurs membres, demandèrent à Lucy ce qui motivait ces deux là à ce battre. Lucy ne répondait pas, expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Makarof lui-même était descendu pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais il obtenait la même réponse que les autres.

Le combat durait, les deux jeunes s'amochaient de plus en plus, si bien qu'Erza, comme promit, intervint.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit vous deux. Arrêtez de vous battre, vous avez vus dans l'état où vous êtes ? » se fâcha-t-elle.

« **Mais Erza ! Pour une fois que je pouvais me battre…** »

« **T'en mêle pas Erz'** »

« **Ca suffit, sinon c'est moi qui vous met une raclée. **» répliqua-t-elle calmement.

« **Ouais ! Viens te battre Erza !** » Lança Natsu.

La jeune femme s'équipa de l'armure de l'Impératrice de feu et d'un coup, elle assomma Natsu, déjà bien maltraité par Loki. Puis elle regarda Loki, lui proposant le même sort, qu'il déclina en riant, voyant la tête de Natsu.

Loki rejoignit sa compagne, inquiète, et les autres reprirent leurs activités.

« **Ca va ?** »

« **Ouais, t'en fais pas, il tape comme une fille.** » répondit Loki en riant.

Cette fois, c'est Lucy qui lui donna un coup… l'assommant également. Lucy s'en voulait, essayant de le réveiller, tandis que les autres rirent de nouveau, elle installa sa tête sur son épaule le temps qu'il revienne à lui. Finalement, autant Natsu que Loki, ils arrivaient au bout de leurs forces.

« **Pourquoi tu ne le renvois pas dans les monde des esprits ?** »

« **Parce que… heu… Il a forcé sa porte et j'ai laissé mon trousseau chez moi ! HAHAH** » expliqua Lucy nerveusement.

« **Vraiment ?** » murmura Mira, assise à côté d'elle.

« **Oui et non… il a forcé sa porte, mais j'ai mes clés dans ma sacoche.** » avoua-t-elle « **Mais si je le renvoi, il va pas apprécier, je lui ais promis de ne pas le renvoyer…** »

« C'est mignon » sourit Mira. « Bon, je vais aller chercher quelques bandages et je vais demander à ma sœur de faire de quoi manger pour ces 2 vaillants combattants » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Loki s'était réveillé quelques minutes après le coup de Lucy, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé. Lucy lui expliqua en s'excusant, mais Loki en rit.

« **Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, tu reviendras tout à l'heure…** »

« **T'en fais pas, et puis qui te ramènera chez toi si je pars ?** »

« Très **bonne excuse, mais Erza, Mira ou Levy m'aideront avec plaisir !** »

« **Mais…** »

« **Je ne t'ai pas renvoyé pendant le combat, j'ai attendus que tu te réveilles alors fais-moi plaisir, vas te reposer aussi.** » murmura Lucy.

« **D'accord, d'accord… Mais toi aussi tu te reposes, sinon tu vas être de mauvais poil quand tu voudras aller en mission et que tu ne pourras pas parce que tu auras forcé sur ta cheville !** »

« **Promis **» dit-elle en regardant partout autour, vérifiant que personne ne regarde, avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

« **On a eu chaud quand même… Même si ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.** »

« **Oui… aller, file** » dit-elle en souriant.

Obéissant, Loki s'éclipsa dans le monde des esprits. Lucy était à présent seule, elle se leva pour retourner à l'intérieur de la guilde, mais à peine posa-t-elle le pied par terre qu'elle s'écroula.

« **Pathétique…** » se dit-elle en se relevant tant bien que mal pour s'assoir sur le banc.

Heureusement pour elle, Mira avait suivit la scène du coin de l'œil et arriva rapidement pour l'aider, la grondant au passage.

« **Je te ramène chez toi, et pour être sur que tu ne bouges pas, pas de béquille.** »

« **Mais… Mira, je vais faire comment pour aller me faire à manger ? Me laver ?** »

« **Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Reste là, je reviens.** »

« **Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix** » sourit-elle.

« **ET PUIS D'ABORD JE POUVAIS PAS SAVOIR QUE VOUS ETES ENSEMBLES !** » hurla Natsu.

Les plus curieux sortirent voir ce qu'il se passait, étonnés. Lucy avait viré au rouge pivoine, et Natsu était toujours endormi par terre.

« **Il… il doit être en train de rêver !** » expliqua Lucy, fébrile.

« **J'me demande bien de quoi il peut rêver pour être aussi agité…** »

Lucy ne répondit pas tandis que les autres rentrèrent. Profitant d'être seule avec Natsu, elle marcha à quatre patte jusqu'à lui et le secoua comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

« **Natsu, réveille-toi !** » Siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

« **Hum… ?** »

« **Imbécile ! Tu rêvais de quoi là ? Tu as faillis nous griller Loki et moi !** »

« **Hein ? Mais je rêvais pas de vous… Je pensais à Levy et… je sais plus qui.** »

Les yeux ronds, Lucy se mit à rire, puis lui demanda de se taire sur ce qu'il avait vu le matin même, bien qu'elle sache que ça ne resterai pas longtemps secret.

Mira arriva rapidement après, demandant pourquoi Natsu avait crié. Elle l'avait entendu depuis l'infirmerie. Lucy lui expliqua l'histoire puis Mira se transforma en dragonne sans prévenir.

« **Mira ?** »

Mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'attraper l'infirme sous les aisselles et de s'envoler avec.

« **Ce sera plus simple pour te ramener, et ça m'évite de rouiller** » répondit alors la dragonne en souriant.

Lucy s'était reposée tout l'après-midi, mais ne supportant pas de rester tranquille, elle attrapa la béquille que lui avait laissé Mira et décida d'aller faire un tour. Mais cette fois, elle laissa un mot sur le lit « _Je suis partie faire un __petit__ tour. Lucy_ »

Elle se contenta de faire le tour de la rue principale, avant de retourner chez elle tranquillement. Sortir lui avait fait du bien, et même si elle était fatiguée, l'air frais lui avait redonné un peu de peps.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Natsu était là. Surprise, Lucy lui demanda ce qu'il faisait devant sa porte.

« **Bah je t'attendais… Si j'étais rentré comme ce matin, Loki m'aurai tué…** »

Lucy rit, lui expliquant qu'il devait rentrer dans le monde des esprits de temps en temps et qu'elle était souvent seule la journée tout en rentrant chez elle.

« **Alors je peux rentrer comme d'hab ?** »

« **Quand Loki n'est pas là, oui, mais pense quand même à frapper au cas où !** »

Tous les deux discutèrent un peu, Natsu étant venu s'excuser pour ce matin, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… à moins qu'il n'ait fait autre chose. Mais visiblement, il était simplement venu prendre de ses nouvelles, il avait hâte de repartir en mission.

« **A la fin de la semaine, ça devrait être bon.** »

Trop heureux, Natsu lâcha une boule de feu inconsciemment.

« **Natsu ! Brûle pas ma maison !** »

Eteignant par miracle le feu, Lucy lui donna un coup sur la tête, le traitant d'idiot, avant de rire.

Une semaine était passée depuis le combat entre Loki et Natsu. Lui et Lucy étaient repartis en mission, accompagnés de Gray et Erza. Le quatuor de choc était de nouveau en pleine forme et même si Erza et Natsu connaissaient le secret de Lucy, pour le moment, il n'avait pas été dévoilé, même si Natsu avait plusieurs fois failli tout raconter…

Leur mission consistait à arrêter une guilde noir, les Tartaros, qui n'avaient pas fais parler d'eux depuis des années. Récemment, ils avaient enlevés des constellationnistes de différentes guildes, sans que l'on sache pourquoi. Leurs guildes avaient tentés de les retrouvés, mais celles qui y parvenaient retrouvaient leur camarade tatoué de la marque des Tartaros et un caractère totalement opposé à l'habituel. Les constellationnistes ne reconnaissaient même plus leurs anciens camarades, ils étaient comme effacés de leur mémoire.

Le groupe se souvenait encore de l'enlèvement de Lucy, et en avait conclu qu'il était possible que ce soir les Tartaros qui aient fait le coup.

Comme toujours, Natsu ne supportait pas le transport en bateau jusqu'à Ca-Elum, île faisant face au pays de Fiore, où les Tartaros avaient été vus peu de temps auparavant.

Aucun des membres de Fairy Tail n'était venu ici avant, c'était une découverte total de la faune et de la flore local, visiblement différente de celle de Fiore. Le bateau les avait déposés sur une rive, prétextant ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin, mais Erza avait bien vus qu'il était surtout mort de peur. Le groupe de mages avait tout de même débarqué, pour le plus grand plaisir de Natsu.

Pour le moment, ils n'avaient vus de l'île qu'une vaste forêt luxuriante, sombre et la rivière. Aucune habitation, le capitaine avait expliqué que la partie vivante de Ca-Elum se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'île. Mais leur cible se trouvait dans la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans cette forêt aux arbres immenses, plus grands encore que l'arbre magique de l'île Tenrô. Rapidement, les camarades firent également connaissance avec les animaux du coin : des bêtes énormes, de toutes les couleurs. En comparaisons, ils étaient aussi petits que des souris face à un chien de la taille d'un labrador.

« **Enorme…** »

« **Ouais…** »

Natsu et Gray étaient en admiration, alors que Lucy était effrayée par ces énormes choses. Seule Erza semblait indifférente. En faite, elle cachait très bien sa peur.

Le groupe avançait lentement à travers la forêt. Tout était si grand qu'ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avancer. A la fin de la journée, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivèrent à se retenir : Gray et Natsu tentèrent de tuer un monstre pour le manger, et bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas choisis un petit animal. Non, ils avaient choisi de terrasser ces choses qui ressemblaient à un poisson muni de six pattes, de couleur violet. Mais ils capitulèrent bien vite, s'enfuyant lorsque ce 'poisson' libéra une odeur plus nauséabond que cette d'une rafflésia.

Erza hurla un bon coup derrière eux, repliant en toute hâte le campement avec Lucy avant de courir loin du 'poisson'.

Finalement, après un moment, Erza s'arrêta, attacha les deux garçons et monta le campement une nouvelle fois avec Lucy.

« **Bon, d'après mes informations, la guilde est encore à quelques jours de marche d'ici, je dirai 2 ou 3 jours, mais il est fort possible qu'ils se servent des constellationnistes pour surveiller les alentours par exemples, et comme tous ces animaux sont bizarre, on compte sur toi Lucy pour repérer les esprits.** »

« **Ok !** »

« **Natsu et Gray… soyez un peu plus discret, on ne connaît rien d'eux, il faut les observer un peu avant d'agir. Et si possible trouver pourquoi ils en ont après les constellationniste. Le maître m'a dit que tous ne servaient pas de gardes.** »

« **Ok Erz', mais j'espère qu'on tombera sur de bon adversaires !** »

« **Natsu, les Tartaros sont la 3° plus importante des guildes noires ! Donc je pense que tu vas être servi pour ce qui est des adversaires. **» Répondit Lucy, déséspérée.

« **On comptera celui qui en a achevé le plus !** »

« **Ok !** »

« **… Il faudra faire attention car Lucy est aussi une constellationniste, et si notre hypothèse est bonne, ce sont eux qui ont tenté de l'enlever il y a quelques mois. De plus, Lucy possède 10 clés d'or, ce qui est, si je ne me trompe pas, les clés les plus puissantes pour un constellationiste, c'est ça ? **»

« **Oui, mais on peu compté sur tous mes esprits pour nous aider en cas de pépin.** »

« **Surtout sur un…** » Marmonna Natsu, qui se prit une belle tape derrière la tête de la part de Lucy.

La conversation se termina rapidement et tout le monde s'endormi. Il était encore tôt, mais Erza voulait partir à l'aube.

Cela faisait deux jours que le groupe de mages marchait à travers la forêt tropical de Ca-Elum. Les garçons avaient tentés de se battre contre d'autres monstres, de taille plus raisonnable, mais tous leur résistaient.

« **J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait une mage spéciale et des armes particulière pour tuer ces monstres** »

« **Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?** »

Les filles se moquèrent un peu, avant de se stopper net.

« **Lucy ?** »

« **Je sens un esprit pas très loin, mais je ne sais rien d'autre.** »

C'était le signal, à partir de maintenant, ils devaient rester silencieux et se faire le plus discrets possible. Ils remarquèrent également qu'à partir d'ici, la végétation était moins dense, mais malgré cela, aucun ne pouvait apercevoir la guilde.

« **Cachez-vous ! Un esprit arrive !** »

Aussitôt, ils sa cachèrent sous les immenses feuilles tombées à terre. Lucy espérait ne pas se faire remarquer, étant une constellationniste, elle possédait la faculté de repérer les esprits, mais eux aussi pouvaient la trouver, du moins, s'ils étaient assez puissants. Or, seuls les esprits stellaires du zodiaque était assez puissant, et il lui en manquait toujours deux : la balance et le poisson. Certaines clés d'argents pouvaient également la sentir, mais ils devaient être de puissance égale à un esprit du zodiaque, ce qui restait relativement rare.

Après quelques minutes, Lucy se releva, suivie par les autres, l'esprit était parti.

« **Vous croyez qu'il nous a entendu ?** »

« **Non, je pense qu'il fait une ronde avec d'autres esprits, et des humains doivent également les surveiller.** »

« **Mais, les esprits perdent leurs pouvoirs s'ils restent trop ici, non ?** »

« **Oui, je pense qu'ils ne reste qu'un temps limité** »

« **Espérons ne pas avoir à nous battre contre eux, car je ne peux toujours invoquer que deux esprits à la fois…** »

« **On peut se battre, nous !** »

« **Non, les esprits n'utilisent pas le même type de magie que les humains. Evitez si possible** »

« **Pourquoi ?** »

« **Parce que leurs maîtres sont sous l'emprise d'un sort ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, ils doivent obéir. C'est un peu comme quand je me suis battue contre Angel, lorsque j'ai appellé Loki, elle a fait appel à Ariès, alors que ce sont de très bons amis.** »

« **Ouais… dans ce cas, faut mettre les constellationnistes K.O !** » suggéra Gray

« **…** »

« **Ce sera peut-être la meilleur solution si on dois les affronter.** » expliqua Erza en voyant le visage triste de Lucy.

« **Oui… tu as certainement raison.** »

« **INTRUS !** » lança une voix proche du groupe.

Note de l'auteur : La rafflésia est une plante qui existe vraiment, pas seulement un Pokemon ! Mais la plante réelle ressemble vraiment au Pokemon par contre x) Pour ceux qui veulent papoter un peu avec moi, je ne suis pas contre, il suffit de me laisser une adresse msn :) (Suppression du commentaire après ajout). A part cela, combien de temps Natsu gardera le secret ? A votre avis ?


	9. Infiltration et capture

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 09 : Infiltration et capture

« **INTRUS !** »

L'alerte avait été donnée, faisant paniquer Lucy, qui se reprit rapidement et se prépara à combattre avec les autres, tout en courant pour tenter de se cacher à nouveau et pouvoir observer.

« **Ils nous rattrapent !** »

« **Lucy, combien sens-tu d'esprits ?** »

« **1… 2…. 3 ! Je sens 3 esprits !** » Cria Lucy dans la cohue.

« **On gère** » Crièrent les garçons qui s'arrêtèrent net.

Tout le monde se stoppa, attendant les esprits en questions.

« **A droite ! Esprit d'Argent** »

Erza se chargea de lui en quelques coups, mais avant même qu'elle ne termine, Lucy indiqua un autre esprit, au dessus d'eux, également d'argent, de même que le dernier qui les attaqua depuis la gauche.

« **Lucy ?** »

« **Je ne sens plus rien, c'est bon.** » confirma le constellationniste. « **Mais il faut faire vite, les maîtres de ces esprits vont vite arriver pour nous chercher !** »

L'équipe avança en courant avant de se cacher pour avancer lentement mais prudemment, ce que n'aimait pas trop Natsu.

« **Regardez, là-bas !** »

« **C'est ça leur guilde ?** » s'étonna Gray.

Le bâtiment était vraisemblablement fait d'ossements d'animaux du coin, rendant l'endroit un peu glauque. Discrètement, ils s'approchèrent le plus possible, évitant les esprits gardiens.

« **Hey, Lucy, pourquoi on n'enverrait pas un de tes esprits pour infiltrer la guilde ?** »

« **Parce que Virgo peu creuser un trou pour qu'on entre dedans directement ou faire quelques galeries pour qu'on puisse entendre dans être vus…** »

« **Ah ouais…** »

« **Lucy, elle peut creuser à partir d'ici ?** »

« **Oui, attends,je l'appelle.** » dit-elle en sortant sa clé « **Ouvre-toi, porte du Palais de la Vierge, Virgo !** » dit-elle le moins fort possible.

« **Princesse, punissez-moi pour ma lenteur…** » Dit-elle en arrivant dans un nuage de fumé.

« **Chut, Virgo, ne fais pas de bruit.** »

« **Pardon, maîtresse, je mérite d'être punie** » supplia l'esprit

« **Mais non Virgo, c'est rien. Bon, est-ce que tu peux creuser jusqu'à un endroit caché près de la salle principale ?** »

« **Oui, Princesse !** »

« **Fais attention, il y a plein d'esprits qui rôdent, et de nombreux constellationnistes dans cette guilde.** »

« **Je me ferais toute petite !** »

Et Virgo commença à creuser, sans faire trop de bruit. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Virgo revint victorieuse. Lucy lui demanda de rester un peu avec eux si besoin, tandis que tous se faufilèrent dans le trou. Le tunnel était très long et assez étroit et les quatre comparses (et Virgo) rampèrent pendant près de 30 minutes avant d'arriver à une portion bien plus large.

« **Faîtes attention, la paroi est très fine. Si vous pouvez les entendre, eux aussi le peuvent.** »

« **Merci Virgo.** »

Tous se turent, écoutant. Mais aucun bruit ne filtrait, visiblement, il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Natsu et Gray ne supportaient pas bien de rester ainsi, mais Erza les rapelait à l'ordre. Et puis, après près d'une heure et demie d'attente, des voix se firent entendre.

« **Maître, quand comptez-vous faire venir de nouveaux constellationnistes ?** »

« **Bientôt, mais je n'aurais pas besoin de tous ces débiles si Subaru avait correctement réussi sa mission.** »

« **Pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de cette fille ?** »

« **Parce que le maître de Fairy Tail surveille cette petite depuis la dernière fois, tout simplement. **»

Erza, Natsu et Gray regardèrent aussitôt Lucy. Leurs soupçons étaient à présent bien fondés. Mais la voix reprit avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de murmurer mot.

« **Mais j'ai entendus dire qu'elle était en mission non loin d'ici, nous l'attraperons bientôt sans même que les mages qui l'accompagne ne s'en aperçoivent.** »

« **Qui** **allez-vous envoyer Maître ?** »

« **Tu verras le moment venu, Siera. Maintenant pars, tu as des choses à faire je pense.** »

« **Oui, une mission m'attends.** »

Et les voix se turent. Aussitôt, Erza leur fit signe de sortir discrètement. Personne ne les repéra, et Erza préféré s'éloigner un peu pour être plus tranquilles.

« **Bon, on sais qu'ils veulent te reprendre** » dit Natsu à Lucy

« **Oui… Je vois franchement pas pourquoi…** »

« **On le saura bientôt. Mais on va faire des tours pour écouter dans le trou. Lucy et Grey, Natsu tu resteras avec moi.** »

« **Ok.** »

Il avait été décidé qu'ils tourneraient toutes les 6h. Erza et Natsu commencèrent et le temps passait lentement. Lorsque leur tour se termina, Lucy et Gray les rejoignirent un peu avant pour ne rien rater. Finalement après deux jours, ils n'avaient aucune information, ce qui agaçait un peu tout le monde.

Tout était calme, mais les patrouilles avaient été renforcées depuis qu'ils avaient été vus. Mais cela ne décourageait pas ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes, cachés, mais ils profitaient de l'air… plus ou moins frais de la forêt. Lucy s'éloigna un peu du groupe, cherchant une rivière ou un petit lac pour se laver. Après quelques minutes, elle trouva son bonheur, elle espérait juste qu'il n'y ait pas d'animaux étranges dedans, mais à première vue, il n'y avait que de petits poissons. Elle se déshabilla et se baigna avec un grand plaisir et se délassa quelque peu, restant sur ses gardes. Elle aurait bien appelé Loki, mais elle s'était fixé une règle : jamais en mission.

Il était tôt, et la brume cachait la jeune fille dans l'eau, mais ce ne fût pas suffisant. Lucy sentait le sommeil venir, pourtant elle avait bien dormi. C'était une étrange sensation parce qu'elle luttait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à rester éveiller. Assise contre la rive, Lucy s'endormie.

Gray trouvait Lucy bien longue et décida d'aller voir où elle était, mais il ne trouva que ses vêtements par terre.

« **Merde…** »

Rapidement, Gray se faufila dans le trou pour prévenir les deux autres, leur demandant de revenir immédiatement dehors. Erza refusa, elle demanda à Natsu de rester dans le trou au cas où, tandis qu'elle suivait Gray.

« **Lucy s'est fait prendre !** »

« **QUOI ?** » cria Erza avant de mettre ses mains devant la bouche pour se reprendre.

« Elle **était partie se laver un peu plus loin, et quand j'ai été voir ce qu'elle faisait, j'ai trouvé ses vêtements… juste ses vêtements.** »

« Merde**… Il va falloir faire attention et essayer de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et agir rapidement.** »

« **Bourrins ?** »

« **Non, on est plus que trois, même s'ils ne sont pas très forts, il ne faut pas oublier tous les constellationnistes présents qui peuvent invoquer au moins un esprit, voir plus.** »

« **Franchement, je pense pas qu'on puisse l'éviter…** »

« **J'en ai bien peur aussi, mais il faut essayer.** »

Lucy se réveilla éblouie, solidement attachée contre le mur avec des liens métalliques et… nue. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'il s'était passé et les lumières braquées sur elle ne l'aidaient pas.

« **Enfin réveillée ?** » demanda une voix masculine.

« **Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que je fais toute nue ?** »

« **Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui nous sommes. Quand à tes vêtements, tu n'en avais pas en arrivant. Si tu en veux, je t'en ferais apporter.** »

« **Non mais vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous rincer l'œil à longueur de temps ? JE VEUX DES VÊTEMENTS IMMEDIATEMENT !** »

L'inconnu claqua des doigts, et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« **Maître, vous m'avez appelé…** »

« **Vas chercher de quoi vêtir notre nouvelle constellationniste.** »

« **NOUVELLE CONSTELLATIONNISTE ? NON MAIS VOUS VOUS METTEZ LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL !** »

« **Oui maître.** »

« **Non ma chère, vous serez bientôt des nôtres**. »

« **Jamais !** »

Mais il ne répondit pas et Lucy l'entendit partir, mais rapidement, l'autre arriva, avec des vêtements. Lucy se demandait comment elle allait enfiler cela, liée comme elle l'était, mais rapidement, la jeune fille libéra une main, lui passa une chemise, rattacha la main et fit de même de l'autre côté. Elle mit une jupe avec une fermeture pour ne pas avoir à détacher ses pieds. Son regard s'habituant un peu, Lucy constata qu'elle était vêtue de noir et que la jeune fille, même si elle ne voyait pas son visage, elle était plutôt petite, avec des cheveux courts. Aussitôt qu'elle eût terminé, elle retourna d'où elle venait.

Lucy demeurait seule à présent, essayant d'entendre quelque chose concernant le sort qu'on lui réservait. Elle cherchait aussi où pouvaient se trouver ses clés, car lorsqu'elle se déshabillait elle les pendait à son cou avec le collier que Loki lui avait offert à son anniversaire.

« **Hey ! YA QUELQU'UN ?** » Cria Lucy qui n'avait pas envie de leur mener la vie facile

Rapidement, quelqu'un arriva, lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

« **Eteignez cette lumière, j'ai l'impression d'être aveugle !** »

La personne obéit, éteignant la lumière qui aveuglait Lucy. Rapidement, son regard s'habitua, et elle constata que ses clés étaient posées sur une table près d'elle.

« **Donne-moi le trousseau de clés sur la table.** »

Le jeune homme obéit, mais il fut retenu par un contre ordre.

« **Pose ces clés et retourne surveiller les alentours.** »

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, blond caché sous une cape. Lucy soufflait, elle avait presque réussi son coup.

« **Bien essayer Mademoiselle Heartfilia, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un qui n'est pas sous l'emprise de notre petit secret pour vous surveiller.** »

« **Votre petit secret ?** »

« **Vous saurez de quoi il s'agit plus tard, mais vous devez avoir soif, non ?** »

« **Non.** » déclara-t-elle, nette et tranchante comme une lame.

« **Ne soyez pas si dure, nous ne vous maltraiterons pas, si vous coopérez, du moins.** »

« **Je l'ai dis tout à l'heure à l'autre gugusse, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil.** »

« **Vous changerez d'avis, vous changerez d'avis…** »

« **Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais il n'y a qu'un moyen de me faire plier, et vous ne le connaissez pas.** »

« **C'est ce que vous pensez… Anna ! Viens ici et ouvre la porte de cet esprit.** » dit-il avant qu'une femme d'âge mûre n'entre.

« **Loki…** » Murmura Lucy, stupéfaite et pétrifiée par la peur.

« **Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais du Lion !** »

Aussitôt Loki apparut dans un nuage de fumée, comprenant rapidement que quelque chose clochait.

« **Loki, retourne dans les monde des esprits !** » cria Lucy avant que les autres n'aient le temps de réagir.

« **Lucy ?** »

« **Anna, signe un pacte avec lui. Immédiatement.** »

« **NON !** » cria Lucy, larmes aux yeux.

Heureusement, Loki semblait avoir comprit et disparut avant que la dénommée Anna n'ait le temps de réagir.

« **Le moyen de te faire plier tu disais ? Mais nous le connaissons depuis bien longtemps !** » Ricana l'homme avant de partir suivit de l'autre constellationniste.

Lucy était dans l'impasse. Si elle ne leur obéissait pas, c'était Loki qui aurait des ennuis. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait résister à l'appel de cette femme, connaissant maintenant la situation et qu'il pourrait aider les autres. Soudain, une épaisse fumée l'entoura et Lucy se senti suffoquer, sombrant rapidement dans l'inconscience.

Erza, Natsu, Loki et Gray étaient encerclés, prêts à se battre. Ils avaient été repérés par Loki, qui n'était pas au courant de tout. Il était arrivé en trombe, nerveux, il cherchait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait du regard, et croisa Natsu qui l'emmena auprès d'Erza et Gray.

« **Loki ?** » s'écria Erza, surprise de sa présence.

« **Erza, j'ai vus Lucy ! Elle est entourée par des constellationnistes bizarres dans une pièce assez sombre…** »

« **On sais Loki, Lucy s'est faite enlevée alors qu'elle se lavait il y a quelques heures. Maintenant, dis-nous ce que tu as vus, on va tenter de s'infiltrer.** »

« **J'ai été invoqué par une vieille femme, j'ai entendu Lucy hurler pour que je retourne dans le monde des esprits, je l'ai vu attachée à un mur, et un type à ordonner à celle qui m'a invoquer de conclure un pacte avec moi et je suis partis avant qu'elle n'en ai le temps pour venir vous voir. Je me suis douté que vous étiez dans le coin.** »

« **Tu peux sentir les autres esprits et les constellationnistes, non ?** »

« **Oui, normalement ça devrait pas poser de problème, pourquoi ?** »

« **Je t'explique rapidement. Ils se servent des constellationnistes enlevés dans différentes guilde, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Ce sont eux qui ont enlevés Lucy il y a quelques temps. Et d'après ce qu'elle nous à dit, il y a pas mal d'esprits et de constellationnistes qui rôdent à l'extérieur mais aussi à l'intérieur visiblement. On pense qu'ils veulent Lucy parce qu'elle a beaucoup de clés d'or, mais on n'en sait pas plus…** »

« **Tu penses pouvoir aller voir à l'intérieur ?** »

« **Si je retour là dedans, ils vont tout de suite me repérer. Même si Lucy est la seule constellationniste que je connais qui puisse sentir les esprits et les autres constellationnistes, les esprits, eux, me repèreront rapidement. Mais je peux toujours essayer, je pourrais voir un peu les passages à l'intérieur.** »

Erza et les garçons acceptèrent, et Loki disparu, pour réapparaître environ quinze minutes plus tard.

« **C'est assez simple, il y a plein de zombi, certainement les constellationnistes dont tu parlais, mais ils n'ont pas réagis. A l'intérieur, il y a une grande salle, un peu comme au sous-sol de Fairy Tail, et Lucy est dans une pièce cachée, adjacente à cette salle. Mais c'est bien garder. J'ai entendu un type ordonner à une fillette d'invoquer un esprit et il m'a vus alors je suis partis plus loin dans la forêt pour brouiller ma piste.** » Expliqua Loki rapidement.

« **Tu pourrais estimer le nombre de mages ?** » demanda Erza

« **Laisse-moi quelques minutes.** »

« **C'est dingue, avant t'était pas aussi utile…** » Répliqua Natsu, émerveillé.

Loki donna un superbe coup de poing au dragon avant de se concentrer.

« **Je dirai une bonne cinquantaine**. » déclara Loki.

« **Cinquante ?** » s'écrièrent les trois mages.

Loki confirma ses propos, rappellant qu'il ne sentait que les constellationnistes et qu'il y avait certainement un grand nombre d'autres mages appartenant réellement à la guilde.

A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de parler de ça qu'un mage avait repérer Loki.

« **INTRUS !** »

L'alarme était de nouveau donné, chacun se prépara, il fallait faire quelque chose avant que Lucy ne tombe entre leurs mains.

« **Vous devez être les amis de cette chère Lucy** »

« **'Chère'… ? **»

« **Je suppose que vous venez la chercher, mais… je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait envie de vous rejoindre.** »

Loki était assez énervé, mais Erza l'empêcha de s'emporter. Natsu et Gray étaient également très tendus, car s'il parlait de Lucy ainsi, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose…

« **Faîtes venir notre petite Lucy.** »

Les fées ne bougeaient pas, n'osant pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy apparut derrière le groupe. Tous étaient stupéfiés : Lucy était totalement vêtue de noir, portant une chemise attachée uniquement par un bouton au niveau de la poitrine, une culotte noire, des talons. Même Loki était étonné, ne l'ayant jamais vue ainsi.

« **Lucy… ?** »

« **Regardez sa main !** »

« **Le tatouage de Fairy Tail…** »

« **Elle en a un nouveau maintenant. Montre leur Lucy.** »

Lucy baissa un peu cette culotte noire pourtant très sexy pour montrer son tatouage à mi-chemin entre le pubis et le bas ventre. Loki n'y tenait plus, il se précipita sur elle, poussant, jetant les marionnettes qui se dressaient entre elle et lui.

« **Lucy ! Lucy, réveille-toi !** »

« Inutile, Léo du Lion, inutile. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu lui rendras ses esprits. »

C'en était trop, Erza se lança dans la bataille, rapidement suivie par Gray et Natsu. Protégé par ses poupées, l'homme ordonna à Lucy de s'occuper des membres de Fairy Tail.

« **Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais du Lion… Loki…** »

**Fin du chapitre 09**

_Note de l'auteur :_ Gros délire à un moment puisque j'avais écris « Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que je fais toute nue ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de vêtements » à la place de « Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que je fais toute nue ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui nous sommes. » Ce qui m'a fait beaucoup rire. Que va-t-il se passer à présent que Lucy est aux mains de l'ennemi et qu'elle fait appel à Loki ?


	10. La mort de Lucy

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 10 : La mort de Lucy

« **Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais du Lion… Loki…** »

Loki était stupéfait. Disparaissant, il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard près de Lucy. Erza, Natsu et Gray se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Loki essayait en vain de résonner sa petite amie, mais rapidement, il comprit son attitude.

« **Elle est droguée ! Ce n'est même pas un sort !** » Cria Loki aux autres.

« **Droguée ?** »

« **On ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'elle est droguée. Elle a bue de son plein gré. **» Expliqua l'homme avec un sourire narquois avant de reprendre « **Lucy, attaque les. Constellationnistes, attaquez les membres de Fairy Tail !** »

« **Lucy… Ne fais pas ça…** » L'implorait Loki en l'enlaçant.

« **Ca ne sert à rien, Léo du Lion, elle n'obéit qu'à moi.** »

« **Dans ce cas, c'est toi que je devrais tuer !** »

« **Ouais !** » crièrent Natsu et Gray, visiblement d'accord avec lui tandis qu'ils se battaient avec quelques mages.

« **Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Loki…** »

« **En effet, écoutez donc Erza Scarlet, je suis presque sûr qu'elle a comprit.** »

« **Explique Erz'** »

La jeune femme lança un regard à Loki, qui semblait également avoir comprit.

« **Il n'est pas là. C'est une sorte d'hologramme…** »

« **Loki, attaque les membres de Fairy Tail** » dit lucy d'une voix absente.

« **Vous en faîtes pas, vus la situation et qu'elle n'est pas en danger, je peux désobéir sans conséquences.** »

« **C'est ce que tu crois, Léo du Lion. Il suffit que je lui donne l'ordre de se tuer, et elle le fera sans discuter.** »

« **Mais je peux toujours la retenir !** » répliqua l'esprit en essayant d'aider sa guilde à assommer les mages.

« **Je ne pense pas. Mais libre à toi de prendre le risque…** »

« **Gray, Natsu, allez à l'intérieur, trouvez ce type et tabassez-le ! **» Lança Erza soudainement.

« **Ok ! Tu nous le laisse, hein ?** »

« **Si tu termines avant qu'on arrive, ouais.** »

« **Constellationnistes, arrêtez ces intrus ! Membres de Tartaros, occupez-vous d'Erza Scarlet !** »

Presque aussitôt, les constellationnistes cessèrent le combat, rappellant leurs esprits, ils se mettaient tous à la poursuite des garçons. Erza était stupéfaite de voir de très jeunes enfants, certain ne devaient même pas avoir l'âge de Wendy, d'autres devaient avoir l'âge Polyussica… voir plus. Tous vêtus de noir. D'autres personnes arrivèrent, toujours dans le même style, mais bien différents des constellationnistes drogués. Les véritables membres de Tartaros était hypocrites, peu nombreux aux allures étranges. Tous souriaient, malgré leurs visages pour la plupart hideux, leurs regards libidineux posés sur les deux filles.

« Ferme-toi, Porte du Palais du Lion… »

Visiblement, Lucy trouvait Loki trop désobéissant, puisqu'elle faisait appel à Aquarius. Mais l'esprit du Lion ne resta pas longtemps absent. Cependant, Lucy avait eu le temps de lui ordonner d'attaquer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

« **AQUARIUS, ARRETE !** » Lança Loki

La sirène ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki lui ordonnait quelque chose, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Cependant, il lui expliqua rapidement que Lucy n'était plus elle-même et qu'il ne fallait pas lui obéir pour le moment. Aquarius avoua que le comportement de sa maîtresse n'était pas habituel. Lucy, voyant qu'aucun ne voulaient lui obéir, renvoya Aquarius, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle de Loki, pour faire venir deux autres esprits tandis qu'Erza se battait seule contre tous les Tartaros, qui étaient plus puissants qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, sans compter Lucy qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête malgré les efforts de Loki. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer ses clés, les unes après les autres jusqu'à épuisement total de ses esprits, causant pas mal de dommages à Erza mais également aux Tartaros qui avaient visiblement reçus pour ordre de ne pas toucher à la jeune fille. A présent, elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la guilde, s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment, seule, Loki ayant été bloqué par un mage de Tartaros.

« **Viens à moi Lucy.** »

« **LUCYYY !** »

Loki la voyait partir sans pouvoir rien y faire, retenu par quelques mages noirs. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se défaire de ces brutes épaisses, utilisant sa magie pour se défaire d'eux, mais visiblement même les adversaires d'Erza semblaient le préférer. Erza était surprise mais vint à la rescousse de Loki qui avait un plan en tête.

« **Erza, ferme les yeux ! Zénith de Regulus !** »

Aussitôt, Loki devint aussi brillant que sa propre étoile, illuminant les alentour et aveuglant les autres mages, ce qui lui permit d'entrer retrouver Lucy. Le seul souci était qu'elle demeurait introuvable, même avec la lecture des flux qui lui permettait de sentir les autres constellationnistes et esprits.

A l'intérieur, tout était éclairé à la torche, les murs étaient faits d'une étrange pierre sombre, sans meuble, sans rien mis à part les toiles d'araignées. C'était assez glauque, Loki se croyait dans un caveau, le froid régnant ici n'aidant pas vraiment.

Loki entendait Natsu et Gray se débattre comme de beaux diables, ils semblaient également aussi débordés qu'Erza, qui pourtant se démenait.

« **Lucy, installes-toi pour le rituel.** »

« **Oui…** »

Lucy s'avança sur un piédestal au centre d'une salle bien plus grande que celle où elle avait été retenue captive. Dans cette piece, la lumière était bien présente, et elle était seule avec le Maître des Tartaros. Aux murs, des tableaux, des plans, mais aucune fenêtre. L'homme lui tendit un calice en or, replis d'une étrange boisson.

« **L'alcool des esprits, Lucy, il est temps pour toi de le boire.** »

« **Oui, maître.** »

« **Il faut boire tout l'alcool, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.** »

Obéissante, Lucy bu absolument tout l'alcool.

« **Maintenant viens ici et tiens toi tranquille** »

« **Oui** »

Il déshabilla la jeune fille entièrement, avant de l'installer sur une sorte d'autel. Elle s'était entre temps effondrée, l'alcool avait été mélangée à un somnifère. Par pudeur, il la recouvrit d'un drap blanc avant d'entamer un rituel.

« **Ô toi, celle qui communique avec les esprits, qui est leur maître, obéit moi, et ouvre le passage entre les deux mondes, toi qui te montre totalement nue et sans défense.** »

Une sorte de lumière sortie alors du corps de la jeune fille, en même temps qu'un cri d'immense douleur.

Loki, Natsu, Gray et Erza entendirent le cri de Lucy. Heureusement, tous en avaient terminés avec leurs assaillants, et se dirigeaient vers le cri. Loki était même déjà sur place, cherchant le moyen de traverser le mur.

« **Natsu, Gray, faites tomber ce mur !** » ordonna Erza

Gonflés à bloc par leur compétition où ils étaient pour le moment à égalité, le mur ne fit pas long feu, mais le spectable qui s'offrait à eux les figea de stupeur. Loki senti une telle énergie qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans le monde des esprits.

« **Lucy !** » s'écria-t-il, mais rapidement, il s'arrêta, comprenant pourquoi il se sentait ainsi.

Une lumière s'échappait du corps de Lucy, grossissant à chaque seconde, créant un mouvement d'air considérable. Après quelques secondes, la masse lumineuse se disloqua en de nombreuses boules qui se mirent à tourner si vite qu'elles formèrent un cercle lumineux.

« **Vas-y Lucy, appelle-le !** » cria-t-il, fou.

« **LUCY, ARRETE !** » hurla Loki en se jetant sur elle. « **Erza vite, il faut arrêter ça, il est en train d'appeler le Roi des Esprits ! Il va la tuer !** »

Ce fut un déclic devant l'étrange spectacle, et tous se jetèrent sur le maitre des Tartaros mais il se servait de sa magie étrange pour leur échapper. Erza elle-même avait du mal à comprendre quel type de magie cela pouvait être tandis que le rituel continuait. Une sorte d'aura bleutée entourait à présent Lucy, excluant Loki, et faisant jubiler l'ennemi.

« **Il est trop tard à présent ! Elle est trop avancée pour arrêter l'ouverture du portail !** »

Mais son triomphe ne dura qu'un cours instant. Profitant d'une ouverture, Natsu le brula, puis Gray le figea dans la glace.

« **Trop simple…** » Se lamentait Natsu.

« **Imbécile, on est dans la merde ! **» cria Loki.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lucy ?** »

« **Ce type lui a fait invoquer le Roi des Esprits… c'est une invocation mortelle, sauf si on arrive à stopper le processus, mais selon lui, Lucy est trop engagée dans l'invocation.** » Expliqua Erza qui semblait très calée sur les constellationniste tout a coup.

Loki disparut soudainement, sans que les autres ne comprennent. Il était retourné dans le monde des Esprits pour voir le Roi des Esprits et s'il n'était pas trop tard.

« **Ah Léo ! Mais que fait ta maîtresse ?** »

« **Ce n'est pas elle, elle a été droguée et quelqu'un a utiliser un sort en se servant de sa magie pour vous invoquer !** » expliqua Loki à toute vitesse

« **Je résiste depuis quelques minutes car je pensait bien qu'elle n'était suicidaire, mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Retourne dans le monde des humains puisque tu es capable de forcer ta porte et trouve un moyen pour épuiser sa magie avant qu'elle ne parvienne à me faire venir. Sinon, le monde des esprits cours à sa perte…** »

Loki ne comprenait pas, mais s'empressa de retourner dans le monde des humains.

« **Il faut lui faire épuiser sa magie avant qu'elle ne termine le rituel** »

« **Oui mais comment ?** »

« **Il faudrait la réveiller et lui faire utiliser ses clés…** »

« **Ou alors… ?** »

« **Je peux essayer de me servir de sa magie moi-même, mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher…** »

Loki plaça une main sur le front de sa maîtresse, l'autre sur le ventre avant de se concentrer. Lentement, la lumière se divisa en deux flux, l'un alimentant le portail, l'autre nourrissant Loki.

« **Ca marche !** »

« **Pas assez…** » Répliqua Loki avant d'arrêter. « **Erza, viens là et ne bouge pas s'il te plaît.** »

Erza obéit, et Loki lui envoya une décharge d'énergie magique, regonflant au passage les pouvoirs d'Erza et vidant Loki des siens.

« **Maintenant, ça devrait fonctionner…** » Dit-il, épuisé, commençant même à disparaître.

L'esprit recommença à dévier l'énergie magique de Lucy, étonné qu'elle en ait tant alors qu'elle se servait habituellement de si peu…

En l'espace de quelques minutes, Loki avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, mais Lucy n'avait pas épuisé sa magie encore. Il donna encore de l'énergie, à Natsu cette fois, avant de reprendre. Cette fois-ci, les flux magiques s'amenuisaient, Loki n'était pas loin de réussir, mais le portail était malheureusement terminé.

« **Léo, je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais visiblement sa magie est épuisée, alors je retourne dans le monde des esprits avant qu'il ne s'écroule.** »

L'immense esprit s'en retourna, sa disparition entraînant celle du portail, tout devint calme et silencieux. Le corps de Lucy également. Erza, Natsu et Gray s'approchèrent, Loki était muet. Sa maîtresse semblait dormir, malgré sa pâleur et les larmes qui avaient coulés au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne respirait pas.

« **Lucy….** »

Loki ne fit pas attention à ses propres larmes, sa vision se brouillait mais Lucy ne bougeait toujours pas.

« **Elle est… morte ?** » demanda Natsu, espérant se tromper.

« **J'te laisserais pas mourir, je te l'ai promis…** »

Plaçant ses deux mains sur la poitrine inerte de la jeune fille, Loki entama alors un rite similaire à celui qu'il avait fait précédemment, essayant de la ramener à la vie. Ce n'était un échange de magie, mais de fluide vital.

« **Loki ! Tu vas mourir si tu fais ça !** » Lui dit Erza en posant une main sur son épaule.

« **Je suis immortel.** » dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Erza le laissa faire, elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

Lentement, très lentement, Lucy retrouva des couleurs, bien qu'encore très pâle, Erza et les autres voyaient bien que ça fonctionnait. Le processus fût très long, si bien qu'ils sortirent tous pour laisser Loki un peu seul pour mieux se concentrer. Bien sûr, Erza était restée surveiller en douce au cas où il faudrait un peu d'aide. Même si Loki avait promit de ramener Lucy à la vie, le groupe y croyait peu, tristes et abattus, ils se demandaient pourquoi ils n'étaient pas arrivés plus tôt.

Près de quinze minutes étaient passées, et toujours rien…

**Fin du chapitre 10**

Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre un peu plus cours et long à venir car mon clavier me lâche… les touches ne fonctionnes plus correctement, notamment le « e », ce qui me ralentit beaucoup. Et pour le moment, je n'ai pas assez pour acheter un clavier, donc il va falloir patienter un peu… Sinon, pour le chapitre, est-ce que Lucy est morte à votre avis ?


	11. Retour à Fairy Tail

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 11 : Retour à Fairy Tail

Loki était épuisé, mais il ne renonçait pas, il était sur le point de réussir à ramener Lucy du monde des morts. Erza était revenue avec les garçons, soutenant Loki comme ils le pouvaient.

Disparaissant, Loki était cependant heureux. Lucy respirait d'elle-même, faiblement, certes, mais il avait réussit.

« **Loki…** »

« **Je reviendrai vite, dès que j'aurai fais le plein d'énergie ! Faîtes attention, elle est très fragile, je pense qu'il faudrait faire venir Wendy plutôt….** » Mais Loki ne termina pas sa phrase, disparaissant totalement du monde des humains.

« **Erz', Loki est pas mort, hein ?** »

« **Non, il a dit qu'il était immortel, il doit juste… être très fatigué, et il vas se reposer dans le monde des esprits…** » Répondit Erza, pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

«** Lucy est vivante !** » cria Gray, étonné.

« **T'es sérieux ?** »

«** Stop ! Loki a dit qu'elle était fragile, à mon avis, on devrait ne pas trop la bouger… Et fair venir Wendy comme il l'a dit.** »

« **Dis, c'est normal qu'elle tremble ?** » lança soudainement Natsu qui était déjà en train de toucher Lucy pour vérifier que Loki avait dit vrai.

« **Je pense qu'elle doit avoir froid, son corps s'est refroidi le temps qu'elle était morte... Vas chercher une couverture avant de faire une bêtise** » proposa Erza, rassurée par les tremblements.

Gray l'accompagna et ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Erza en pleurs. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi, n'osant pas lui demander.

« **Vous vous rendez comptes ? Lucy est vivante !** »

Erza était un peu confuse, heureuse que Lucy soit de nouveaux parmi eux, et triste pour Loki. Elle avait eu tellement peur, Lucy était une très bonne amie... Les garçons se regardèrent et rassurèrent Erza, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ainsi... sauf pour Gérard. Et certainement pour eux s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

« Erza**, on fais quoi des autres constellationnistes ?** » demanda Gray en voyant de nombreux mages inconscients.

« **On devrait tous les réunir ici et attendre qu'ils se réveillent...** »

« **On s'en occupe. Tu surveilles Lucy ?** »

« **Oui.** »

Gray donna quelques couvertures à Erza qui couvrit aussitôt son amie. Puis, réfléchissant, elle demanda à Natsu de retourner à la guilde pour y chercher Wendy et ramener de quoi soigner tout le monde car tant que Lucy ne serait pas capable de se réveiller, elle ne devait pas bouger.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Natsu était parti, Erza et Grey entendirent leurs estomacs gronder.

« **Faudrait peut-être penser à manger….** » Suggéra Grey.

« **Oui, et pas seulement pour nous deux, il faut penser à tous les mages….** »

« **Ouais. Tu restes avec Lucy, j'vais essayer de trouver un animal mangeable. Mais… A ton avis, ya combien de constellationnistes ?** »

« **Je dirais… beaucoup. Imagines que qu'il en a autant que de mage chez nous, ça devrait aller.** »

« **Okay !** »

« **Gray ?** »

« **Quoi ?** »

« **Tes fringues….** »

Gray se regarda et il dépêcha de se rhabiller. Encore une fois il n'avait pas fait attention, mais Erza avait rit. Le moral remontait, c'était une bonne chose. Le mage de glace s'en alla, toujours à moitié à poil. Erza veillait Lucy qui tremblait toujours, mais visiblement moins. Erza avait oublié de dire à Gray de ramener de quoi faire du feu. Tant pis, il y avait suffisamment d'arbres à proximité pour se servir.

« **…za…** »

Erza se retourna, cherchant d'où venait ce son.

« **Lucy ! Lucy, reste calame, ne bouge pas, ne parle pas !** »

« **Erza… je…j'ai… fr-froid…** »

« **Ok, j'vais aller chercher de quoi faire du feu. Reste tranquille, surtout, tu ne bouge pas ! Tu n'essaies pas non plus de te lever, je fais vite !** »

Erza couru vers la sortie, permutant son armure pour une autre décuplant vitesse et force. Elle coupa tellement de bois qu'il y en avait pour un régiment. Elle pourrait faire le feu à l'intérieur, la pierre n'allait pas se mettre à brûler et c'était assez aéré pour ne pas asphyxier les mages.

« **Lucy ? Je suis de retour ! **»

Erza fit un gros tas de bois, de feuilles, de tout ce qui était sec, et attrapa un lance-flamme dans la dimension où elle gardait ses armes et armures. Rapidement, le feu prit, chauffant doucement la pièce. Mais il faudrait du temps avant que la pièce ne soit chaude, et Erza décida de bouger Lucy pour l'amener près du feu.

Doucement, tout doucement, elle aida la jeune fille à s'assoir, lui prêtant des vêtements à elle. Etrangement, ceux de Lucy avaient disparus.

« **Met ça, ça devrait te tenir chaud. J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique à la laine…** »

« **N-non, ça…va. **»

« **Ok, bon laisse moi t'habiller, tu ne dois pas faire le moindre effort selon Loki. Mais vraiment aucun. Tu devrais même être en train de dormir.** »

« **L-Loki… où….où…** »

« **Où il est ? Dans le monde des esprits. Ne t'en fais pas, je te raconterais tout quand tu seras bien reposée.** » Expliqua Erza qui prenait d'infinies précautions pour habiller Lucy.

Après un bon quart d'heure, Lucy était emmitouflée dans ce qu'Erza avait de plus chaud. Il faudrait encore du temps avant que le feu ne chauffe la pièce, alors, toujours avec une infinité de précaution, elle porta Lucy près du feu où elle avait installé un sac de couchage. Lucy s'endormie pendant qu'Erza la transportait.

« **Où je suis… ?** »

« Oh ! **Bonjour. Tu es constellationniste, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Erza de Fairy Tail. Nous sommes venus vous sauver.** »

« **Sauver… ?** »

« **Le maître de la guilde Tartaros a drogué un grand nombre de constellationnistes pour ses projets. Je pense que tu le sais mais Tartaros est une guilde noire.** »

« **Heu…oui… mais je ne me souviens de rien…** »

« **Ce n'est rien pour le moment, récupère tes forces, mes amis ont dû vous amocher un peu pour arriver ici. Gray devrait bientôt revenir avec de quoi manger, et un autre est parti cherché de l'aide à Magnolia. **»

« **Magnolia ?** »

« **Oui, c'est une ville de Fiore.** »

Erza continua à lui expliquer tandis que d'autres mages se réveillaient difficilement. Gray revint bien plus tard, il avait eu un mal fou à trouver quelque chose de comestible et surtout pas trop compliquer à abattre.

« **Et Lucy… ?** »

« Elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure, mais elle s'est rendormi quelques minutes plus tard. »

« **C'est que Loki a réussit !** »

« **Oui, mais je ne lui ais pas dis, alors tiens ta langue.** »

« **Ok. Et les autres ?** »

« **Bin ils ne se souviennent de rien. Je leur ais dis qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leur guilde en leur expliquant tout de même ce qu'il s'était passé.** »

« **Natsu devrait arriver demain, non ?** »

« **Normalement. Mangeons et dormons, transporter Lucy va être long. **»

Erza et Gray parlèrent encore un peu, veillant sur tous les constallationnistes encore inconscient. Certains étaient restés pour la nuit, il se faisait très tard et comme ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit, la plupart préféraient attendre le lendemain pour partir. Erza ne leur avait pas dit, mais elle avait envoyé des messagers à tous les guildes dont elle avait vue la marque sur le corps.

La plupart des mages étaient retournés chez eux, beaucoup avaient retrouvés des membres de leur guilde au bord de la rivière. Surprit, les effusions de rires, de larmes étaient de mise. Erza et Gray attendaient Natsu et Wendy, patiemment. Lucy dormait toujours, elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes dans la nuit et s'était rendormie aussitôt. Elle s'inquiétait pour Loki. Erza s'en doutait et Gray… voyait qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation maître-esprit avec les évènements de la veille.

« Erz' **? Lucy et Loki… ils seraient pas un peu plus proches que…** »

« **Si. Mais tiens ta langue, pour le moment on est que 4, toi compris à le savoir dans la guilde.** » Dit-elle, ailleurs.

« **Qui est au courant ?** »

« **Mira et Natsu.** »

« **Natsu ?** » Gray était stupéfait. « **Et il n'a rien dit ?** »

« **Non, en faite il sait qu'ils sont ensemble mais il n'imagine pas à quel point. Il est un peu trop naïf pour ça. D'ailleurs aussi est intéressé par quelqu'un.** »

« **Lisana.** »

« **Bien joué.** »

« **C'est pas très compliquer à deviner non plus. Surtout depuis la naissance d'Happy.** »

« **Oui… Natsu pensait que c'était un œuf de dragon !** » Rit Erza en repensant à cette époque où ils étaient enfants. « **Et toi Gray ?** »

« **Moi ?** »

« Oui**, il n'y a pas quelqu'un que tu apprécies un peu plus que les autres dans la guilde ? Jubia par exemple…** » Insinua Erza avec un petit sourire narquois.

« **Ju-Ju-Ju… Jubia ?** » Bégaya le mage de glace.

« **Tu viens de te trahir mon petit Gray ! Aller, raconte donc à Erza…** » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire… menaçant.

« **Heu… Et bien… Jubia, c'est Jubia quoi… Elle est sympa, collante…** »

« **Et elle t'aide souvent, même si tu le vois pas.** »

« **Il paraît.** »

« **Et c'est tout ?** » insista la jeune femme.

Gray céda, il savait que s'il cachait des choses à Erza, il s'en mordrait les doigts plus tard… « **Bin… Oui j'l'aime bien. Peut-être un peu plus qu'une amie, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point plus. **» Avoua-t-il, gêné et couleur tomate.

« **Je m'en doutais aussi à vrai dire. Lucy aussi.** »

« **Pfff… des discutions de fille quoi.** »

« **Oui, mais souvent très amusant d'imaginer telle personne et telle personne ensembles. Par exemple, imagine… Elfman et Kana.** »

Gray essaya d'imaginer… et il se mit rapidement à rire avec Erza.

« **Hey !** » lança une voix familière.

« **Natsu ! Enfin de retour ! T'en as mis du temps !** »

« **Ouais, le bateau… c'est toujours pas mon truc. Et Lucy ?** » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« **Ca va mieux, elle se réveille quelques minutes de temps en temps.** »

« **Coucou vous deux !** »

**« Wendy ! Mira ! Jubia ! Et bien Natsu, tu as ramené tout le monde ou quoi ?** »

« **Non, J'ai juste demandé à Wendy, Mira à voulu venir pour vous soigner, si besoin, et aider Wendy aussi. Et Jubia à penser que Lucy pourrait être transportée dans une civière d'eau… mais ça, j'ai pas trop compris.** » Répondit Natsu.

Jubia expliqua alors son idée à Erza et à Gray. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, au contraire, Erza trouvait même cela ingénieux, pratique et ça éviterait de trop la bouger.

« **Mais tiendras-tu deux jours en utilisant ta magie non-stop ?** »

« **Jubia ne va pas utiliser sa magie sur le bateau, Jubia pense que ce sera assez stable pour Lucy mais si Erza veut, Jubia se servira de sa magie sur le bateau.** »

« **Je n'y avais pas songé, ça économiserait ta magie… Ecoute, on verra l'état su bateau sur lequel on sera et on choisira à ce moment.** » Proposa Erza.

Les deux filles étaient d'accord et malgré la proximité de Gray, Jubia parvenait à se contrôler. Il le fallait pour son amie Lucy.

« Wendy**, est-ce qu'elle tremble encore ?** »

« **Hum… Elle frissonne plutôt. Ma magie ne peut rien contre ça, je ne peux que l'aider à se remettre. Et même avec ma magie… elle va mettre plusieurs semaines à se remettre.** » Expliqua Wendy qui se voulait tout de même rassurante.

« **Jubia, tu peux faire de l'eau chaude ?** » demanda Gray.

La jeune mage rougis heureuse que 'maître gray' lui parle.

« **Ou-oui, Jubia peut le faire !** »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme créa un film d'eau autour de Lucy pour la transporter en douceur sur un matelas d'eau qu'elle venait de créer également. Elle demanda un coup de main à Natsu pour chauffer l'eau à une température convenable car il lui fallait un peu de temps pour le faire elle-même. Natsu l'aida avec plaisir, se maîtrisant difficilement de ne pas évaporer toute cette eau.

« **Mira, tu as finis ?** »

« **Oui ! Avec tout ça, vous devriez avoir moins mal et avec quelques jours de repos à la guilde, vous serez en forme d'ici quelques jours !** » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Toute la petite troupe termina de récupérer les affaires sur place, emmenant les derniers mages qui étaient encore inconscients. Il en restait une dizaine que les garçons et Jubia transportèrent jusqu'au bateau.

« **Wendy, tu veux pas utiliser ta magie… ?** » demanda Natsu à Wendy, suffoquant.

« **Si je fait trop souvent, ma magie n'aura plus d'effet sur toi Natsu.** » expliqua la petite fille.

« **… **» Natsu n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà penché sur le rebord du bateau en train de rendre tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« **Jubia, ça va ?** » demanda Erza

« **Jubia est en pleine forme ! **» répondit-elle en souriant. « **La magie de Jubia ne demande pas beaucoup de calories magiques pour être utilisée.** » expliqua-t-elle, toute fière.

« **Ce serait pas plutôt le fait que Gray est là que tu as autant la pêche ?** »

Aussitôt, Jubia rougis, se maîtrisant de justesse pour maintenir sa magie. « **Ju-Jubia ne pense pas à Maître Gray !** »

« **Dis plutôt que j'ai fais mouche, aller, t'en fais pas, Lucy t'en parlera mieux que moi, mais on est au courant.** » répondit Erza avec un sourire malicieux.

De leur côté, Gray, Mira et Natsu parlaient justement d'Erza. Depuis que Lucy était arrivée, Erza avait bien changé, elle s'intéressait plus aux autres, on la voyait rire, être curieuse… Mira avoua même qu'elles parlaient de garçons et que même si Erza était gênée, elle commençait à poser des questions. Natsu oublia quelques secondes qu'il ne supportait pas les transports, stupéfait par cette annonce.

« **Et oui, surtout quand Lucy est là d'ailleurs.** »

**« Erza… en fille… ?** » Natsu imaginait la scène, il imaginait surtout Erza avec le caractère de Mira et Lucy mélangé et habillée normalement, sans armure.

« **Non, pas à ce point Natsu..** » répondit Mira qui se doutait à quoi pensait le jeune homme.

« **A ce point, ce serait bizarre quand même…** » Avoua Gray

« **Oui..** »

Wendy, elle, veillait sur Lucy et les quelques autres mages. Charuru était restée à la guilde, elle avait décidée de la laisser voler de ses propres ailes et la laisser partir pour ce genre de mission était un bon commencement. Tout était calme sur le bateau, mis à part Natsu qui était malade… Et qu'Erza finit par assommer, prétextant que le voyage lui paraîtrait moins long.

« **Lo..ki…** » fit une voix très faible

« **Lucy ! C'est Jubia.** » Dit-elle doucement.

« **Salut Jubia.** »

« **Repose-toi, Juvia s'occupe de toi ! Mais… Jubia se demande si tu n'as pas trop froid ?** »

« **N-non, ça va. Où…où sommes-nous ? **» Demanda Lucy, d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

« **On rentre à Fairy Tail avec le bateau.** »

Lucy sourit et se rendormie aussitôt. Juvia comprenait à présent ce que voulait dire Erza par quelques minutes.

« **Ce sont des micros réveil, certainement parce qu'elle est inquiète pour quelqu'un.** »

« **Jubia pense que Lucy est inquiète pour Maître Gray qui a beaucoup combattu.** »

« **Je dirais plutôt pour Natsu.** »

« **Vous vous trompez toutes les deux. Lucy s'inquiète pour Loki. C'est grâce à lui si elle est encore là. Il a préféré se sacrifier plutôt que de la laisser mourir.** » Expliqua Erza qui venait voir comment allait la blondinette.

« **Sacrifier ? Erza veut dire que monsieur Loki est mort ?** »

Aussitôt, les visages changèrent, tristes.

**« Non, Loki n'est pas vraiment mort, il est juste retourné dans le monde des esprits pour récupérer ses forces. Loki est immortel. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on va le revoir rapidement car il ne sait toujours pas que Lucy est hors de danger.** »

Erza ne dit rien sur la nature de la relation entre Lucy et Loki, mais assez pour qu'elles comprennent qu'ils étaient plus qu'un maître et son esprit.

Finalement, le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre et le groupe arriva tard dans la nuit, alors que la plupart des membres dormaient. Seul Makarof était encore debout.

**Fin du chapitre 11**

Note de l'auteur : Que d'attente, je sais, mais j'ai un nombre incalculable d'ennuis avec mon ordinateur. Après la souris, mon clavier m'a lâché, puis mon disque dur externe… Bref, le temps des analyses, je peux écrire :)


	12. Guérison

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 12 : Guérison

Lucy était alitée depuis une semaine déjà, se réveillant toujours à peine quelques minutes par jour. Tous les jours, les membres de la guilde passaient prendre des nouvelles, Mira et Wendy restant presque toujours à l'infirmerie, relayée par Erza de temps en temps. Les quelques personnes au courant de la relation entre Lucy et Loki se demandaient comme il allait. Natsu et les autres avaient repris les missions, Erza leur avait dit qu'elle serait très stressée si elle ne pouvait pas payer son loyer et Mira avait précisé qu'il fallait éviter quelques temps de la stresser.

Minuit était passé, Mira s'était endormie après avoir envoyé Wendy au lit. Alors que la nuit noire régnait, une lueur apparut près de Lucy. Grossissant, jusqu'à former une silhouette lumineuse.

« **Lucy…** »

La jeune fille dormait paisiblement, alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, son sommeil était assez agité.

« **Loki ? C'est toi ?** »

« **Salut Mira.** »

« **Ca va ? On s'inquiétait pour toi…** » Expliqua Mira, encore un peu endormie.

« **Oui, je vais bien, j'ai totalement récupérer, même plus encore. Et Lucy ?** »

« **Elle va mieux, elle dort toute la journée mais se réveille quelques minutes à peu près toutes les deux heures. Wendy suppose que c'est parce qu'elle est très inquiète qu'elle n'arrive pas à se reposer correctement. Erza et moi pensons que c'est pour toi qu'elle se fait du souci.** »

« **Maintenant que j'ai récupérer toute mon énergie, je vais pouvoir rester dans le monde des humains. Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée Mira…** »

« Je **ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule** » dit-elle en souriant. « **Mais je vais suivre ton conseil, je pense que tu ne la quitteras pas d'une semelle avant un bon moment** » rit-elle doucement.

« **En effet. Aller, vas dormir** » répondit Loki en souriant.

Mira le salua et s'en alla en baillant, lui mentionnant le sommeil agité de Lucy depuis son retour. Pendant ce temps Loki s'installa sur le lit, à côté de sa maîtresse, et la prit dans ses bras. Il espérait que sa présence la calmerai, ce qui semblait fonctionner.

« **Lucy… Je suis tellement content que tu sois en vie…** »

Loki continua de lui parler pendant plusieurs minutes, les émotions portant ses paroles. Il embrassait son front, caressait ses cheveux pour être certain qu'elle était bien là, écoutant sa respiration calme.

« **Loki… **» Murmura Lucy qui se réveillait.

« **Je suis là Lucy. Je suis revenu** »

« **Loki… J'étais tellement inquiète…** » Dit-elle en essayant de se relever.

« Ne **bouge pas, Mira m'a dit que tu n'arrivais pas à te reposer correctement.** »

« **Pourtant je dors beaucoup…** »

« **Oui, mais pas comme il faut. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, ça ira mieux. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton loyer, Natsu et Gray ont dit qu'ils s'en occuperaient. Maintenant, dors, Mira et Erza n'osent pas te réveiller pour déjeuner, mais si tu manges à heure fixe, tu devrais vite retrouver un rythme normal et te remettre sur pied.** »

« **Merci mon chéri…** » Dit-elle en s'endormant aussitôt.

Loki savait que Lucy préférait cette solution car ça l'aiderai plus rapidement à bien dormir, mieux se reposer et vite reprendre les missions, même si Mira lui avait bien précisé qu'elle en aurait pour un bon mois au minimum avant de reprendre les missions.

Le lendemain, Erza arriva tôt à l'infirmerie, avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur le bureau, à l'entrée. Allant voir comment allait son amie, elle fut surprise de trouver Loki, mais un poids s'envola, maintenant que Loki était là, Lucy allait rapidement aller mieux, et Erza pourrait annoncer l'a bonne nouvelle aux autres. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, sourire qui disparut lorsque Loki se réveillé pour retrouver son visage sérieux habituel.

« **Tiens, salut Erza, je t'ai pas entendu arriver** »

« **Salut Loki, tu vas bien ?** »

« **Oui, j'ai bien récupérer, maintenant je peux rester ici pendant un bon moment.** »

« **C'est super ! Au faite, tu as faim ? J'ai ramené le p'tit déj pour Lucy, mais… elle ne mange presque pas depuis qu'elle est là.** »

« **Non, j'ai une meilleur idée. Réchauffe la tasse, j'vais la réveiller. **» Répondit Loki.

« **Mais… Elle doit se reposer !** »

« **On en a parlé cette nuit, t'en fais pas.** »

Erza ne discuta pas plus, elle n'avait envie de les contrarier et puis si ça pouvait aider Lucy… Lorsqu'elle revint avec le plateau, Lucy se frottait encore les yeux, Loki l'incitant à rester éveiller pour manger.

« **Coucou Erza…** »

« **Salut Lucy. Tu as faim ?** »

« **Pas vraiment…** »

« **Il faut manger, sinon, pas de missions !** » intervint Loki.

« **Et pas de sorties !** » renchérit Erza qui entrait dans le jeu de l'esprit.

Lucy regarda son plateau quelques minutes et se décida à boire un peu de lait, une demie tartine de confiture et un jus de fruit.

« **C'est bien Lucy ! Si tu arrives à manger correctement, tu seras vite sur pied ! **» Intervint Mira qui arrivait saluer tout le petit monde.

« **Salut Mira ! **» répondirent le petit groupe

« **Alors, ça va ce matin ? Je vois que Loki a réussi à te faire manger !** » Dit-elle toute guillerette.

Lucy rougit un peu, Loki était fière de lui et Erza était contente de la voir sourire. Même si elle souriait de temps en temps, on voyait toujours qu'elle était préoccupée par le sort de Loki, mais plus maintenant. Erza et Mira avaient pensé à la même chose : Loki présent, Lucy allait vite se remettre. D'ailleurs cette dernière s'endormie en plein milieu de la conversation, alors les filles retournèrent dans la grande salle de la guilde pour annoncer le retour de Loki. Makarof sourit.

« **Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! On va devoir fêter ça !** »

Peu de membre étaient debout, et Mira proposa d'attendre la soirée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lucy avait commencé à prendre un rythme normal, elle se réveillait naturellement le matin, le midi et le soir. Elle restait un peu plus éveillée à chaque fois également, Loki la forçant un peu parfois.

Les jours passaient, Lucy faisait encore une sieste le matin et l'après-midi, mais elle pouvait enfin se lever, marcher et se promener dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait très envie d'aller plus loin, mais Loki préférait attendre encore un peu, soutenu par Mira et Erza. De fait, c'est toute la guilde qui se déplaçait à l'infirmerie, chose qu'Erza et Makarof n'aimaient pas. Bien souvent, l'un des deux agissait au bout d'un quart d'heure pour virer tout ce petit monde, les autorisant à entrer en petit groupe seulement.

« **J'ai payé ta propriétaire Lucy, tu vas être tranquille un moment.** »

« **Merci Natsu, c'est gentil. Je te rembourserai quand je reprendrai les missions, promis.** »

« **Paie moi quelques resto quand on sera en mission et on sera quitte. J'aime bien quand c'est toi qui paie !** »

« **C'est drôle, mais ça ne m'étonne pas…** » Répondit Loki qui riait.

« **Toi t'es tranquille, c'est Lucy qui paie tout !** » répondit Natsu tandis que Gray arrivait pour la saluer.

« **Peut-être mais il m'aide dans mes missions donc c'est comme si on faisait nos missions ensembles !** » répliqua Lucy, narquoise, même si Loki n'appréciait pas énormément. Ce que Natsu disait était vrai, mais les propos de Lucy l'étaient tout autant.

« **Au faite, Happy et moi on a été chez toi pour vider ton frigo. C'aurait été dommage que tu rentres avec plein de choses périmé, tu trouves pas ?** »

« **… Natsu, dis-moi que tu as pas manger ce qu'il y avait aussi dans mes placards…** »

« **Le chocolat ? Il était super bon ! On n'en a fait qu'une bouchée !** »

« **Loki, tue-le.** » déclara-t-elle avec un regard assassin.

« **Si tu veux Princesse.** » sourit-il.

« **Mais… pourquoi tant de haine ?** » demanda Natsu devant la réaction de Lucy, même si se battre contre Loki l'enchantait.

« **Parce que tu as mangé MES chocolats…** » Grinça Lucy

« **Mais je savais pas ! Si tu veux du chocolat, j'irai en chercher avec Happy !** »

« **Non, je pense pas que tu trouves ces chocolats parce que c'est Loki qui me les avais faits !** » lâcha-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche. Elle venait de griller sa couverture.

« **Lucy, on te le l'as pas dis mais Gray est au courant, Jubia aussi je crois, mais je suis pas sûr.** »

« **Non, Jubia n'est pas au courant** » rit Gray devant la tête de Lucy.

« **Tu es sûr ?** »

« **Oui, tu la connais, elle complètement raide dingue de Gray** » lui murmura Loki à l'oreille.

« **Oui, tu as raison…** » Puis elle reprit. « Natsu ! »

« **Oui ?** » demanda-t-il soudain au garde à vous.

« **Je te ferais payer pour le chocolat.** »

Lucy avait sa tête effrayant, capable de tuer sur place, un peu à la manière d'Erza. Les autres rirent devant la tête que faisait Natsu.

« **T'en fais pas, je t'en referais si tu veux.** » lui dit Loki à l'oreille.

« **Cette fois, je dormirais avec pour être sûr que Natsu les mange pas !** »

Gray et Mira était hilares, accompagnés de Loki, tandis que Natsu désespérait. Lucy bailla, elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Mira demanda à tout le monde de partir, Loki restait seul avec elle. Une fois endormie, Loki s'échappa de ses bras pour aller parler à Natsu. Il lui propose de refaire des chocolats pour se faire pardonner.

« **Il nous faudra l'aide de Mira par contre…** »

« **Je croyais que tu savais les faire…** »

« **En faite, elle m'avait aidé la dernière fois** » dit-il en riant.

« **MIRAAA !** »

« **Oui ?** » dit-elle depuis de comptoir

« **Tu nous aides à faire du chocolat ?** »

« **Du chocolat ? Oh, toi, tu cherches à te faire pardonner !** »

Natsu fit une grimace, mais Loki confirma ce que pensait Mira.

« **Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas une petite soirée chocolat à l'infirmerie ?** » proposa la jeune femme.

« **Elle adorerait ça, c'est sur** »

« **Je vais aller acheter du chocolat et ce qu'il faut. Allez chercher Erza, Gray et Jubia, je vais demander au maître s'il veut en faire.** »

« **Je sens qu'on va bien rire** » déclara Loki, amusé.

Natsu et Loki allèrent à la recherche des autres membres du groupe, leur expliquant le projet de la soirée. Erza même si elle semblait distante, était partante pour la soirée. Il y aurait des garçons, mais apprendre à faire des chocolats lui faisait envie. Gray, amateur également de chocolats accepta et Jubia suivit le groupe, elle allait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec le mage de glace, et apprendre à faire des douceurs.

Mire revint rapidement, sans le maître qui devait de nouveau partir à une réunion entre maîtres de guilde.

« **Aller, on ne traine pas, c'est du travail de faire des chocolat ! Tout le monde prend un tablier !** » Déclara Mira en distribuant des tabliers à tout le monde.

Les garçons étaient un peu étonnés, Loki moins car il avait déjà eu à porter cela.

« **Mira, on est obligés de mettre ça ?** » demanda Natsu, dubitatif

« **Oui, pas le choix !** »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, même Erza qui avait mit une tenue de cuisinière pour l'occasion.

« **Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de vêtement, Erza…** »

« **Je l'ai depuis un moment, mais je ne m'en suis jamais servie**. » avoua-t-elle, les joues un peu rose.

L'après-midi fut assez mouvementé, les garçons s'amusaient à s'envoyer des boulettes de chocolat, Gray piquait souvent dans le panier d'ailleurs. Erza avait également été tentée et Loki lui avais donné un de veux de Natsu pour l'embêter un peu.

« **Pas mauvais.** »

Mira surveillait tout ce petit monde, et avait même confisqué son panier à Gray pour qu'il arrête de les manger. Jubia observait scrupuleusement les conseils de Mira, essayant de faire abstraction de l'objet de ses désirs qui se tenait tout près d'elle.

« **Maître Gray, Ju-Jubia se demandait si vous vouliez goûter ses chocolats…** »

Mira l'avait un peu poussé, mais c'était un succès, Gray accepta avec plaisir, surtout depuis que Mira lui avait prit son panier.

Au final, tout le monde avait fait une belle quantité de chocolat, truffes, de toutes les couleurs et formes, avec ou sans fruit sec, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

« **Avec ça, je pense que Lucy ne te fera plus la tête avant un bon moment !** » dit Loki.

Depuis que Lucy allait mieux, tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire, surtout Loki, qui s'en alla d'ailleurs auprès d'elle.

« **Ah, tu es réveillée... Désolé, j'étais…** »

« **T'excuses pas, je vais pas te séquestrer pour que tu restes avec moi non plus** » répondit Lucy en riant.

« **Je sais mais j'aime bien être avec toi quand tu te réveille.** »

« C'est **rien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu te rattraperas plus tard…** » Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« **Enfin je retrouve ma petite Princesse perverse…** » Murmura-t-il en montant sur le lit, avançant à quatre pattes vers le visage vermeille de Lucy. Elle le laissa s'approcher doucement, l'enlaçant puis l'embrassant.

« **Tiens…** »

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** »

« **Tu as un goût de chocolat…** » Expliqua-t-elle, perplexe.

« **A** **mon avis, c'est qu'on en a parlé tout l'heure et que ça te fait envie, tout simplement.** » expliqua Loki légèrement nerveux, mais il cacha facilement cela derrière ses sourires de charmeur.

« **J'ai hâte de pouvoir rentrer, aller me promener… faire des missions… ?** » se risqua Lucy.

« **Non, pas de missions pour le moment, tu le sais bien. Par contre, je suis tout à fait pour que tu rentres !** »

« **Et c'est moi la perverse, hein… ? Avec la tête que tu as, j'ai l'impression que tu as envie de me dévorer.** »

« **C'est pas faux, je te mangerai bien, mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Et aussi parce qu'avant de recommencer de genre de cabrioles, il faudra que tu arrives à rester éveillée assez longtemps pour rentrer.** »

« **Oui… J'espère que c'est pour bientôt…** » Se désola la jeune fille.

« **Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Demain ou après-demain peut-être. Je demanderais à Mira tout à l'heure quand tu dormiras.** »

« **D'accord. Bon aller, laisse-moi me lever, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes.** »

Loki sourit, se poussant pour admirer sa petite amie se lever à peine vêtue d''une nuisette. Habituellement, elle se couvrait lorsque les autres venaient, mais elle aimait bien embêter Loki en restant ainsi, en simple nuisette.

« **Tiens, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vus celle-là.** »

« **Oui, elle m'a manqué.** » dit-elle en s'étirant. « **Ah… ça fait du bien de pouvoir s'étirer complètement et de marcher…** »

Loki s'approcha derrière elle, passant ses mains sur ses hanches, puis son ventre en posa sa tête sur celle de sa maîtresse.

« **Tu veux sortir un moment ?** » proposa Loki

« **J'en rêverai…** » Soupira Lucy qui n'était pas sortie depuis… fort longtemps.

« **Habille-toi, je reviens.** » dit-il, mystérieux.

Lucy regarda son petit ami sortir. Perplexe, elle enfila tout de même quelques vêtements, peignant rapidement ses cheveux. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de faire une rapide toilette que Loki revint, tout sourire.

« **Mira est d'accord ! Mais pas plus de dix minutes pour commencer.** »

« **Dix minutes ? Mais… Elle veut juste que j'en ai le goût sans la saveur ou quoi ?** »

« **Dix minutes, c'est mieux que rien Princesse, et puis plus ça ira, plus tu pourras rester dehors. Ah oui, tu dois mettre un chapeau ! Pas trop de soleil à dit Mira !** »

Lucy ronchonna quelques secondes, mais elle était trop heureuse de sortir enfin. Loki avait décidé de l'emmenée dans le petit parc de la guilde, un peu après le jardin. Il faisait beau et Lucy se sentait pousser des ailes. Elle était très heureuse d'enfin changer d'air, sentir l'air sur son visage. Loki était content de lui, faire plaisir à sa maîtresse était quelque chose qu'il ne négligeait jamais. Ce petit coin de paradis était entretenu par Elfman et Lisana, fleuri, avec un tout petit lac surmonté d'un pont en bois, dans le style japonais.

« **Je n'étais jamais venue ici…** »

« **Normal, peu de membres sont au courant que cet endroit est là. En faite, c'est Mira qui vient même de me le dire** » rit Loki, qui découvrait également le lieu.

Calmement, tous les deux visitèrent un peu l'endroit, qui semblait tout de même assez grand. Des arbres fruitiers, des parterres de fleurs, un petit banc. Lucy était tout excitée, elle avait très envie de courir partout, de sauter, de bouger, mais Loki l'en empêcherai. A moins de lui échapper quelques secondes, chose qu'elle fit.

« **Lucy !** »

Trop tard, elle était déjà arrivée sur le pont, toute souriante. Elle continua d'avancer, Loki la laissant tranquille. Il comprenait bien qu'elle n'attendait que ça et qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle termina sa course en s'asseyant contre un arbre, face à la marre aux nénuphars, rapidement rejointe pas son esprit de prédilection.

« **Ah… J'ai l'impression de revivre !** » Déclara Lucy, pleine de vie.

« **Je veux bien te croire. J'avoue que ça fait du bien de sortir et de profiter un peu.** »

Loki s'assied à côté de la jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle commençait à fatiguer, et Loki s'en était aperçut. Caressant ses cheveux, son visage, il la laissa s'endormir tranquillement dans ce petit coin de nature où ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Une fois sa maîtresse endormie, Loki se leva doucement, la prit dans ses bras et retourna à la guilde pour l'amener à son lit.

« **Je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus de dix minutes** » déclara Mira en souriant. « **J'espère qu'elle en a aimé.** »

« **Oui, tu avais raison, c'est un très bel endroit. Je pense qu'elle t'en parlera à son réveil. Tu peux m'aider à ouvrir la porte ?** »

« **Bien sûr** »

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme, ce qui était assez étrange pour cette guilde si bruyante. La plupart étaient partis en mission, chose que Loki n'avait pas remarqué puisqu'il passait à des heures très matinales dans la grande salle et qu'il n'y avait donc presque jamais plus de deux ou trois personnes.

La plus puissante équipe de Fairy Tail était resté, la soirée annoncée était attendue avec impatience.

**Fin du chapitre 12**

_Note de l'auteur :_ Adieu MegaUpload, si vous êtes aussi triste que moi, rendez vous sur leshistoiresdalice . skyrock . 3063518017-Adieu-MegaUpload . html (retirez les espaces entre les .)


	13. Jubia

**Les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une Constellationniste**

Chapitre 13 : Jubia  
>Lucy se réveilla longtemps après sa petite escapade. Il faisait déjà nuit, et Loki n'était pas là, chose inhabituelle, surtout la nuit. La jeune fille se leva, se traînant jusqu'à la porte, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité. Frottant ses yeux, elle s'étira en marchand, à présent bien éveillée. Aucun bruit ne filtrait de la salle pourtant si animée en temps normal. Lucy se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu tard pour se réveiller, mais elle continua à avancer, poussant enfin la porte. Aucune lumière, personne d'attablé et tous les bancs étaient vides, et ce silence... Lucy trouvait cela étrange, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la guilde dans cet état. Cependant, une odeur très agréable lui chatouilla les narines, l'attirant vers le comptoir, plus précisément, à la place où elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir.<br>Sur le comptoir en bois trônait fièrement une belle coupe surmontée d'une pyramide de petites boules de chocolats.  
>« <strong>Des... truffes ?<strong> » se demanda-t-elle en reniflant les effluves de cacao qui se dégageaient de la petite montage.  
>Soudain, Lucy sentit une présence derrière elle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.<br>« **Devine qui c'est...** » Murmura la voix pour ne pas être reconnue.  
>« <strong>Loki, tu sais bien que je peux sentir ta présence...<strong> » Répondit-elle en riant, retirant les mains du jeune homme avec les siennes.  
>Elle commença à se pelotonner contre lui, mais Loki l'en dissuada du regard. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt pourquoi, car d'un seul coup, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour suivre le regarde de son aimé, Mirajane sortie de sous le comptoir, suivie de Natsu, Erza, Gray et Jubia.<br>« **Mais... mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ?** » demanda Lucy, surprise.  
>« <strong>Natsu voulait se faire pardonner, alors on a été voir Mira qui a proposer de faire une soirée chocolat.<strong> » Expliqua Loki.  
>Tous le monde regarda Natu, qui rougit légèrement.<br>« **Je pouvais pas savoir que c'était pas des chocolats normaux !** » Répondit-il en guise d'excuse.  
>Lucy était stupéfaite. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque là pour se faire pardonner, mais elle était très contente.<br>« **J'te pardonne Natsu !** » Répondit Lucy, qui bavait presque devant sa jolie pile de chocolat. « **Je peux goûter ?** » demanda-t-elle, avide.  
>« <strong>Je pense que oui<strong> » répondit Mira qui voyait également Gray baver. « **Ce soir, on va faire nos réserves de chocolat pour l'année !** »  
>« <strong>Avec si peu ?<strong> » s'écria Gray, soutenu par Lucy. Entre fans de chocolats, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.  
>« <strong>Ou pas...<strong> » Reprit Mira en voyant ces deux-là.  
>Lucy ne tenait plus, elle piqua une truffe.<br>« **C'est trop bonnn...** » Dit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
>Tout le monde goûta, il était vrai que les chocolats étaient bons. Le petit groupe papota un moment, la pyramide chocolatée descendait à vue d'œil, victime de son succès.<br>« **Au faite, pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là ?** »  
>« <strong>Maintenant <strong>**que ****tu ****le ****dis... ****C'est ****vrai ****que ****la ****guilde ****est ****très ****calme ****ce ****soir** » Admirent Natsu et Erza.  
>« <strong>J'ai demandé à ce que tout le monde rentre chez soi ou au dortoir pour avoir la salle<strong> » Expliqua Mira, tout sourire en faisant un clin d'œil à Loki.  
>« <strong>On a la guilde pour nous ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ouais.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Jubia n'a jamais vu la guilde aussi calme. C'est surprenant.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Oui... Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai trouvé ça étrange aussi.<strong> » Avoua Lucy.  
>« <strong>Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois<strong> » intervint Loki « **Je suis souvent revenu de mission en trouvant la guilde à peu près dans cet état. Au mois de Décembre aussi, ça arrive souvent.** »  
>« <strong>Ah oui, tout le monde veut se faire de l'argent pour Noël...<strong> » Dit Mira, plongée dans ses souvenirs.  
>« <strong>Dîtes, c'est une question un peu bête mais Jubia se demande pourquoi Monsieur Loki est toujours dans le monde des humains. Jubia pensait que Monsieur Loki est un esprit à Lucy...<strong> »  
>Un silence embarrassé s'installa, Loki et Lucy se regardaient.<br>« **Jubia a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?** » demanda-t-elle, innocente.  
>« <strong>Non Jubia, ce n'est pas ça. En faite, heu... Comment dire...<strong> » Bredouillait Lucy.  
>« <strong>Pour faire simple, Lucy est ma petite amie et je reste ici parce que j'aime être avec elle. Et aussi pour la surveiller sinon elle serait déjà partie en vadrouille à l'autre bout du pays pour je ne sais quelle mission...<strong> » Répondit-il en souriant.  
>« <strong>Oui, mais si tu n'étais pas là, c'est moi qui la surveillerai.<strong>» répliqua Mirajane avec un regard complice.  
>« <strong>Ou moi.<strong>»  
>« <strong>Ou moi !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ou alors je resterai tranquillement ici, aussi.<strong> » Coupa Lucy en riant.  
>Jubia, elle était sous le choque.<br>« **V-vous êtes... ?** »  
>« <strong>Et oui<strong>» sourit Lucy en enlaçant Loki.  
>« <strong>Et tout le monde ici le sait, mais pas le reste de la guilde.<strong> » continua Loki.  
>« <strong>Alors chut Jubia, ne dis rien aux autres<strong> » termina Lucy.  
>Imaginant la scène avec Gray, Jubia rougit.<br>« **Jubia ne dira rien !** »  
>Les autres rirent en mangeant encore du chocolat, jusque tard dans la nuit. Loki qui enlaçait Lucy, la senti soudainement s'écrouler. Il la rattrapa de justesse, constatant qu'elle dormait profondément.<br>« **Je crois que Lucy n'est plus en état, elle dort déjà.** » Intervint Loki  
>« <strong>C'est vrai qu'il est tard, tu veux un coup de main pour la coucher ?<strong> » demanda Mirajane qui était habituée à veiller tard à l'infirmerie.  
>« <strong>Non, t'en fais pas, je crois que tu vas avoir du boulot avec ceux-là...<strong> »  
>Gray et Natsu s'étaient également endormis, tandis que les filles commençaient à peine à somnoler. Loki salua Mira et les filles puis s'en alla coucher Lucy, ôtant ses vêtements pour lui mettre cette jolie nuisette qui lui allait si bien. Puis, à son tour, il se débarrassa de sa veste noire et s'allongea auprès de sa belle et s'endormit à son tour.<br>De leur côté, Mira et Erza ramenèrent Natsu au dortoir, tandis que Jubia s'occupait de Gray. Elle ramena Gray chez lui, à force de l'observer, elle avait découvert sa maison. Il était tellement habituel de le trouver entrain de dormir sur un banc de la guilde que plus personne ne savait qu'il avait une maison à lui.  
>Elle l'allongea sur le lit défait, et s'apprêta à partir lorsque quelque chose la reteint. Elle savait que si elle commençait à le regarder, elle finirait par succomber. Elle avait déjà les joues bien roses lorsqu'elle s'était sentie retenue. Elle tourna la tête, Gray lui avait attrapé la main.<br>« **Tu vas pas rentrer chez toi à cette heure là, si ?** »  
>« <strong>M-maître Gray... Jubia doit rentrer se coucher ...<strong>»  
>La mage lutait contre ses envies, ses fantasmes, elle ne devait pas céder pour le bien de son « maître ».<br>« **Reste ici cette nuit, il est tard et on sais jamais sur qui tu peux tomber la nuit.** »  
>« <strong>Mais... mais..<strong> » Jubia avait très chaud, si bien qu'elle tomba dans les pommes en imaginant une nuit rien que dans cette maison.  
>Gray se leva, surprit par ce qui venait de se passer et alla voir si la jeune fille allait bien.<br>« **Jubia ?** »  
>Mais elle ne répondait pas. Gray décida de l'installer sur le lit, heureusement, il avait un grand lit et assez de place pour que tous les deux puissent dormir sans se gêner.<br>« **Ah oui, Lucy dit toujours que les gens normaux ont froid la nuit...** »  
>Il attrapa alors une couverture dans l'armoire et couvrit Jubia avant de se coucher lui-même à côté. Cependant, Gray ne s'endormit pas, Jubia commençait à mouiller les draps. Il essaya alors de la réveiller, la secouant un peu. Succès total, elle ouvrit les yeux, se demandant où elle était.<br>« **Tu t'es écroulée d'un seul coup alors je t'ai mis là et tu as commencé à te transformer en eau...** » Expliqua-t-il.  
>« <strong>Oh... Jubia s'excuse !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Pourquoi ? Pour avoir mouiller mon lit ? C'est pas grave, la glace, quand ça fond, ça fait pareil alors j'ai l'habitude.<strong> »  
>Les paroles de Gray se transformaient dans l'esprit de Jubia, cependant, était véritablement seule avec lui sans qu'il l'ignore était quelque chose de nouveau. Elle se comportait même presque normalement, chose qu'en temps normale elle n'arrivait à faire lorsqu'elle le voyait.<br>« **Mais.. Jubia aurait dû rentrer... En plus ses vêtements sont mouillés également. Jubia n'aime pas s'imposer chez les gens...** »  
>« <strong>C'est moi qui t'invite ce soir. Pour tes fringues... Si ça te gêne vraiment, j'dois avoir quelque chose à te prêter si tu veux.<strong> » Dit-il en se levant de nouveau fouillant dans ses vêtements il en sorti un t-shirt noir qui ferait largement office de chemise de nuit à Jubia. Cette dernière ne disait rien, elle savait qu'elle allait bégayer si elle tentait de dire quelque chose. Le mage de glace lui tendit le vêtement et se coucha, dos à elle, qui se changeait là, n'osant pas demander où se trouvait la salle de bain. Après quelques secondes, elle se coucha à ton tour, réussissant tout de même à chuchoter un « **Merci**». Quelques instants de silences puis Gray reprit.  
>« <strong>Hey, j'voulais savoir, pourquoi tu es aussi discrète ? T'es gentille pourtant, tu m'as même ramené chez moi...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ju-Jubia est timide.<strong> » répondit-elle, toujours dos à lui.  
>« <strong>Faut pas, tu sais, on est sympa dans la guilde.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Jubia le sait, mais Jubia ne...n'a jamais...<strong> » Elle hésita à terminer sa phrase et reprit. « **Eut d'amis.** »  
>« <strong>Et Lucy ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Lucy est une amie maintenant. Comme Mirajane et Erza, mais Jubia ne peux pas trop parler avec elles car elle ne les voit pas souvent.<strong>»  
>« <strong>Bin si tu veux, j'veux bien être ton ami, et j'te filerai un coup de main pour parler aux autres si tu veux.<strong> »  
>« <strong>M-Maître Gray accepterai ?<strong> » demanda-t-elle, surprise.  
>« <strong>Bin ouais, je vois pas pourquoi je refuserai, t'es sympa. Et j'ai oublié de te dire que seuls mes potes dorment chez moi, donc...<strong> » Gray laissa sa phrase en suspend pour qu'elle réalise.  
>« <strong>Jubia est l'amie de Maître Gray ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ouais. Mais tu es pas obligé de m'appeler 'maître' tu sais ? Gray ça ira très bien aussi.<strong> » dit-il en baillant.  
>« <strong>Jubia va essayer.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Aller, faut dormir, on va être morts demain sinon. Bonne nuit.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Bonne nuit Maî... Gray.<strong>»

* * *

><p>« <strong>Cho...colat...<strong> »  
>Loki souriait. Sa jeune maîtresse dormait encore et visiblement, elle rêvait de chocolat. Il avait très envie de rire mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Mira arriva peu de temps après, un plateau dans les mains, mais Loki lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Mira sourit, comprenant que son amie dormait également, et sortie de l'infirmerie.<br>Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux, réveillant Lucy.  
>« <strong>Oh ! Loki ! Le chocolat ! Le chocolat ! Il...<strong> » Commença Lucy, visiblement... effrayée ?  
>« <strong>Qu'est-ce qu'il a le chocolat ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Natsu... Il a mangé tous mes chocolats... Et Gray aussi...<strong> » se lamentait-elle.  
>« <strong>Tu as rêvé Lucy<strong> » dit-il en riant « **Tu as mangé le chocolat avec eux hier soir** » continua Loki, qui ne pouvait cesser de rire.  
>« <strong>Oh ! C'est vrai en plus... J'me souviens... J'me sens bête maintenant<strong> » dit-elle en rougissant.  
>« <strong>T'es vraiment... Non, rien.<strong> » Rit-il, « **Aller, viens manger, Mira a apporté un plateau.** »  
>« <strong>Loki... Dis, on devrais peut-être... en parler au Maître, non ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Je pense aussi, surtout que déjà plusieurs personnes sont au courant... Et le fait que je souvent dans le monde des humains va attirer l'attention.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Oui... Mais il faudrait aussi que ça ne sorte pas de la guilde.<strong> »  
>« <strong>On demandera au Maître. Après on peu ne rien dire aux autres, nos amis sont au courant, c'est bon je pense.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Oui.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Aller mange, sinon je vais voir Mira pour que tu restes encore une semaine ici !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Oh non !<strong> » répondit Lucy en grimaçant. « **Je veux rentrer ! Donne-moi ce maudit plateau !** »  
>Loki était amusée de la voir ainsi, car il y a quelques temps encore, elle ne mangeait rien et pouvait à peine bouger, aujourd'hui, même si l'appétit n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous, elle se forçait et n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir et pouvoir s'amuser comme avant. Lucy avala son petit déjeuné rapidement et se dépêcha de s'habiller. Maintenant, elle ne dormait plus qu'une heure l'après-midi, parfois deux quand elle était vraiment fatiguée.<br>Alors qu'elle s'habillait tranquillement, Juvia arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie, toute affolée.  
>« <strong>Lucy ! Lucy ! Jubia a besoin de toi !<strong> » Cria-t-elle, nerveuse visiblement, elle se jeta sur Lucy.  
>« <strong>Jubia ! Doucement, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<strong> » Demanda Lucy calmement.  
>« <strong>Ju-Jubia a...a...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Jubia a passé la nuit avec... Gray-sama !<strong> » Finit-elle par dire.  
>Lucy était stupéfaite et Loki décida de s'éclipser pour les laisser parler. Il en profiterai pour se reposer un peu dans le monde des esprits.<br>Une fois habillée, Lucy lui demanda plus précisément ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une telle situation.  
>« <strong>Jubia a ramené Gray-sama chez lui hier soir<strong> »  
>« <strong>Attends... Toi tu as ramené Gray chez lui ? Toi ?<strong> » Demanda Lucy, étonnée.  
>« <strong>Oui...<strong>» Dit-elle, rougissante.  
>« <strong>Rassure-moi... Il n'a pas eu de comportement déplacé ?<strong> » Demanda Lucy à tout hasard.  
>« <strong>Dépla... Non ! Gray-sama ne ferait rien de tel !<strong> » S'écria Jubia, « **même si Jubia ne serait pas contre...**» Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.  
>« <strong>Bon, ça va alors. Raconte-moi après. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ? Et pourquoi tu es dans cet état aussi...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Jubia a voulue rentrer chez elle, mais Gray-sama l'a retenue. Gray-sama à dit qu'on ne savait pas sur qui Jubia pouvait tomber en rentrant chez elle et l'a invité à rester dormir chez lui.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ah, ça, ça correspond mieux au Gray que je connais. Tu devais être toute contente de dormir chez lui, non ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Oui... Mais Jubia n'a pas dormie...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Jubia, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te détendre quand Gray est dans les parages...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Jubia n'était comme d'habitude hier, Jubia était plus détendue, mais aussi plus nerveuse.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ah, je connais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça te passera. Et donc, après ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Gray-sama a prêté à Jubia un tshirt pour dormir et Jubia s'est couchée à côté de Gray-sama...<strong> »  
>Repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Jubia rougit violement, Lucy voyait même de la fumée au dessus de sa tête.<br>« **Ju-Jubia, ça va ?**» Demanda Lucy, effrayée par la couleur vive qu'avait prit Jubia, elle qui était habituellement si pâle. Jubia se reprit et continua son histoire.  
>« <strong>Oh, je vois. Et c'est pour ça que tu étais toute affolée il y a cinq minutes ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Oui... Jubia n'avait jamais dormie chez quelqu'un, encore moins avec un homme... et...et...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Et comme Gray te plaît beaucoup, tu étais toute chose !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Oui... Jubia n'ose plus parler à Gray-sama<strong> »  
>« <strong>Il ne faut pas ! Imagine que tu avais dormis chez moi ! C'est pratiquement pareil, tu vois ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Mais... Jubia n'aime pas Lucy pareil...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Je sais bien, mais imagine que c'est le cas. Tu continuerais à me parler normalement, non ? Et bien fais pareil avec Gray !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Mais.. Jubia est timide...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ne t'en fais pas, Gray est super gentil, en plus vos magies sont assez similaires, vous devriez bien vous entendre, mais il faut que tu te contrôle un peu, tu vois ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Un peu...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Même si tu aimes Gray, il faut que tu te comporte normalement avec lui, comme là maintenant.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Mais Jubia ne peux pas...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Mais si, tu verras, avec le temps tu y arriveras. Regarde, maintenant tu me parles à moi, à Erza, à Mira, et même à Natsu et Happy ! Gray est dans notre équipe, alors tu finiras forcément par réussir à lui parler normalement, ça me rappelle le comportement de Loki quand je l'ai connus...<strong> » Répondit Lucy en se souvenant de cette rencontre.  
>Les deux filles parlèrent encore un moment, Lucy rassurant Jubia. Finalement toutes deux sortirent une bonne heure plus tard, rejoignant le gros de la guilde dans la grande salle. Malgré ce que Lucy lui avait dit, Jubia n'osait pas approcher Gray, elle resta donc avec Lucy, mais la jeune mage l'abandonna quelques temps, expliquant qu'elle devait parler au maître.<br>« **Je t'accompagne, son bureau est à l'étage.**»  
>« <strong>L'étage... Celui où il y a les missions de rang S ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>Exactement, c'est pour ça que je t'accompagne.<strong> »  
>Les deux filles montèrent, Lucy découvrant l'étage de la guilde, et elle savait qu'elle n'y reviendrait pas de sitôt. Mira la laissa devant la porte avant de redescendre.<br>Lucy frappa à la porte de bois ornée du symbole de Fairy Tail. La voix du maître s'éleva, l'invitant à entrer.  
>« <strong>Tiens, bonjour Lucy ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?<strong> » Demanda le maître, heureux de voir la jeune fille en bonne santé.  
>« <strong>Bonjour Maître, je vais bien, j'espère même pouvoir rentrer chez moi.<strong> » répondit Lucy, nerveuse.  
>« <strong>Il faut voir avec Mirajane pour ça, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison de ta venue, dis-moi ce qui t'amène là.<strong> » déclara Makarof, bienveillant.  
>« <strong>Et bien... Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Si tu veux prendre des vacances, dis-le moi, il y a peu de missions en ce moment.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Non, ce n'est pas ça...<strong> »  
>Lucy rougissait, elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse.<br>« **Je... Loki et moi... on...** »  
>« <strong>Je suis au courant, vous êtes ensembles, c'est ça ?<strong> » Dit-il distraitement.  
>Lucy, étonnée, avait les yeux écarquillés.<br>« **Co...comment vous savez, Maître ?**»  
>« <strong>C'est simple ma petite Lucy, depuis que Loki est ton esprit, il reste dans le monde des esprits entre tes missions, mais depuis un moment maintenant, il reste ici, avec toi.<strong> »  
>« <strong>C'est vrai... On savait que ça se remarquerait, on avait fais attention, mais depuis ma dernière mission...<strong>»  
>« <strong>C'est normal Lucy, je ne vais pas vous blâmer pour ça, tu es même venu m'en parler, j'estime donc que c'est sérieux, et je sais aussi que si tu es là c'est que vous n'êtes pas certain que ce soit tout à fait légal, le me trompe ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>En effet<strong>» répondit Lucy, peinée.  
>«<strong>Ne t'en fais pas, la guilde est là quand tu ris, quand tu pleurs et quand tu as des ennuis, c'est ça être une guilde !<strong> »  
>« <strong>M-merci Maître.<strong> »  
>Lucy versa quelques larmes devant Makarof qui souriait.<br>«**Il faudra cependant faire attention, qui est au courant dans la guilde ?** »  
>« <strong>Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gray et Jubia.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Ca devrait aller, à part Natsu et Gray qu'il faudra surveiller... Mira aussi peut-être, elle peut être bavarde quelques fois notamment avec les bonnes nouvelles.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Personne n'a vendu la mèche pour le moment.<strong> » assura Lucy.  
>« <strong>Loki est toujours un membre de Fairy Tail, s'il le souhaite, il pourra reprendre les missions, avec toi de préférence puisque tu es avant tout sa propriétaire. Je te laisserai en parler avec ton équipe tranquillement, mais tu ne reprendras pas les missions avant un moment d'après ce que Mira m'a dit.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Malheureusement...<strong> » Répondit-elle, triste.  
>« <strong>J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourra te faire patienter si tu le souhaites.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Dîtes-moi Maître !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Je pourrais t'assigner à quelques tâches simple pour que tu reprennes doucement le rythme, un peu comme Mira, tu vois ?<strong> »  
>« <strong>J'accepte !<strong>»  
>« <strong>D'accord, j'en parlerai à Mira. Pour ce qui est de Loki et toi, ne te fais plus de soucis. Si les membres s'aperçoivent de sa présence, il suffira de dire qu'il s'ennuit dans le monde des esprits et qu'il vient faire quelques missions pour se changer les idées. Au bout d'un moment, les autres n'y feront plus attention.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Merci Maître...<strong> »  
>« <strong>De rien ma petite Lucy, maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai encore tout un tas de paperasse à remplir pour les destructions qu'occasionne ton équipe depuis un moment, sans oublier celle mon petit-fils qui ne fait rien pour éviter ça...<strong> » Expliqua le Maître en pleurant quelques secondes.  
>Lucy sourit et sortie en souriant, remerciant le vieux Maître pour sa gentillesse. Descendant les escaliers avec un grand sourire, Mirajane se douta de la conversation qui avait eu lieu, mais demanda confirmation auprès de Lucy.<br>« **C'est super !** »  
>« <strong>Oui ! Le Maître m'a dit que j'allais travailler bientôt également, mais que des petites choses pour commencer !<strong> » Dit-elle avant que Mira ne désapprouve, « **Il m'a dit qu'il verrait avec toi !** » Répliqua Lucy qui s'excusait presque.  
>« <strong>Si le Maître te pense capable de reprendre le travail, c'est que tu l'es Lucy, je ne vais pas le contredire, mais il faudra commencer tout doucement, je te rappelle que tant que tu ne seras pas capable de ne plus faire de sieste, tu n'auras de véritable missions. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne devrait pas tarder.<strong> » Répondit Mira en souriant, puis elle ajouta que Lucy pouvait rentrer chez elle dès aujourd'hui. Lucy lui sauta au cou, elle avait hâte de retrouver son petit appartement et l'écriture de son livre. Jubia, qui était toujours là se réjouit pour elle, et l'accompagna à l'infirmerie pour l'aider à ranger ses affaires.  
>« <strong>Jubia pense que Lucy ne va pas revenir avant quelques jours à la guilde.<strong> »  
>« <strong>Tu as raison, je vais prendre l'air, profiter un peu de ne plus être trop surveillée pour sortir, aller me promener, rendre visite à mes parents et m'amuser !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Jubia pense que Lucy a raison.<strong> » dit-elle en souriant.  
>« <strong>Dis Jubia, si tu veux, tu pourras venir un peu chez moi ! On se fera une soirée toutes les deux, tu veux ?<strong> » Demanda Lucy, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
>« <strong>Ju-Jubia ne sait pas trop...<strong> »  
>« <strong>Tu verras ce sera marrant, on ira s'amuser rien que toi et moi !<strong> »  
>« <strong>Jubia accepte alors<strong>»  
>La jeune femme était un peu gênée, c'était la première fois qu'une amie l'invitait. D'ailleurs, c'est à cet instant que Loki fit son apparition. Lucy, toute heureuse des bonne nouvelles de la matinée lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant. L'esprit était un peu surprit, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais sa maîtresse était d'une humeur que rien ne pourrait changer.<br>Elle lui expliqua sa conversation avec Makarof, ce qui rassura Loki, même s'il aurait aimé être présent, mais Lucy lui expliqua qu'elle avait préféré le laisser se reposer un peu, car à son goût il passait trop de temps avec elle, délaissant ses amis, et surtout, se fatiguant. La jeune constellationniste savait qu'il fallait qu'il rentre dans son monde pour être en pleine forme, même s'il était capable de rester longtemps, elle n'aimait pas le savoir mal.

* * *

><p>La vie reprit son cours normal, Lucy avait finalement reprit les vraies missions deux semaines après sa discutions avec Makarof, Loki avait plus ou moins réintégré la guilde, l'équipe l'avait accepté sans broncher, tous l'appréciait. Il avait même abandonné son apparence d'esprit pour celle de Loki dans le monde des humains. Il redevenait Léo lors des combats cependant.<br>De son côté, Jubia faisait des efforts, suivants les conseils de Lucy pour séduire Gray, et Levy était également venue prendre conseil auprès d'elle. Les filles l'avaient surnommée 'L'agence Matrimoniale', ce qui les faisait toute beaucoup rire, Lucy également.

**_Fin._**

Note de l'auteur : Vous voulez un épilogue ? Alors laissez-moi des dizaines de commentaires !


	14. Épilogue

Epilogue – Une vie de rêve… ou presque !

Les années se sont écoulées, et Fairy Tail avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan, plus encore même. De nombreux mages avaient grossis les rangs de la guilde des fées, plus ou moins puissants, plus ou moins âgés mais toujours de joyeux compagnons. Souvent, ils avaient détruit le bâtiment qui les accueillait, mais toujours, toujours ils le reconstruisaient, plus beau, plus grand. Il fallait bien accueillir tous les nouveaux membres après tous. Tout le monde avait vieillit, mais personne ne changeait, Kana buvait toujours, Makarof veillait toujours sur ses membres. Loki et Lucy filaient le parfait amour, depuis déjà 6 ans à présent. '_L'agence Matrimoniale_' avait fait des miracles depuis le temps. Jubia avait réussit à déclarer sa flamme ardente à Gray, qui l'avait évité un temps et avait finalement accepté, sortant avec elle en douce, à la manière de Loki et Lucy à leurs débuts. Natsu avait lui aussi accepté la flamme de Lisana. Mirajane, Elfman et Erza avaient été très heureux lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, depuis le temps que ces deux-là se tournaient autour…

Elfman était resté célibataire pour le moment, même s'il n'était pas indifférent à Evergreen depuis un moment déjà. Elle, cependant, ne semblait pas très intéressée. La dernière des Strauss, Mirajane, attendait patiemment le retour de son mari, Luxus, qui n'était pas revenu depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Wendy avait grandie, mais elle restait la petite fille de la guilde, de même que son petit ami, Roméo, à présent âgé de 18 ans. Macao était heureux de retrouver son fils, qui venait de passer le cap difficile de l'adolescence, où ils ne se parlaient presque plus. C'est finalement Wendy qui les a réconciliés quelques mois plus tôt.

« **Hey** **! Lucy ! Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu !** »

« **Salut tout le monde ! Normal, j'étais en mission** » répondit Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

« **Loki n'est pas avec toi ?** » demanda Mirajane derrière son comptoir.

« **Non, on a eu une dur mission, j'ai préféré qu'il rentre un peu dans le monde des esprits. D'ailleurs il serait temps que je rentre moi aussi, je n'ai qu'une hâte : prendre un bon bain !** » Déclara la jeune fille en venant jeter un coup d'œil rapide aux missions à prendre.

« **C'est que tu en as besoin** » rit la jeune dragonne.

« **Et les autres, tu es toute seule ?** » demanda rapidement Lucy en examinant les annonces.

« **Oui, tout le monde est parti en mission, même le Maître.** » dit-elle en soupirant.

« **Le-Le Maître est en mission ?** » répéta Lucy, pensant avoir mal comprit.

« **Oui, il dit qu'il s'ennuis et qu'il a besoin de se bouger…** » Expliqua la jeune barmaid.

« **J'espère qu'il ne fait pas de missions trop difficile, à son âge…** »

« **Erza est avec lui, elle n'a pas voulu le laisser partir en vadrouille seul, et elle vérifie qu'il prend bien ses médicaments, ça me rassure un peu.** »

« **Et toi, tu ne fais plus de missions ? Ca ne te manque pas ?** »

« **J'aimerai bien, mais… Luxus et le Maître ne veulent pas.** » Avoua Mirajane, nostalgique.

« **Pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant aussi puissante qu'Erza, ou presque, non ?** »

« **Oui mais… disons que… pour des raisons de santé, je ne peux pas vraiment prendre de risques en ce moment.** »

« **Tu** **es malade ?** » demanda Lucy, inquiète en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, s'accoudant au comptoir.

« **Oui et non… je t'explique, mais il ne faut rien dire pour le moment, d'accord ? De toute façon, ça se verra assez rapidement…** » Déclara Mira, neutre. « **Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai grossis ?** »

« **Heu… Non… Tu es toujours toute fine… Pourq… Oh ! Tu es.. ?** »

« **Oui, depuis trois mois déjà.** » avoua la jeune femme en rougissant.

« **Oh Mira, c'est super !** » s'emballa Lucy, joyeuse.

« Oui**, mais pour le moment, Elfman et Lisa ne sont pas au courant, comme le reste de la guilde d'ailleurs.** »

« **Mais… Ils vont forcément s'en apercevoir tu sais ?** »

« **Oui, mais j'ai envie d'attendre encore un peu, tu sais c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Elfman, alors j'avais envie de garder le secret jusque là.** »

« **Ah oui, je vois. Je pense que tout le monde sera ravi, mais, dis-moi, tu vas prendre ta retraite ?** » Demanda la constellationniste précipitamment.

« **Non, rassures-toi, je vais rester à la guilde, mais se serais un peu moins présente pendant quelques mois.** »

« **Je pense que Wendy t'aidera avec plaisir, elle a toujours été douée avec les plus petits. Lisana aussi t'aidera, et Elman, il sera trop content d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce !** » Rit Lucy.

Mira approuva, riant avec elle en imaginant Elfman s'occuper d'un bébé.

« **On rit, mais tu sais, quand j'étais petite, il s'occupait de Lisana. Moi j'étais trop petite pour le faire. Je pouvais juste lui donner le biberon et jouer un peu avec elle ou lui raconter des histoires. Elfman ne voulait pas que je la prenne, j'avais pourtant 5 ans… Oui, en faite, maintenant que j'y pense, heureusement qu'on est vite arrivés à la guilde…** » Dit-elle en riant.

Lucy se remémora l'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté, longtemps auparavant, sur son caractère. Etant plus jeune, Mirajane était impulsive et cherchait la bagarre à tout va, contrairement à Elfman qui était déjà calme à l'époque.

« **Bon, sur cette bonne nouvelle, je vais te laisser, et aller me délasser un peu… J'passerai te remplacer tout à l'heure si tu veux, tu pourras aller te reposer.** »

« **T'en fais pas Lucy, je ne suis pas en sucre !** »

Les deux filles se quittèrent sur un sourire et Lucy regagna sa petite chambre, courbaturée par le voyage et la fatigue. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de jeter sa valise dans la chambre, près du lit, puis d'aller se faire couler un bain chaud. Ôtant ses vêtements en lambeaux, elle entra doucement dans l'eau chaude et parfumée à l'orange et l'allongea.

Soupirant d'aise, elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps puisque Loki fit irruption dans le bain… tout habillé.

« **Lo-Loki !** »

« **Coucou chérie… Tu prends un bain ?** » Demanda l'esprit, un peu surprit d'être apparut dans le bain.

« **Oui, et toi aussi on dirait** » dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

« **Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais un bain à cette heure là…** » Expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

« **Je rentre à peine, je suis passée à la guilde prévenir de mon retour et jeter un œil au tableau.** »

« **Ah, d'accord. Tu permets ?** » Dit-il en retirant sa chemise, puis le reste de ses vêtements.

« **Ais-je le choix ?** »

« **Non.** » répondit l'esprit en souriant.

Lucy lui rendit son sourire, s'approchant de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Loki la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Ils profitèrent un moment de cette proximité, se reposant et se délassant.

« **Tu es resté assez longtemps dans le monde des esprits, tu es sûr ?** »

« **Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Virgo me garde toujours du thé des esprits.** »

« **Il faudra que je pense à la remercier…** »

« **Elle préfèrerait que tu la punisses !** » s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

« **Je sais… Son côté SM certainement.** »

« **Oui.** »

« **Et Ariès, elle va bien ? Elle a souffert lors de notre dernier combat… Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû la renvoyer plus tôt…** »

« **Ne t'en fais pas, elle est fière de s'être donnée à fond pour toi, et elle va très bien, elle s'est totalement remise.** »

« **Ouf…** »

« **T'es adorable. Tu le sais ça ?** »

« **Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est normal… Quand c'est toi qui combats, je m'inquiète autant. Plus même.** »

« **Tu sais bien que nous sommes immortels, Lucy. On ne peut pas mourir.** »

« **Je sais, je sais… mais je m'inquiète. Point.** »

Levant les yeux au ciel, il l'embrassa et l'enlaça, tripotant ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient bien dans ce bain chaud, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de temps libre, pour se détendre. Depuis un moment déjà, Lucy enchaînait les missions, avec ou sans Natsu, Gray, Erza ou Jubia. Loki savait pourquoi : elle voulait déménager pour prendre un appartement plus grand où ils pourraient vivre tous les deux. Loki, malgré les dires de certains, participait aussi, puisqu'il faisait équipe avec Lucy, lui aussi avait trop à une part de la récompense.

« **Dis-moi ma chérie, une fois qu'on aura notre nouvel appartement, tu vas continuer à faire des missions ? Je veux dire enchaîner, comme ça ? **»

« **Non, t'en fais pas, une fois qu'on l'aura, je ralentirais un peu la cadence.** »

« **Tant mieux, on pourra de nouveau passer du temps tous les deux, et je pense que Mira, Jubia et les autres apprécieront de te voir un peu plus.** »

« **Oui, je pense aussi. D'ailleurs en parlant de Mira… Je vais aller la voir un peu ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas. **»

« **J'aurais préférer passer la soirée en ta compagnie, mais je comprends que tu ais envie de la voir. J'viendrais si tu veux.** » Proposa Loki

« **Heu… Je… Je pense pas que tu puisses venir…** » Avoua Lucy à mi-voix.

« **Pourquoi donc ?** » s'étonna l'esprit.

« **Et bien… Disons qu'on a un petit secret qui doit le rester encore quelques jours.** » Expliqua-t-elle.

« **Mira est enceinte.** » déclara Loki tout à coup.

Stupéfaite, Lucy ne répondit pas. Puis, elle se reprit en main.

« **Comment le sais-tu ?** » demanda la jeune fille et gesticulant pour se retrouver face à lui.

« **Simple déduction.** » répondit Loki, simplement.

« **T'es terrible...** »

Loki lui fit un grand sourire, l'embrassant au passage. « **Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? **»

Lucy fit une moue, se retournant, pour reprendre sa position initiale. « **T'es pas marrant. **»

De nouveau, Loki rit, enlaça sa maîtresse plus fort encore avant de poser sa tête dans le cou de la blondinette. Lucy sourit, sans que Loki ne la voie. « **Tu ne diras rien, hein ? Mira veut faire la surprise pour l'anniversaire de son frère.** »

« **D'accord, tu me connais, je ne dirais rien !** »

Quelques gestes sensuels, un câlin, et les deux amoureux sortirent du bain, tiède à présent.

Quelques jours étaient passés, l'anniversaire d'Elfman était passé, l'annonce de Mira avait déchaîné la guilde, elle avait été assaillie de questions, mais elle n'avait pas été capable de répondre à beaucoup d'entre-elles puisque sa grossesse n'était pas assez avancée. De faite, elle était à présent très entourée, tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle, notamment son frère, sa sœur et son beau-père.

Lucy lui avait laissé son amie pour faire d'autres missions, elle n'avait pas revue Jubia, ni Gray, et Natsu était également aux abonnés absents. Elle s'inquiétait, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Sa prochaine mission consistait à démanteler une organisation vendant de faux articles de magie, non loin de Magnolia. Mais avant, Loki voulait profiter d'elle.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis l'annonce de Mira. Elle était déjà à sept mois de grossesse, et avait apprit qu'elle serait maman d'un petit garçon. Cependant, malgré les ordres de Luxus, elle avait refusé de rester au lit à se reposer, Mira avait absolument tenue à continuer à s'occuper du bar. Rester allonger, ce n'était pas pour elle. Heureusement, son mari était retourné en mission, et elle profitait donc de cette liberté que Makarof comprenait. Lucy était elle aussi revenue avec Loki, et cette fois, Jubia était là également. Excitée, Mira n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir faire du shopping pour son futur bébé. D'ailleurs, elle avait proposé à Lucy, Erza et Jubia de venir avec elle. Lucy avait accepté, elle aimait faire du shopping, et les articles de bébés étaient si mignons qu'elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Jubia avait hésité, mais elle avait finalement accepté. Seule Erza avait décliné l'invitation, une mission l'attendait. Malgré son air renfermé, les filles savaient qu'elle aurait aimé venir également. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle aussi craquait pour les enfants, chose qu'elle cachait, comme ses sentiments.

Mirajane avait un peu de mal à monter les escaliers, alors elle ne s'occupait plus du tableau au premier. Lucy et Jubia l'avaient rejoint devant la guilde, et toute trois étaient parties faire les boutiques de tout Magnolia.

« **Erza m'a dit qu'elle voulait lui offrir un hochet.** » déclara Lucy lorsqu'elles passèrent dans le rayon.

Pour le moment, Mira était préoccupée par les vêtements, elle n'en avait pas encore acheté. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus de lit. Cependant, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, puisqu'un des mages de la guilde contrôlait le bois et s'était proposé de lui faire un magnifique berceau.

« **Lucy… Jubia…. C'est tellement mignon tout ça…** »

« **Jubia est d'accord, les vêtements pour bébé, c'est adorable.** »

« **Oui… J'imagine même pas quand ce sera mon tour… Je vais dévaliser les boutiques ! **»

Les trois amies rirent, puis Lucy reprit « **Enfin, heureusement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite !** »

« **Ne dis pas ça, tu ne sais jamais quand tu auras des enfants.** »

« **Je dirais que si car les esprits ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants avec les humains. Ce qui est très pratique !** » Expliqua Lucy, toute guillerette.

« **Tu dis ça, mais on n'est pas sûr de ça Lucy.** » prévint Mira qui connaissait bien la magie.

« **Je sais, ce n'est qu'une croyance, mais ne t'en fais pas, je me protège aussi.** »

Mira sourit, et montra aux filles une peluche toute mignonne et toute douce en forme d'ourson, blanc.

Jubia, elle, cherchait ce qu'elle allait pouvoir offrir au bébé. Elle hésitait, et choisit finalement une petite boîte à musique en bois blanc avec un motif d'œuf couronné sur le dessus. Lucy avait, elle aussi réfléchie à ce qu'elle offrirait au bébé, elle avait opté pour un chauffe-biberon et un stérilisateur. Natsu aurait aimé les chauffer, mais les filles avaient peur qu'il ne les fasse fondre. Lucy imaginait déjà l'arrivé du bébé, la guilde allait être en effervescence, tout le monde allait vouloir le prendre, lui donner le biberon.

« **Au faite, comment vous allez l'appeler ?** » demanda Lucy.

« **On ne sais pas encore. On hésite sur plusieurs prénoms** »

« **Jubia pense qu'elle aurait du mal à choisir un seul prénom.** »

« **Je pense que moi aussi en faite…** » Répondit Lucy, songeuse.

La journée se passa tranquillement, les filles avaient fait de nombreux achats, elles étaient toutes contentes. Mais elles avaient bien dit à Mira de se reposer le lendemain, car elles avaient beaucoup marché aujourd'hui. La futur maman leur promis de faire une grasse matinée et de se reposer dans l'après-midi. Mira fut raccompagnée à la guilde, tandis que les deux autres allèrent prendre un café en ville, profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Bien évidemment, Lucy questionna Jubia sur sa relation avec Gray, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis un moment. La jeune femme lui assura que tout allait bien, et qu'elle n'était plus aussi timide qu'avant, ce qui réjouissait Lucy.

« **Il t'en aura fallu du temps quand même, maintenant que j'y repense. Surtout vus comment c'était partit…** »

« **Oui…** » Rit Jubia. « **Mais maintenant, Jubia et Gray sont ensembles et Jubia est très heureuse.** »

« **Je suis contente pour toi, parce que pendant un temps, j'ai cru que tu oserais pas… Enfin bref !** »

« **Il va être temps de rentrer pour nous aussi **» déclara Jubia alors que la nuit tombait.

« **Oui, tu as raison. Demain, je crois que je vais comme Mira et bien me reposer pour repartir en mission.** »

« **Lucy** **n'a toujours pas assez d'argent ?** »

« **Presque ! Mais il en manque encore un peu. Je pense qu'une ou deux missions devraient suffire.** »

« **J'espère pour toi, on te voit plus beaucoup depuis quelques mois.** »

« **Je sais… J'ai hâte de reprendre les grandes beuveries avec Kana et les autres !** »

Sur ce, elles se saluèrent et Lucy rentra chez elle où Loki l'attendait déjà.

« **Alors Princesse, tu t'es bien détendue avec les filles ?** » demanda-t-il en cuisinant.

« **Oui ! Je n'imaginais pas que les trucs de bébé pouvaient être aussi mignon…** » Dit-elle en s'asseyant à table.

« **Si c'est comme dans le monde des esprits, j'imagine que ça l'est au point de te faire envie d'un bébé, non ?** »

« **Presque ! Mais à défaut, on peut toujours s'exercer….** » Répondit-elle, le regard malicieux.

« **Voilà quelque chose qui me rend impatient d'aller au lit…** » Répliqua Loki en embrassant sa compagne tandis qu'il lui servit le dîné.

« **Hum ! C'est trop bon ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** »

« **Surprise du chef** » annonça Loki avec un clin d'œil.

Tous deux mangèrent rapidement, Lucy expliqua que si elle avait un bébé un jour, elle ne saurait vraiment pas quoi choisir, tant il y avait de choix, et toutes ces petites choses plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Ca lui rappelait les heures où elle jouait à la poupée avec sa mère, mais comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les futurs mamans adoraient faire du lèche-vitrine pour leur enfant. Loki lui expliqua à son tour que dans le monde des esprits, c'était un peu la même chose, sauf que les esprits avec des enfants ne possédaient plus de clé le temps de les élever. Elles ne retrouvaient leur clé que lorsque les enfants eux-mêmes en possédaient une, à leur majorité. Dans le monde des esprits, la majorité n'était au même âge que dans le monde des humains, puisqu'elle ne s'obtenait qu'après 100 ans révolus.

« **Attends… mais… tu as quel âge, réellement alors ?** » demanda Lucy, perplexe.

« **1523 ans exactement.** » répondit-il naturellement.

« **…** » Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir devant sa surprise.

Certes, elle se doutait que Loki était bien plus vieux qu'elle, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Sa tête devait être assez amusante à voir car l'esprit du lion éclata de rire.

« **Ne** **fais pas cette tête-là, je suis un 'jeune' esprit ! Virgo, par exemple, elle doit avoir 2700 ans à peu près. En faite, nous, les esprits du Zodiaque, nous naissons lorsque le précédant esprit meurt. Mais comme tu le sais, nous sommes immortels, et la seule manière de nous tuer est de nous enfermer dans le monde des humains.** » Continua-t-il.

« **Mais… ça veut dire que tu es né parce que le précédant esprit du Lion est mort dans mon monde ? Parce qu'il a commit un crime ?** »

« **Pas forcément, parfois c'est simplement le maître qui nous punis et bref, tu connais l'histoire.** »

« **Oui…** »

C'était son histoire, et Lucy savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop en parler. Il parlait de Karen, sa précédente propriétaire, une constellationniste irrespectueuse et tyrannique envers ses esprits.

« **Demain tu sors ?** » demanda Loki tout à coup après un blanc.

« **Heu... non, pourquoi ?** » Répondit Lucy machinalement.

Pour toute réponse, il attrapa une Lucy qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et l'emmena dans la chambre.

« **J'ai pas eu mon quota de câlins depuis un moment.** »

Lucy le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, puis s'adoucie, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle posa sa tête contre la clavicule de son amant, sentant sa chaleur.

« **J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de mon chaton ces derniers temps.** »

« **Chaton ?** » s'exclama-t-il en la posant sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus d'elle.

« **Chaton.** » répété Lucy pour l'embêter.

« **Tu vas voir si je suis un chaton, Léonita** » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa maîtresse.

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, le faisant basculer, c'est elle qui se retrouva au dessus de son 'chaton'.

« **Tu disais ?** » railla-t-elle, moqueuse.

Loki avait son regard, celui qui annonçait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure…. En effet, ne se faisant pas prié, Loki chatouilla sa petite amie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle perdrait aussitôt ses moyens et qu'elle serait sans défense.

« **Tu-Tu triches !** » se plaignit Lucy, dont les vêtements froissés laissaient apparaitre culotte et poitrine, chose qu'elle s'empressa de cacher, sachant que c'était une petite vengeance contre les chatouilles. Elle aimait bien lui rendre la tâche difficile, et lui, il adorait relever le défi.

La soirée passa très rapidement à leur goût, les vêtements à terre, ils avaient finis par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Tous les membres sans missions s'étaient rassemblés au quartier général, dans un silence de mort, attendant. Après un long moment, Makarof entra, en pleurs.

« **Je suis… arrière grand-père !** »

« **Félicitation Maître !** » cria la guilde en cœur.

Les questions fusaient, et Makarof tentait de répondre à toutes à la fois.

« **Comment ils l'ont appelé ?** »

« **Valentin** »

« **Il est grand ?** »

« **Bin c'est un bébé ! Il doit faire 50 cm à peu près…** »

« **De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?** »

« **Bleus, comme sa maman** »

« **Il a des cheveux ?** »

« **Pour le moment, ce n'est que du duvet blond.** »

« **On peux aller le voir ?** »

« **Non, pas encore, Polyussica à dit qu'il fallait attendre quelques jours… Mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai pas bien retenu la raison.** »

« **Il est pas malade au moins ?** » Lança une des filles.

« **Non, non, il est en bonne santé.** » assura le vieillard

« **Et Mira ?** » Demanda Lisana, inquiète.

« **Elle est très fatiguée, elle se repose. Elfman et toi pourrez la voir demain.** »

Makarof était tout heureux d'être arrière grand-père, cela lui rappelait la naissance de Luxus, presque 30 ans plus tôt. Pour fêter cela, il paya une tournée générale en l'honneur de son arrière-petit-fils et de ses parents. Les festivités durèrent plusieurs jours, mais Luxus n'assista pas aux derniers jours, il devait retourner en mission. Lisana avait remplacer sa grande sœur au bar le temps qu'elle se repose et qu'elle prenne soin du petit Valentin. Il avait été décidé que Mira ne reviendrait derrière ce bar que de mois après que le bébé ait commencé à faire ses nuits. En attendant, Lisana prenait le relais, aidée de Kana, qui lui indiquait les différents cocktails, et mélanges.

Le temps passait, Lucy et Loki avaient enfin pu changer d'appartement, ils en avaient trouvé un proche de la guilde et pas trop cher. Ils n'avaient pas encore terminés de tout déménager, mais l'aide de Natsu et Gray était appréciable. Pour l'occasion, quelques meubles avaient étés ajouté au trousseau de Lucy, notamment un canapé lit, pour les fois où Natsu mettait Lisana en colère. Et oui, malgré son calme apparent, Lisana n'en restait pas moins une fille au fort caractère, comme sa sœur. Parfois il servait à Gray, lorsque Jubia partait en mission sans lui et qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester seul.

D'ailleurs, peu de temps après l'emménagement, Lucy avait reprit les missions, accompagnée de Loki. Cet enchaînement rapide lui permettait de ne pas s'ennuyer à ne rien faire. Malgré la présence de Loki, Lucy n'aimerait pas tourner en rond plus d'une journée. Loki la trouvait bien étrange ces dernier temps, elle changeait souvent d'humeur.

Leur nouvelle mission c'était bien déroulée pour le moment, ils avaient trouvés le monstre qui terrorisait un petit village perdu dans les montagnes, il ne leur restait plus qu'à le tuer. Lucy avait engagé le combat, faisant appel à Taurus. Ce dernier se tenait à carreau en présence de Loki, il savait que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à le reprendre sur ses manières perverses. Seule Ariès était au courant pour Loki et Lucy, et c'était bien assez. Armé de son marteau, Taurus semblait tellement sérieux sans ses habitudes de pervers, que Lucy ne le reconnaissait pas. Cependant, ce n'était pas désagréable non plus.

Les deux esprits combattaient vaillamment, mais ils n'étaient pas assez puissants face à ce monstre. La constellationniste décida de faire appel à un troisième esprit, qu'elle avait récemment acquis : L'esprit de la Balance. Elle ne savait si sa puissance suffirait, mais Lucy avait confiance.

« **Ouvre-toi ! Porte de la Balance !** »

Il fallait terminer le combat rapidement, car même si Lucy était capable d'invoquer trois esprits, plus il y en avait et plus sa magie se consumait rapidement.

Le monstre était à bout de forces, il n'allait pas résister bien longtemps encore, lorsque les esprits de la balance, de Loki et de Taurus disparurent. Loki, le plus puissant des esprits du zodiaque, força sa porte, comme toujours, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. Lucy était allongée par terre, inconsciente, et le monstre avait bien comprit qu'il n'avait plus d'ennemis, il se dirigeait vers sa prochaine victime. Heureusement, les trois esprits l'avaient tant amoché qu'il ne fit pas le poids contre le légendaire Léo du Lion plus de quelques secondes. Aussitôt débarrassé de l'immonde bête, il se précipita vers sa maîtresse, pâle comme un linge.

« **Lucy ! Lucy, réveille-toi !** »

Mais elle ne répondait pas, geignant à peine. Loki pensait qu'elle avait épuisé sa magie, mais il lui semblait étrange qu'elle se soit épuisée aussi rapidement. Heureusement, le monstre achevé, la mission était terminée. Loki prit sa maîtresse dans les bras, et retourna au village annoncer que le mission était terminée, et pour que Lucy se repose un peu avant de repartir.

Allongée sur le lit d'une infirmerie improvisée, Lucy se réveilla, vaseuse.

« **Lucy…** »

« **Loki ? Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais là…. ?** »

« **Tu t'es évanouie en plein combat. Mais heureusement, ton chevalier servant est venu terminer le monstre avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal. Et je t'ai ramené là après.** » Expliqua Loki.

« **Oh… C'est bizarre, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. J'ai dû surestimer ma magie…** »

« **Je trouve ça étrange aussi car habituellement tu peux invoquer trois esprits bien plus longtemps. Tu fais peut-être trop de missions, tu devrais prendre un peu de vacances… On enchaîne trop depuis un moment.** »

« **Hum… Tu as peut-être raison.** » Admit-elle. « **La mission étant terminée… rentrons. J'irais voir Mira… Heu, non, ça doit être Lisana qui s'occupe de tout ça en ce moment.** » Réfléchit la blondinette.

« **Oui, à moins qu'elle n'ait reprit du service, ça fait un moment que son bébé fait ses nuits.** » continua Loki.

La discutions continua tandis que Lucy faisait son sac. Avant de partir, Loki avait tenu à ce qu'elle mange un peu, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment à cause de la magie que Lucy s'était évanouie. Il pensait plutôt qu'elle avait sauté son petit dej, tout simplement. Maintenant que Loki le disait, il était vrai qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Peu de temps après, les deux mages s'en allèrent, retournant à la guilde. A leur arrivée, c'est Mira qui les accueilli, elle était en train de donner le biberon à Valentin.

« **Mira !** »

« **Tiens, coucou vous deux ! De retour de missions ?** »

« **Oui** » répondit Loki en souriant.

Les deux amants salèrent les autres membres présents, et s'installèrent au comptoir, face à Mirajane.

« **Dîtes-moi ce que vous prenez, je termine le biberon et je vous sers.** »

« **Une menthe bien fraîche !** » demanda Lucy.

« **Un thé au gingembre pour moi.** »

Erza arriva de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard avec les commandes, à la surprise de l'esprit et de sa maîtresse.

« **Erza ? Mais… ?** » Bredouilla Lucy.

« **J'aide Mira pour le service. Comme ça elle peut rester tranquille avec le petit pour le biberon.** »

« **C'est mignon, Erza découvre sa part de féminité… **» Se moqua gentiment Loki.

La réponse d'Erza ne se fit pas attendre, déposant le plateau devant Lucy, elle donne un beau et magistral coup de poing à Loki, devant une Lucy un peu inquiète, mais il se releva aussitôt en riant.

« **Je plaisantais Erza…** »

« **Parfois on se demande si tu tiens à ta vie…** » Commenta la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

« **Je suis immortel, c'est pratique.** » répliqua-t-il, taquin.

Erza ne répondit pas, se contentant de servir leurs commandes aux « _clients_ », elle retourna en cuisine en préparer d'autres. La guilde était toujours aussi calme, la notoriété de Fairy Tail avait dépassé les frontières de Fiore et les demandes de missions affluaient.

« **Je** **trouve que ça manque d'animation, mais d'un autre côté ce n'est pas plus mal pour le bébé, n'est-ce pas mon petit chou ?** » dit Mira en déposant un baiser sur le font de son fils.

Lucy rit devant le comportement de son amie, mais elle savait aussi que c'était normal.

« **Et sinon, quoi de neuf dans la guilde ?** » demandèrent les deux amants en même temps.

Surpris, tous les trois se regardèrent et rirent, ce n'était pas habituel qu'ils pensent exactement à la même chose au même moment.

« **Et bien, il y a toujours beaucoup de choses à dire quand il s'agit de la guilde…. Par exemple, j'ai entendus dire que mon frère s'était trouvé une petite amie, mais il n'a pas voulu en dire plus. Jubia s'est disputée avec Gray, mais ce n'est pas très grave, elle prend juste de l'indépendance, et Gray n'aime pas trop la savoir loin de lui. Ils sont mignon au possible ces deux-là. Après il y a Levy. J'ai été très surprise quand elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec Gajeel…** »

« **QUOI ?** » s'écrièrent Lucy et Loki, encore une fois à l'unisson.

« **Et oui, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à le croire… Jet et Droy étaient anéantis quand ils l'ont su. Ces deux-là, parfois je me demande s'ils ne vont pas rester célibataires toute leur vie… Sinon à part ça… Le maître pense enfin sérieusement à prendre sa retraite, et je sais déjà à qui il pense comme successeur, mais je ne peux rien dire…** »

« **Luxus.** » déclara Loki de la même manière qu'il avait deviné le secret de Mira quelques mois auparavant.

« **Je ne peux rien dire, désolé Loki. Pour le reste… Roméo court toujours après Wendy, c'est amusant à voir. Ils ont beau sortir ensembles, ils préfèrent s'isoler un peu de la guilde en ce moment, ce qui est normal, on passe tous par là, n'est-ce pas ?** » Reprit Mira en lançant un clin d'œil complice aux deux mages accoudés au comptoir. Les concernés rougirent un peu, sachant parfaitement de quoi Mira parlait.

« **Je crois que c'est à peu près tout…** »

« **Et ta sœur ? Et… Erza ?** » Continua discrètement Lucy qui savait qu'Erza écoutait.

« **Erza ? Elle pense toujours à Gérard, malgré ses mensonges pour le cacher…** » Répondit-elle, chagrinée. « **Lisana et Natsu… J'ai l'impression de voir deux gamins à chaque fois que je les vois… Ils ont grandis tous les deux, mais ils n'ont pas changés…** »

« **C'est drôle, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de Natsu…** » Rit Lucy

« **Moi non plus ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.** » admit Loki.

« **Je crois même qu'ils commencent à regarder pour un petit appartement. Natsu squatte toujours à la guilde et Lisa sort dans le dortoir des filles, alors ils ne peuvent pas trop se voir. Mais bon, plus ils prendront leur temps, moins je me ferais de soucis… Ils ont beau être ensembles depuis quelques mois, ils se connaissent depuis tous petits et je n'aimerai pas qu'ils fassent des bêtises…** »

« **Ne t'en fais pas Mira, Lisana est responsable, elle !** » rit Lucy.

« **Ouin ! Ouin !** »

« **Ah, je vais devoir vous laisser, c'est l'heure de la sieste pour lui.** » répondit Mira en berçant son enfant.

« **On va partir aussi. Au faite Mira, on me verra pas pendant une bonne semaine, je prends un peu de vacances, tu pourras le dire au maître ? **» Demanda Lucy en se dirigeant vers la porte, accompagnée de Loki.

« **Pas de souci ma belle, profitez bien de vos vacances !** » répondit Mira qui montait les escaliers.

Les deux amants rentrèrent dans cette nouvelle maison qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eue le loisir d'inaugurer. Mais en chemin, Lucy ne se senti pas bien. Elle avait la nausée. N'étant qu'à quelques mètres, la jeune fille tenta de se retenir un peu, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain, rendant tout ce qu'il lui était possible.

« **Lucy… Je crois que tu vas passer ta semaine de vacances ici…** » Déclara Loki, inquiet.

« **Non, c'est rien, j'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas frais…** »

« **J'ai mangé la même chose que toi, et je ne suis pas malade…** » Répliqua l'esprit.

« **Tu es un esprit, on n'a pas les mêmes maladies…** » Répondit-elle, toujours assise devant les toilettes.

Lucy rendit encore une fois, puis se senti mieux. Son petit ami lui apporta de l'eau, tandis qu'elle tirait la chasse d'eau en se relevant. Rapidement, elle se brossa les dents pour ne plus avoir cet horrible goût dans la bouche.

« **J'me sens mieux, tu vois, c'est rien, quelque chose qui n'est pas passé.** » répondit-elle en enlaçant son compagnon.

« **Si tu le dis…** »

« **Câlin ?** »

« **Oui, mais rien de plus, tu vas rester un peu tranquille et te reposer.** »

« **Mais je pète la forme !** » répondit-elle en lui sautant au cou.

« **Dois-je te rappeler qu'hier tu es tombée dans les pommes en plein combat ? Alors on va échanger nos rôles, et tu vas m'obéir. Au lit !** »

Lucy était stupéfaite, Loki était rarement dans cet état. Mais comme à chaque fois Lucy était malade le lendemain qui suivait son changement de comportement, alors elle obéit. Elle se coucha docilement sur le lit, quoi qu'un peu grognon.

« **Fais pas cette tête, Léonita…** »

« **Tu sais que je n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire… sauf quand je prends un bain ou que j'écris.** »

« **Et tu n'aimes pas être dans mes bras comme ça ?** » demanda-t-il, en enlaçant sa maîtresse sur le lit.

« **Si.** »

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, profitant du calme, Lucy finit même par s'endormir.

« **Je savais bien que tu étais fatiguée…** » Murmura Loki en la voyant dormir paisiblement.

Avec toutes les missions, elle ne trouvait plus le temps de se reposer assez. Soudain, elle se réveilla, pâle. Aussitôt, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« **Toujours pas convaincue ? Je suis sûr que t'es malade.** »

« **Bon, d'accord, peut-être…** » Admit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« **Tu veux qu'on aille voir Mira ?** »

« **On va pas la déranger pour une gastro ou un truc du genre… Surtout avec son bébé. J'vais prendre un cachet, bien me reposer demain, et après demain je serais en pleine forme.** »

« **Si ça dur, j'irais la chercher !** »

« **Ouiii… Mais tu n'auras pas besoin d'y aller. Je ne suis même pas fiévreuse ou fatiguée, donc se sera vite oublier !** »

Les jours passèrent et la gastro de Lucy ne passait pas, ce qui commençait à la fatiguer. Tous les jours, elle se réveillait alors qu'il faisait encore nuit et se rendait aux toilettes, malgré les médicaments. Après plus de cinq jours, Loki décida d'aller chercher Mirajane en douce, pendant que sa petite amie faisait sa seconde partie de la nuit.

« **Loki ? Mais, je te croyais avec Lucy, partis en vacances…** » Dit-elle, incrédule.

« C'était prévu, mais elle est malade depuis le début de la semaine, et rien ne la soigne… Elle ne veut pas aller au médecin, alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être aller la voir. »

« **Oui, bien sûr, je vais réveiller Lisana pour qu'elle s'occupe du bébé, et j'arrive.** »

« **Je t'attends.** »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'horloge sonna 8h, et Mira arriva. Loki lui expliqua que sa demoiselle vomissait tous les matins, parfois dans la journée aussi, alors qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle mangeait peu aussi, Loki avait essayé de lui faire manger ce qu'elle aimait, mais… tout lui paraissait fade. Elle se levait parfois en pleine nuit pour grignoter quelque chose.

« **C'est bizarre, en effet… J'ai bien peur de savoir ce que c'est…** »

« **C'est pas grave j'espère ?** » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« **Non, pas vraiment… Est-ce qu'elle est d'humeur changeante ces derniers temps ?** » Demanda la jeune femme, presque certaine de la réponse de l'esprit.

« **Oui, elle est assez lunatique en ce moment.** »

« **Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, j'vais aller la voir.** »

« Je vais voir si elle est réveillé. »

Mais avant qu'il ne monte, tous deux entendirent des bruits étranges provenant de la salle de bain. Et ils savaient ce qu'elle y faisait.

« **Lucy, ça va ?** » demanda Mirajane du bas de l'escalier, tandis que Loki alla voir l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Epuisée. Elle fit un signe de tête à Loki, signifiant que Mira pouvait monter, normalement, elle avait terminé. Elle se releva doucement, tira la chasse d'eau et se brossa une nouvelle fois les dents. Quelques minutes après, elle demanda de l'excuser, elle avait besoin d'un shampoing, même rapide.

« **J'ai le temps, ne t'en fais pas, Lisana s'occupe de Valentin pour la matinée.** »

Le temps que Lucy soit un peu plus présentable, Loki l'invita pour le petit déjeuné. Café, thé, chocolat et croissants.

« **Tu penses que c'est quoi ?** »

« **Heu… je préfèrerais vérifier que ce soit vraiment ça avant de le dire… si ça ne t'ennuies pas.** »

« **Non, non... tant que ce n'est pas grave.** » répondit Loki, inquiet.

La jeune fille arriva quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un pull noir, et d'un pantalon assorti. Elle se servie du chocolat, mangea un croissant en expliquant à Mira ce qui n'allait pas, c'est-à-dire ce que Loki avait déjà expliqué.

« **Dis-moi, tu prenais pas du café avant ?** »

« **Si, mais depuis un moment, ça ne passe plus… J'ai voulu prendre du thé, j'adore ça, mais c'est comme s'il n'avait plus de goût. Il reste le chocolat. Ca passe, c'est pas ce que je préfère mais ça me remplis l'estomac.** »

« **Je suis presque certaine de savoir ce que tu as. Tu peux t'allonger sur le canapé ?** »

Un peu surprise, Lucy s'exécuta, Mira releva un peu le pull, demanda à Lucy d'ouvrir son pantalon, palpa. Loki, assis sur le fauteuil, attendait.

« **Aïe !** » fit-elle. « **Mira, tu me fais mal, là…** »

« **Tu es enceinte.** »

Aussitôt, les deux amants regardèrent Mira, lui demandant de répéter, espérant avoir mal entendu.

« **Il faudra aller voir Poliussica pour en savoir plus, c'est sûr. Tu vas être maman, toi aussi !** » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« **Mi…Mira, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?** » demanda Lucy, dont les larmes commençaient à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

« **Oui, c'est exactement pareil que moi. Je pense que tu dois être à deux mois, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.** »

« **Je croyais que les esprits ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants avec les humains…** »

« **Il faut croire que si… Je ne sais pas ce que vous déciderez vu que c'est un accident, mais j'espère que vous le garderez, vous feriez vraiment une belle petite famille.** »

Mira les salua, pensant qu'ils avaient à parler.

« **Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas. Je ne dirais rien. **» Et Mira s'en retourna à la guilde.

« **Je…suis…** » Lucy n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase.

« **Enceinte…** » Termina Loki, dans le même état.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire.. ?** » demanda-t-elle en regardant Loki qui était aussi troublé qu'elle.

« **Je ne sais pas… Tu crois qu'on est prêts pour ça ?** »

« **Aucune idée…** »

« **L'argent** **n'étant pas un souci, on n'aurait pas d'ennuis de ce côté-là, c'est sûr, mais est-ce que toi tu crois que tu pourrais être maman ?** »

« **Et toi, père ?** »

« **Franchement, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question…** » Dit-il en venant s'assoir près de son aimée.

« **Je m'avance peut-être, mais, je pense que tu ferais un bon père. Tu te souviens avec le bébé de Mira comme ça s'était bien passé ?** »

« **Possible. Mais toi aussi tu t'es bien débrouillée.** »

« **Sauf pour le bain, j'ai préféré le redonner à Mira, j'avais peur de lui faire mal au nombril…** »

« **Oui, mais à part ça, tu as vus comme il s'était vite endormit dans tes bras ?** »

« **Oui… Il était vraiment adorable. Si… si on le garde, Lyra pourrait utiliser ses talents de temps en temps.** »

« **C'est vrai. Et Aries est très douée avec les enfants dans le monde des esprits, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait t'aider si besoin. Un peu comme Lisana s'occupe du petit de sa sœur quand elle doit s'absenter. **»

« **Utiliser Ariès comme baby sitter ? Je ne trouve pas ça correcte vis-à-vis d'elle…** »

« **Je te dis ça parce qu'elle m'a gardé plus d'une fois quand j'étais petit. **» expliqua-t-il.

« **Tu es sérieux ?** »

« **Oui. En faite, elle m'a gardé pendant… 60 ans à peu près. Hum, en âge humain, ça correspond à… 12 ou 13 ans à peu près.** »

Lucy n'en revenait pas.

« **Et quand elle devait aller se battre ?** »

« **Elle me confiait à Virgo. Là par contre, c'était moins marrant…** »

Lucy imaginait très bien la scène et se mit à rire. L'embrassant, Loki lui expliqua que Virgo n'était pas aussi amusante que l'esprit du bélier, et qu'il avait toujours hâte de retrouver Ariès.

« **Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on le garde ?** » demanda Lucy après cette histoire, un peu nerveuse, mais un peu plus rassurée sur un éventuel avenir.

« **Si tu veux le garder, oui. Si tu ne veux pas… faudra que j'arrive à te convaincre.** »

« **Je pense que maintenant qu'il est là, il faut assumer… et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Ariès, les esprits et la guilde entière pour m'aider** »

« **Bien sûr, Léonita. Je serais toujours là. **»

Cet instant de bonheur fut interrompu par de nouveaux haut-le-cœur.

« **Fausse alerte…** » Cria Lucy depuis la salle de bain.

Quelques jours étaient passés, et le petit couple avait fait part de leur décision à Mira. Lucy se posait un grand nombre de questions. Mira lui expliqua que bientôt, elle n'aurait plus de nausée, et qu'elle devait aller voir l'amie du Maître, celle sui vivait hors de la ville, dans la forêt. Lucy écouta le conseil de son amie. A contre cœur, la vieille femme accepta. La constellationniste passa un long moment dans l'antre de la vieille Poliussyca, tandis que Loki était parti dans le monde des esprits demander à Ariès si Lucy pouvait l'invoquer exceptionnellement dans la soirée.

« **Oui, pas de soucis, Loki. Lucy peut toujours compter sur moi.** »

De retour à la maison, et vu l'heure, il se doutait que sa petite amie allait avoir faim, le souci étant ce que son estomac allait accepter. Le chocolat passait toujours aussi bien alors il descendit à la boulangerie la plus proche et acheta quelques viennoiseries, des macarons pour être exact, au chocolat, quelques uns aux fruits.

Lucy rentra une quinzaine de minutes après Loki, accompagnée de Mirajane et de son bébé.

« **En faite, je suis enceinte de trois mois et demi.** »

« **Attends… C'est pas l'âge de… ?** » Demanda Loki qui avait aussitôt fait le rapprochement.

« **Si.** » répondit Mira, toute souriante en donnant son biberon au bébé. « **Je suis contente que vous aillez bien profiter de cette nuit-là ! Au moins, vous n'avez pas picolés comme des trous !** »

Loki et Lucy se regardèrent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement rejoints par Mira. Lucy se risqua à prendre un macaron aux fruits, qu'elle trouva finalement pas terrible.

« **Si mon estomac n'accepte que ce qui est au chocolat, je sens que je vais vite grossir…** »

« **Rassures-toi, tu vas grossir de toute façon. Mais on perd vite, regarde, j'ai déjà presque retrouvé mon poids initial.** »

« **Mira, quand est-ce qu'elle n'aura plus de nausées ? Parce qu'en ce moment, ce n'est plus ma maîtresse que je surveille, c'est une petite chose toute fragile et fatiguée à longueur de journée.** » Plaisanta l'esprit du Lion.

« **Hum, d'ici une semaine ou deux, ça devrait passer. Et pour la nourriture, tu devrais aussi retrouver des goûts à peu près normaux, à quelques exceptions près. Tu verras, plus les semaines défilent, plus on a faim… **»

« **Me parle de nourriture Mira… J'ai l'estomac retourné…** »

« **Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Excuse-moi. Pourquoi tu vas pas dormir un peu ? Je sais que c'est un mois épuisant le 3° mois…** »

« **Je suis d'accord avec Mira, du devrais aller dormir un peu. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un zombi.** » Déclara Loki avec un sourire, se moquant ouvertement de sa petite amie.

« **Oh ! C'est méchant ça ! Pour la peine, le zombi ne te laissera plus l'embrasser pendant une durée indéterminée !** » Lança-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

Laissant tout en plan, elle salua Mirajane et s'en alla dans la chambre. Loki, lui, regarda Mira avec des yeux rond, ne pensant pas à mal, il l'avait visiblement vexée.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer d'ici peu, c'est les hormones !** » répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice avant de partir à son tour, le bébé endormi dans ses bras.

« **Lucy ?** »

Aucune réponse. Loki s'en alla voir si elle dormait déjà, n'aimant pas trop qu'ils se fâchent. Il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, à côté d'elle, vérifiant rapidement si elle dormait. Yeux clos, respiration calme, elle n'avait certainement pas prévue de s'endormir réellement car elle ne s'était pas couverte. L'esprit se releva, prit une couverture dans la commode et couvrit sa maîtresse, puis il l'embrassa sur le font.

« **Je t'aime ma Léonita.** »

Son énergie aussi commençait à baisser, une petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais il ne devait rien dire à Lucy, elle le forcerait à retourner dans le monde des esprits. N'en oubliant pas pour autant qu'ils avaient une invitée ce soir, Loki mit un réveil au cas où. Et puis, Lucy ne devait pas trop dormir non plus, sinon elle ne dormirait plus la nuit. Enlaçant celle qui portait son enfant, Loki s'endormit à son tour.

« **Lucy ? Lucy, réveille-toi ma chérie.** »

Difficilement, la constellationniste ouvrit les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on la réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit.

« **Loki… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, quelle heure il est… ?** »

« **18h30, il faut te réveiller. Tu dois appeler Ariès, tu te souviens ?** » Répondit Loki en l'embrassant tendrement.

« **Hum… Plus tard…** » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux de nouveau.

« **Mira avait raison, les hormones, c'est quelque chose de terrible…** » Se dit-il à voix haute. « **Aller Lucy, réveille-toi, sinon tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit. Si tu es fatiguée, on se couchera tôt si tu veux.** »

« **Hum… d'accord.** » accepta-t-elle, encore ensommeillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy tenta de se réveiller complètement, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Elle n'attendit pas plus cependant pour appeler Ariès, qui se présenta aussitôt, toute souriante.

« **Bonsoir Maîtresse. Bonsoir Léo** » dit-elle poliment.

« **Salut Ariès** » répondit Loki.

« **Coucou…** »

« **Lucy ? Est-ce que ça va ?** » Demanda Ariès, dubitative.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, elle est juste… très, très fatiguée.** » Expliqua Loki en soutenant sa compagne. « **Bon, je crois que je vais aller la recoucher, on la réveillera pour que tu puisses repartir** » dit-il en soulevant Lucy avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Ariès ne comprenait pas tout mais acquiesça et attendit le retour de son ami.

« **Est-ce que Lucy est malade ?** » demanda-t-elle au retour de l'esprit du Lion.

« **On ne peu pas vraiment dire ça… Viens, je vais t'expliquer** » répondit-il en l'invitant à s'assoir dans un fauteuil. « **En faite, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire, Lucy voulait le faire elle-même, mais comme tu le vois… Elle est trop fatiguée pour ça.** » Continua Loki, assit face à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. « **Accroches-toi, car tu vas apprendre des choses… qu'il ne faudra pas répéter. Je te connais, je sais comment tu es…** »

« **Tu peux me faire confiance Léo** » coupa-t-elle.

« **Et bien… Je sors avec Lucy…** » Admit-il en rougissant un peu.

« **Qu… Non… Tu es sérieux ?** » Demanda-t-elle, n'osant pas le croire.

« **Oui, depuis sept ans maintenant.** »

« **Heureusement que je suis assise… Je crois que je ne l'aurai pas cru si on me l'avait dis…** » Répondit-elle, encore sous le choc. « **En tous cas, je suis contente pour toi, Lucy est une très bonne maîtresse, je suis sûr que vous êtes très heureux tous les deux.** » ajouta-t-elle en souriant timidement.

« Merci Ariès, c'est gentil. Depuis le temps, rien n'a changé, donc oui, on est très heureux. Enfin, rien à changé, à une exception près. Lucy est enceinte. »

Ariès eût l'impression d'être assommée sur place. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« **Mais… C'est…** »

« **Impossible. C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi…** »

« **Roi des Esprits*… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne dans le monde des humains.** »

« **Oui. Et on se demandait si tu serais d'accord pour nous aider de temps en temps…** » Avoua-t-il, gêné.

Encore une fois, elle le dévisagea, incrédule, puis s'anima enfin.

« **Oh Léo ! J'en serai vraiment contente ! Je me souviens encore du temps où je te gardais !** » Dit-elle, enthousiaste.

« **Ahah, moi j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir, j'ai l'impression de toujours avoir été avec toi quand j'étais môme…** »

« **C'est normal Léo, les esprits sont confiés à leur nounous très tôt. Et ta mère était souvent partie de la maison. Enfin, ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne.** »

« **De l'archéologie même.** »

« **Léo ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que ça je te rappelle !** » S'indigna la jeune fille du Bélier.

« **Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as que mille ans de plus que moi…** » Se moqua Loki.

« **Et quand doit-elle accoucher ? Parce que je l'a trouve… très similaire à la dernière fois qu'elle m'a invoqué…** »

« **Elle est à trois mois et demi.** »

« **Ah, je comprends mieux. Et bien, puisqu'elle est ma maîtresse, dis lui que je suis à sa disposition tous les jours autant qu'elle en aura besoin. J'ai hâte de voir votre bébé !** »

« **Tu es exactement comme les filles de la guilde… C'est amusant.** » Sourit-il.

« **Tu trouves ? Je ne les connais pas mais si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit-être vrai… Désolé…** »

« **Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas mal ! Je trouve ça amusant, tout simplement.** »

« **Tu sais Léo, je trouve que tu as mûri depuis un moment. Maintenant je sais pourquoi.** »

Surprit, Loki rougit, ne répondit pas et tenta d'axer la conversation sur autre chose. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de choses et d'autres, Loki lui expliqua qu'il aurait notamment besoin d'elle pour veiller sur Lucy lorsqu'il serait en mission.

« **Je** **resterais dans le monde des humains. J'ai encore du temps pour m'y faire. Je vais commencer dès maintenant, comme ça Lucy pourra dormir sans se réveiller.** »

« **Tu es sûre de ta décision Ariès ? Au début c'est très dur. Tu vas souffrir pendant quelques jours, de plus en plus, et lorsque tu croira que tu n'as plus la force de te lever, c'est à ce moment que la souffrance s'atténue.** »

« **Tu m'en avais parlé… Il t'avait fallut trois mois. Je vais essayer à mon tour, ça me fera un bon entraînement. Un jour, il faudrait que tu m'apprennes à forcer ma porte aussi…** »

« **C'est mon secret ça. Mais je te montrerais. Promis**. »

Ils discutèrent longtemps, Lucy dormait depuis un moment, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le cœur à la réveiller. Loki proposa à la jeune femme de dormir sur le canapé, en l'installant décemment, bien sûr, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Loki prépara un rapide repas, et tenta de réveiller sa maîtresse.

« **Lucy ? Tu as faim ?** » Demanda-t-il à voix basse. « **Je t'ai gardé une petite tartelette au chocolat** »

C'était un sacré argument, le chocolat, et Loki le savait.

« **Hum, fatigué… mais chocolat…** »

« **Gourmande !** » répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le font.

Avec un certain mal, Lucy se leva, suivant de près Loki vers la cuisine. La lumière l'aveuglait et elle ne vit pas Ariès avant un moment.

« **Ariès ! Je te croyais rentrée….** » S'étonna-t-elle, encore entre le monde des rêves et la réalité.

« **Non, Loki m'a tout expliqué. Je suis contente pour vous !** » Répondit l'esprit en la serrant dans ses bras. « **Je vais rester un moment, on a parlé avec Loki, et j'ai décidé de rester dans le monde des humains** »

Hébétée, Lucy n'était pas sûre d'avoir comprit. « **Mais… Tu vas… Tu vas souffrir…. Il ne faut pas, il faut que tu rentres…** »

« **Non Lucy, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour m'endurcir et devenir aussi forte que Léo.** » argumenta Ariès.

« **D'accord mais…** » Lucy bailla, avant de reprendre « **si ça ne va pas, je te renvois de force, d'accord ?** »

« **D'accord, Maîtresse.** » sourit-elle.

A son tour, Lucy sourit, et Loki également, caché derrière ses fourneaux. Il savait que si Ariès voulait être sérieuse, il devait rapidement lui apprendre à forcer sa porte pour que Lucy n'ait pas à dépenser trop d'énergie magique. Mira lui avait bien dit que l'utilisation de la magie la fatiguerai bien plus que d'ordinaire, d'autant plus qu'elle était enceinte d'un enfant mi-humain… mi-esprit. Et donc, il était fort possible qu'il se nourrice, en plus de ce que mangeait sa maman, de sa magie. Il était donc important que Loki apprenne rapidement à Ariès à forcer le passage.

« **Ce soir, saumon avec une petite purée maison.** »

« **Léo, t'es cuisto maintenant ?** » s'étonna Ariès qui n'avait jamais vu son 'petit protégé' ainsi.

« **On en apprends des choses dans le monde des humains. Il a fallu que je me débrouille seul pendant trois ans quand même.** » Expliqua-t-il.

« **Et maintenant, c'est moi qui cuisine, alors il n'a plus l'occasion de le faire.** »

« **C'est vrai… Sauf pour les chocolats.** »

« **Hum… Chocolat !** » Bavait Lucy.

« **Maî-Maîtresse ?** »

« **T'en fais pas Ariès, Lucy est simplement… accro au chocolat** » Rit-il

« **Oh…** »

« **En tous cas, c'est très bon !** » avoua Lucy.

Ariès était tout à fait d'accord, même si ça n'avait pas le même goût que dans l'autre monde. Loki expliqua alors que c'était normal, les perceptions n'étaient pas les mêmes, et pas que pour la cuisine… Mais rien ne remplaçait le thé des esprits, que Loki ramenait en douce puisqu'il était illégal d'en amener dans le monde des humains. Lucy se forçait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à manger beaucoup.

« **Désolé Loki…** »

« **C'est rien, je préfère que tu manges un peu plutôt que pas du tout.** »

« **C'est dingue, j'ai envie de dormir à longueur de temps…** »

« **C'est normal Lucy, Léo m'a dit que tu étais à trois mois et demi, mais bientôt ça va passer.** » expliqua Ariès.

« **J'ai hâte.** »

A peine s'était-elle levée pour débarrasser la table, qu'elle posa l'assiette précipitamment avant de courir aux toilettes.

« **Lucy, ça va ?** » Demanda Loki en la suivant.

« **Oui… ça va…** » Répondit-elle après avoir rendu son dîner.

« **Vivement que cette mauvaise passe… passe.** »

« **Oui…moi aussi…** »

Encore une fois, le même rituel, Lucy songeait à se couper les cheveux car elle en avait un peu marre de toujours devoir les laver. D'autant plus qu'ils commençaient à avoir une légère odeur.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?** » demanda Ariès depuis la cuisine où elle débarrassait.

« **Mieux, maintenant.** » répondit Lucy une fois le rituel terminé. « **Dîtes, heu… ça vous dis de prendre un peu l'air ?** » proposa Lucy après un moment.

« **Il commence à être tard, Lucy…** »

« **Juste cinq minutes, comme ça Ariès verra où est la guilde !** »

« **En pleine nuit ?** »

« **Fairy Tail by night.** »

Loki rit, acceptant finalement la requête de sa petite amie. Ariès accepta elle aussi, elle avait envie d'admirer le célèbre clair de lune du monde des humains. Loki avait tenu à ce que sa maîtresse se couvre, le temps devenait plus frais en ce mois d'octobre débutant. Tous les trois parlèrent, Loki et Lucy montrant à Ariès ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« **Vous allez vous marier ? Ou c'est déjà fait ?** »

Aussitôt, les deux autres s'arrêtèrent net.

« **Heu…** »

« **On en a pas parlé en faite** » admit Loki.

« **Mais… il le faut pourtant puisque Lucy est enceinte…** »

« **Dans le monde des humains, il n'est pas obligatoire d'être mariés, plus maintenant.** » expliqua Loki.

« **C'est vrai, quand j'étais petite, c'était encore mal vu, mais plus maintenant.** »

« **Oh… Dans le monde des esprits, ça n'a pas changé…** »

« **Ariès, est-ce que… tu es triste ?** » Demanda Lucy, extralucide.

« **Maîtresse… Pardon…** »

« **Ariès… Ne t'excuse pas… Et appelle-moi Lucy puisque tu vas rester avec nous un moment…** »

« **Lucy, je te laisse avec Ariès…** » Répondit Loki en s'éclipsant soudainement.

« **Mais… Loki !** » S'énerva-t-elle.

« **Non Maî… Lucy. Il sait que je n'aime pas en parler, surtout avec lui. Ou plutôt, il sait qu'il va s'énerver.** » Expliqua-t-elle. « **Il fût un temps où j'avais une forte attirance pour Léo, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passer, rassure-toi. A cette époque, mes parents m'avaient promis à un puissant esprit, que je n'aimais pas du tout puisque c'était Léo qui faisait tourner ma tête. Je n'ai pas eu choix, j'ai été obligée de me marier avec lui, ce qui s'en suit…** »

« **Et tu es toi aussi tombée enceinte…** »

**« Oui… Mais très peu de temps. J'ai perdu le bébé. J'étais très triste, même si je ne l'aimais pas. Il est mort peu de temps après, emprisonné dans le monde des humains parce qu'il était trop indiscipliné, désinvolte et j'en passe. Si j'avais eu le bébé sans père, on m'aurait considéré comme une paria, je crois qu'ici, quand le mari décède…** »

« **On deviens veuve.** »

« **Ca n'existe pas dans le monde des esprits. Si le père n'est pas là à la naissance, on est exclu.** »

« **C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiétais… T'es vraiment adorable Ariès, mais je suis désolé pour ton bébé…** » Dit-elle en la serrant contre elle, triste.

« **C'est gentil, mais il y a bien longtemps que je n'y pense plus. Et puis, tu sais, depuis, j'ai eu d'autres enfants.** »

« **C'est vrai ?** » s'écria Lucy.

« **Oui** » sourit-elle, « **trois enfants adorables, qui sont loin d'ici à présent.** »

« **Ils doivent te manquer.** »

« **Un peu, oui, mais c'est le lot quotidien des esprits, une fois que nos enfants sont grands, on a plus de nouvelles d'eux, sauf si on a le même propriétaire, ce qui n'est arrivé que très peu de fois je crois.** » répondit-elle d'un ton nostalgique.

« **C'est pour ça que tu t'es occupée de Loki, et que tu as accepté de nous aider ?** »

« **Oui, j'aime me rendre utile, et puis je le dois bien à Léo.** »

« **Mais… Il y a un détail qui m'échappe… En quoi Loki est-il concerné par cette histoire ?** »

« **Et bien… Hum… Le… L'esprit qui se trouvait être mon mari était un peu comme Karen, et Léo me défendait souvent.** »

« **Oh…. C'est parce qu'il te maltraitait que… ?** »

« **Oui.** » répondit Ariès qui avait deviné la fin de la question. « **Mais c'est du passé, c'était il y a plus de 600 ans, Et Léo m'a bien aidé à remonter la pente. »**

**« Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes aussi proches.** »

« **Et oui. Mais ne lui en parle pas, Léo est un lion qui se met facilement en colère pour ce genre de chose.** »

« **Oh oui…** » Rit Lucy, se souvenant d'une folle aventure qu'ils avaient vécus six ans auparavant.

Toute deux parlèrent encore un moment, mais Lucy commençait à fatiguer. Elle était étonnée de voir la timidité d'Ariès évanouie, la jeune fille était si réservée d'ordinaire… Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa nature profonde. Ariès est une gentille demoiselle, innocente et… tellement adorable….

« **Ariès… J'aimerai bien avoir une petite peluche comme toi…** »

« **Une… peluche ?** » demanda-t-elle, visiblement Ariès ne savait pas de quoi Lucy parlait.

« **Oui… Hum, j'en ais quelques unes à la maison, je vais te montrer. Et puis Loki doit être fatigué de nous attendre.** »

« **Et tu es fatiguée, non ?** »

« **J'avoue, oui.** »

Les deux filles rentrèrent, Loki les attendait, visiblement calme. Lucy montra à Ariès ce qu'était une peluche. Cette dernière était tout de suite devenue fan, Lucy lui avait expliqué que les enfants dormaient avec, les adultes aussi parfois. C'était un compagnon muet qui était également un confident pour certaines personnes. Elle lui prêta un ourson en peluche puis tous se couchèrent.

Les semaines passaient, Ariès parvenait à rester dans le monde des humains, même si elle ne restait pas plus de deux semaines. Lucy était redevenue à peu près normale, plus de nausées, et son estomac acceptait de nouveau la nourriture, ses humeurs étaient également moins changeante. Son ventre également était bien arrondit à présent, elle n'avait pas pu cacher cela bien longtemps, même si Natsu n'avait pas comprit au début… Elle se rappelait d'ailleurs des réactions…

« **Dis Lucy, tu n'aurais pas grossis un peu ?** » avait demandé Natsu.

« **Si…** »

« **Oh, tu dois être déçue, Happy ne pourra plus te porter…** »

« **Non, je ne suis pas déçue** » sourit-elle « **Je ne pense pas aller faire de missions avant un petit moment.** »

« **Pourquoi ? Tu veux quitter la guilde ?** » S'écria Natsu, surprit.

Aussitôt, toute la guilde se retourna, s'approcha, pour savoir si Natsu disait vrai.

« **Lucy, tu t'en vas ?** »

« **C'est vrai, tu pars de la guilde ?** »

« **Mais non ! Je ne pars pas ! J'arrête simplement de faire des missions… pour un moment.** » Expliqua-t-elle, un peu gênée.

« **Pourquoi ?** » demanda Natsu, ne comprenant pas.

« **Et bien… heu…** »

Tout le monde était attroupé, écoutant les raisons de cet arrêt si soudain.

« **Il serait peut-être temps de leur dire, Lucy, non ?** » Suggéra Mirajane.

« **Oui, tu as raison…** » Répondit Lucy en rougissant. « **Et bien… heu… Je… Je suis enceinte…** » Avoua Lucy, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

« **HEIN ?** » fit la guilde « **MAIS DE QUI ?** » demanda Natsu.

« **DE LOKI TRIPLE IDIOT !** » répondit-elle, surprise pas sa bêtise, et… toujours aussi gênée.

« **Mais… mais…** »

« **On pensait tous que c'était impossible** » répondit Mira à la place de Lucy, « **Mais Lucy est la preuve qu'on se trompait….** »

« **Bah, en tous cas, c'est super !** » répondit Gray, premier à sortir de l'effet surprenant de l'annonce.

« **Ouais ! Mira voulait pas que j'apprenne à son bébé des trucs cool, mais j'suis sûr que toi, tu seras d'accord Lucy !** »

« **Pas questions.** »

Natsu perdit son sourire, triste. « **Mais pourquoi je peux jamais apprendre des trucs moi… ?** »

« **Parce que t'es un vrai gosse !** » répondirent Mirajane, Lucy et Lisana à l'unisson.

« **C'est pas vrai…** »

« **Et, tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?** » demanda Kana, près de son tonnelet de bière.

« **Non, pas encore, je le saurais dans quelques semaines normalement.** »

« **Je t'aiderais pour le garder !** » Suggéra Gray

« **C'est gentil, mais Ariès s'est déjà proposée.** »

« **Ariès ? Un de tes esprits ?** »

« **Exactement. C'était la nounou de Loki quand il était petit** » sourit-elle.

Un « Oh… » général s'éleva devant une telle révélation. Après tout, hormis les constellationnistes, bien peu de mages connaissaient l'histoire des esprits, leurs habitudes.

« **Valentin ne mettra plus ses vêtements actuels, alors si c'est un garçon, je te donnerais ces habits si tu veux.** »

« **C'est gentil Mira** » Répondit Lucy

« **On va retourner faire les boutiques !** » se réjouit Mira

« **Hé, Lucy, il doit arriver quand ton bébé ?** » demanda Natsu, visiblement remit de sa déception

« **Normalement pour fin mars ou début avril…** »

« **Peut-être qu'il sera là pour la fête de Hanami !** » s'enthouisiasmait Mira.

« **Peut-être** »

« **Au faite, Loki est pas là ?** » demanda Kana, cuvant toujours.

« **Non, il aide Ariès à forcer sa porte.** » expliqua Lucy

Devant l'incompréhension du groupe, elle expliqua que les deux esprits voulaient qu'Ariès apprenne à forcer sa porte pour ne pas puiser dans la magie de la constellationniste car son bébé en absorbait une partie et il était possible qu'elle ne puisse pas faire appel à elle-même si elle en avait besoin. Tous étaient stupéfaits, Mira rappela que Loki était un esprit, donc ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant qu'il se nourrisse un peu de sa magie.

Aujourd'hui, Lucy savait bien plus de choses, le futur se dessinait tranquillement, Loki était tout heureux lui aussi, malgré certaines craintes. Il adorait toucher le ventre de sa maîtresse et sentir le bébé bouger. Ils ne changeaient pas leurs habitudes cependant, même si Loki aurait préféré que Lucy se repose un peu plus, elle voulait continuer à sortir, se promener… Et elle ne dormait toujours pas énormément, ne sachant jamais comment se positionner pour dormir confortablement. A cela s'ajoutait une faim régulière, des maux de dos et des envies toujours farfelues de temps en temps.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant l'accouchement. Ariès était parvenue à forcer sa porte, et elle pouvait rester près de deux mois dans ce monde. Lucy apprenait beaucoup de choses auprès de Mirajane et Ariès, elle était presque prête. Il avait été convenu que Loki irait faire des missions avec l'équipe Natsu-Gray-Erza. Ils auraient besoin de jewels pour toutes les dépenses qu'occasionne un bébé, ils en étaient conscients, d'autant que Mira leur en parlait de temps en temps. Comme son amie, Lucy était très entourée, tout le monde adorait sentir le bébé bouger dans son ventre. Ils avaient voulu garder la surprise sur le sexe du bébé, et avaient quelques noms en tête. Lucy ne venait plus qu'une fois par semaine à la guilde, elle était occupée avec ses deux gentils esprits, Loki était surexcité, mais en même temps, il redoutait qu'on s'aperçoive de quelque chose dans le monde des esprits. Ariès lui assurait que pour le moment, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Tous les trois se prenaient une journée de temps en temps pour parcourir les magasins pour bébé, chose inhabituelle pour Loki mais, il comprenait l'engouement des filles maintenant que lui aussi allait être parent. Erza, Jubia et le Maître avaient été surprit par cette nouvelle, qu'ils avaient appris bien plus tard, à leur retour de mission. Les filles, autant que Makarof avaient été surprit par les explications de Lucy, mais comme toujours, le Maître lui promit que toute la guilde veillerait sur eux, et qu'ils pouvaient compter sur eux en cas de pépins.

Les jours passaient, Lucy en avait un peu marre de ce gros ventre rond, elle avait l'horrible impression d'être ainsi depuis des années. Loki plaisantait toujours là-dessus, ce qui la faisait finalement rire. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis quelques temps. Elle aurait aimé que ses parents voient le bébé, mais ils n'étaient plus, de même pour Loki entre guillemets puisque Ariès avait expliqué que bien souvent, les enfants ne voyaient plus leurs parents une fois majeurs. Entre-temps, Lucy avait prit des nouvelles d'Erza, qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis très longtemps. En effet, à chaque fois que l'une était à la guilde, l'autre était en mission. Elle lui avoua que Gérard lui avait menti il y a 7 ans, et que personne n'était au courant de ce qui allait être dit. Tous avaient entendus qu'il était fiancé, mais Erza cassa la rumeur. Gérard lui avait dit cela pour se punir mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, Erza lui avait avoué tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle savait qu'il avait mentit. Ils avaient alors passés quelques jours tous les deux, à parler, parler, s'expliquer, et parler encore. Recherché, il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps au même endroit, mais Erza était fière de ce qu'il était devenu. Ils avaient alors commencés à mener des missions chacun de leur côté, mais étrangement, ils étaient souvent amenés à se voir, et de fil en aiguille, Gérard lui avait demandé s'il, malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle accepterait de sortir avec lui. Bien sûre, elle avait accepté, mais aujourd'hui, le secret était trop lourd à porter, alors elle avait choisi Lucy comme confidente, comme bien souvent. Lucy était heureuse pour elle, depuis le temps, elle avait finit par se demander si Erza n'était pas lesbienne… Quand elle le lui avoua, Erza éclata de rire. La conversation avait alors durée plusieurs heures, si bien qu'Erza avait été invitée à continuer chez Lucy et toute la nuit durant, elles parlèrent de l'histoire de Gérard. Loki était en mission et Lucy avait demandé à Ariès de se reposer un peu, elles avaient donc été seules toute la nuit.

La fin du mois de mars arrivait, et les cerisiers commençaient à fleurir et Lucy avait été contrainte de rester allonger. Elle n'était pas très heureuse de cette décision, mais elle s'y pliait. Elle avait été installée dans l'infirmerie de la guilde, proche de Mira qui prenait toujours soin des alités. Son bébé grandissait, et régulièrement, on le voyait crapahuter à quatre pattes dans l'infirmerie, notamment près du lit de Lucy, où il y avait une grande fenêtre. Valentin semblait attiré par l'extérieur.

« **Mira… Je… Je crois qu'il y a un souci…. **» cria Lucy, qui commençait à paniquer.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?** »

« **O-Oui….** »

« **Contractions ?** »

« **Oui… j'en ai déjà eu plusieurs depuis un moment, m-mais elles sont pl…** » Lucy fit la grimace, une nouvelle contraction la faisait souffrir.

« **Plus rapprochée ?** »

Incapable de parler, elle hocha la tête. Soudain, Lucy sentit son lit humide. Le moment était venu, mais elle n'était pas prête.

« **La poche des eaux…. Lucy ! Je vais chercher les filles, essaie de te calmer, et respire !** » Dit-elle en restant calme, prenant Valentin dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles arrivèrent, Lisa avait envoyé un message à Loki, grâce à son pouvoir elle s'était transformée en oiseau. Heureusement, Loki ne prenait que des missions simples et proches de Magnolia. Les membres présents étaient sur le pied de guerre, ils attendaient patiemment dans la grande salle.

Tout le monde était près dans l'infirmerie, mais Lucy ne voulait pas accoucher sans Loki. L'esprit du Lion arriva avant même le retour de Lisana ne revienne.

« **Lucy ?** » s'écria-t-il en apparaissant dans l'infirmerie.

« **Par là Loki !** » indiqua Erza.

Un certain temps passa, on pouvait entendre les cris de Lucy comme ceux de Mirana plusieurs mois auparavant. Loki était paniqué, si bien que Lisana, entre-temps revenue, l'accompagna dans le couloir à la demande de Lucy. Même au plus mal, elle pensait plus à lui qu'à elle. Un peu plus d'une heure se passa avant l'ouverture de la porte.

« **C'EST UNE FILLE !** » Cria Erza. « **Tu peux y aller Loki, je vais prévenir les autres.** »

L'esprit ne se fit pas prié, rejoignant sa maîtresse et son bébé. Elle était exténuée, mais plus souriante que jamais.

« **Alors comme ça, Léonita, c'est une fille… ?** »

« **Oui… Sasha.** »

« **Ah, tu as choisi finalement** » dit-il avec un sourire.

Moment précieux, Loki détaillait cette petite. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux, juste un duvet blond. Yeux clos, elle était silencieuse pour le moment, sa petite tête rose semblait dormir, mais il n'en était rien. Mija avait dit que c'était le contact avec sa mère qui la rassurait. Elle était toute petite, et toute frippée.

« **Ca va être l'heure du bain** » Dit Lisana en arrivant discrètement.

« **Tu nous l'enlève déjà ?** » se plaignirent les parents.

« **Hé oui, mais je vous la ramène vite. Et puis, ce n'est pas finit pour toi Lucy.** »

« **Hum… Je sais… Mais j'ai pas envie de me séparer d'elle…** »

« **Ahah, Mira avait réagie de la même façon. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dès que tu auras finis, on te la ramènera.** »

Lucy céda, de toute façon, il fallait bien la laver et prendre ses mesures.

« **Tu devrais aller avec elle, ce qui va se passer ici ne va pas être agréable à voir.** »

« **Mais…** »

« **Pas de 'mais', je suis très bien entourée. Et puis, tu pourras venir me faire un rapport tout à l'heure !** » Répliqua-t-elle, les yeux cernés, extrêmement fatiguée.

« **D'accord, d'accord.** » Répondit Loki, encore sous le choc en suivant Lisana tandis que Mira s'approchait du lit.

« **C'est pas agréable, mais faut y passer ma belle…** »

« **Je sais…** »

Lucy dormait paisiblement à l'infirmerie, Loki veillant sur elle.

« **Et voilà** » déclara Mirajane en entrant dans la pièce, murmurant en voyant que Lucy dormait. « **Elle est vraiment petite, mais elle est en pleine forme.** » dit-elle à Loki en lui tendant le bébé. Il était littéralement émerveillé devant ce visage d'ange.

« **Elle dort, pour le moment, alors profite en.** »

« **Hey… Salut Sasha…** »

« **Je vous laisse en famille, je vais aller voir le reste de la guilde pour leur dire que Lucy dort, sinon ils vont vouloir venir !** »

« **Merci Mira.** »

Quelques heures passèrent et Sasha commença à pleurer, réveillant sa maman et surprenant son père.

« **Elle doit avoir faim…** » Déclara Lucy en prenant le bébé que lui tendait Loki.

« **Tu crois ?** »

« **Elle n'a pas encore eu à manger depuis qu'elle est née.** »

Lucy lui donna le sein, instinctivement, Loki observait.

« **C'est une vraie gloutonne…** »

« **Oui **»

Ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur, si bien que tous leurs soucis s'étaient envolés. Une fois la tétée terminé, Loki lui fit fait son rôt, comme Mira lui avait montré avec son bébé, et le rendit à sa mère.

Quelques jours étaient passés, tout le monde était venu voir la petite famille, offrant plein de cadeaux à Sasha. La première semaine fût assez difficile, Loki était resté avec Ariès pour se relayer, sans oublier Lucy qui la nourrissait toutes les 3h. Tous les trois vivaient au rythme de Sasha durant deux bonnes semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse ses nuits. C'était un bébé calme, qui adorait être dans les bras de ses parents et d'Ariès. Elle grandissait rapidement, ce qui étonnait tout le monde, sauf Mirajane et Makarof qui voyaient Valentin grandir à la même vitesse. Les deux femmes se voyaient régulièrement avec Ariès lorsque Loki partait en mission. Il partait à contrecœur, alors il ne faisait que de très courtes missions qui ne nécessitaient pas de rester plus de deux jours hors de la maison. Il aimait bien s'occuper de sa fille et laisser sa petite amie se reposer un peu. Plus tard, Lucy décida de commencer à donner le biberon plutôt que le sein, mais Sasha n'aimait pas cela, au début. Loki essaya à son tour, avec un peu de mal au début, mais rapidement elle accepta de boire au biberon pour le plus grand plaisir de son père qui pouvait désormais la nourrir. Son premier sourire fût pour son papa d'ailleurs, rendant Lucy un peu jalouse. Mais rapidement, elle aussi eût droit à de magnifiques sourires, sans oublier Ariès. Lorsqu'elle voyait les membres de la guilde, Sasha souriait à tout le monde, et appréciait la compagnie de Valentin visiblement, qui commençait à vouloir se tenir debout, même s'il n'y parvenait pas encore.

Le temps passait, Sasha grandissait toujours, elle avait un an à présent, et ne voulait toujours pas marcher. Voir Valentin gambader un peu partout ne semblait pas lui donner envie, d'autant plus qu'elle avait sa propre façon de se déplacer… A la surprise de tous, Sasha manifestait déjà d'étonnants pouvoirs magiques, à commencer par celui de se téléporter, un peu comme son père, ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'était pas attirée par le fait de marcher, pourtant Lucy et Loki bataillaient durement pour qu'elle ne se serve pas de ses pouvoirs, en la disputant. Malgré tout, elle n'en restait pas moins une adorable fillette, une vraie poupée. Lucy avait reprit les missions avec Loki, laissant la petite à Mira le plus souvent. Ariès venait elle aussi régulièrement la garder, elle adorait cette petite, et elle aussi adorait l'esprit du bélier, surtout pour les câlins.

Les parents avaient commencés à parler mariage, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait trop y pense, n'appartenant pas au même monde, Lucy savait qu'elle ne craignait rien, cependant, elle savait également que s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Loki, elle ne le supporterait pas. Ils avaient pensés le faire discrètement, mais pour le moment, ce n'était encore qu'un projet.

« **Sashaaa ! Tu viens voir maman ?** » Demanda Lucy à sa fille, à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle en lui tendant les bras.

La fillette se mit debout sans difficulté mais se téléporta dans ses bras, encore une fois.

« **Sasha ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Il faut marcher !** » Répliqua Lucy en haussant un peu le temps.

Elle reposa la petite par terre, tenant ses mains, et essaya de la faire marcher. Elle était parfaitement capable de marcher, mais elle préférait la solution de facilité, comme tous les enfants.

« **M'aaa…** » Geint la fillette lorsque sa mère la lâcha.

« **Aller ma chérie… fais plaisir à maman…** »

« **Paapaaa !** » s'exclama Sasha en voyant son père apparaître.

« **Sasha ! Tu viens voir papa ?** »

Tout sourire, malgré un équilibre incertain, la petite s'avança rapidement vers son père.

« **Paapaa !** »

« **C'est bien ma chérie !** » dit Loki en prenant la petite dans les bras.

« **Décidément, moi j'y arrive jamais… Mais avec toi, c'est magique…** » Rit Lucy.

« **C'est normal, je suis magique** » se vantait Loki

« **Oh oui… Pour être magique, tu l'es…** » Répéta-t-elle, moqueuse.

« **Toi aussi tu es magique, Léonita !** » avoua l'esprit en s'approchant de sa maîtresse.

« **Charme-moi, tu es fort pour ça !** » rit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Tous les trois se rendirent à la guilde, montrer les progrès de la petite fille mi humaine, mi esprit.

« **Il faut fêter ça !** » avait dit Kana, une énorme chope à la main.

A l'unanimité, la fête se déroula le soir, Valentin et Sasha avaient un petit coin aménagé rien que pour eux par Mirajane. Pourquoi les adultes avaient-ils le droit de faire la fête et pas les enfants ? Bien sûre, tous les deux furent couchés en fin d'après-midi, mais ils avaient eu droit un une timbale de jus d'orange.

La fête se déroulait bien, tous en profitèrent car il y avait bien longtemps que certains n'avaient pas fait la fiesta, et Lucy bu pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte. A peine quelques verres et elle n'était déjà plus en état de suivre une conversation.

« **Ca me rappelle bien des souvenirs… On a commencé à se fréquenter comme ça.** » Expliqua Loki à Mira. « **Elle était tellement imbibée qu'elle aurait passé plus d'une nuit dehors si je n'avais pas forcé ma porte pour m'occuper d'elle.** »

« **C'est mignon, elle ne m'avait jamais raconté.** »

« **C'est fou les bienfaits de l'alcool sur une constellationniste parfois.** »

Notes de l'auteur :

_*Roi des Esprit est l'équivalent de notre « Oh mon Dieu »_

Si vous aimez mes écrits, je vous invite à aller voir ma nouvelle fiction : La Glace et l'Eau (Gray x Jubia)

Merci à **Meijishi** pour m'avoir autorisé à utiliser le surnom de _Léonita_ !


End file.
